Escondites
by agatha gatoo
Summary: traduccion autorizada de "Hidden Places" de Ridley. C. James. pre serie- post Stanford Dean pone su vida en riesgo cuando tropieza con un tesoro de noventa años de antigüedad escondido en medio de South Amboy, New Jersey. Poniendo en movimiento una cacería en el más inocuo de los lugares.
1. Chapter 1

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Disclaimer: "Escondites" es la traducción de "Hidden Places" de Ridley-C-James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/9592733/1/Hidden-Places

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D Esta es pre-serie y Post Stanford. Espero que les guste.

"Escondites"

De Ridley C. James

Pre serie. Dean pone su vida en riesgo cuando tropieza con un tesoro de noventa años de antigüedad escondido en medio de South Amboy, New Jersey. Poniendo en movimiento una cacería en el más inocuo de los lugares.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Capítulo 1

"Amor es lo que hace que tu alma se arrastre fuera de su escondite"

Zora Neale Hurston

South Amboy, New Jersey era un vecindario de gente trabajadora, a punto de saltar al progreso; Al menos, esa era la historia que Caleb Reaves seguía repitiendo a los inversionistas cada vez que el tema de su trabajo actual salía a colación. Dean Winchester no lo veía. La playa estaba lejos de ser un lugar para tomar unas vacaciones soñadas. La mayor parte de las industrias y negocios estaba tapiados. Las casas eran más viejas que el infierno mismo, aunque su mejor amigo se refería a ellas como vintage anterior a 1920.

A Dean como que le gustaba la forma en que South Amboy era ahora. Las personas eran leales unas con otras, trabajadoras y les gustaba el béisbol; Aunque Dean casi había intercambiado un par de puñetazos más bien amistosos defendiendo a sus adorados Sox (*).

No podía recordar haber pasado un verano como este. Dean había hecho algunos amigos y era cliente frecuente de algunos lugares, incluido el campo de juego del vecindario, que tenía una adorable jaula de bateo, y donde un tipo podía toparse con un animado juego nocturno. Caleb y él estaban quedándose en uno de los departamentos sobre "Taberna y café Landmark" en vez de desplazarse desde Nueva York todos los días al trabajo. El viejo Heiser, el dueño de la taberna, les daba 10% de descuento en comida y trago y ni siquiera les cobraba extra por el servicio de despertador cuando el tren que se dirigía a la estación Penn, pasaba cada mañana a las 5:05, retumbando en las ventanas y sacudiendo las paredes. Garantizaba que estuviesen fuera de la cama y en el sitio de trabajo antes que el sol saliera, lo que era una hora antes que todos los demás y la razón por la que en estos momentos Dean parecía no poder dejar de bostezar.

"Maldición, Sociecito. Sigue así en un rato toda la cuadrilla estará lista para tomarse una siesta" Oliver 'Moose' Havers, el antiguo compañero de habitación de Caleb y ahora capataz de Tri-Corp, dejo en el suelo el martillo que estaba blandiendo y paso uno de sus enormes brazos por su sudorosa frente "¿A qué hora volvieron de la ciudad anoche tú y el jefe?"

"Primero que todo, es Dean, cara de culo" pese a que Dean tenía vientres, Moose insistía en mantener el sobrenombre que le había dado al Dean de once años, que había conocido cuando este había pedido aventón todo el camino hasta Auburn durante el primer año de Caleb "Solo porque eres tres veces el tamaño de un humano normal no te da el derecho de menospreciar a los que no somos un fenómeno de altura y contorno"

"El chico te calló, Moose" Franklin Farley, uno de la cuadrilla se burló y Moose le tiró la botella de agua que había sacado recién del cooler con fuerza. El hombre la atrapo con un amortiguado oomph.

"No te pagamos para opinar, Farley"

Frank tomó un largo sorbo de la botella sonriéndole a Dean de oreja a oreja. La piel del hombre mayor lucia casi gris, cubierta por el polvo y tierra de horas de trabajo sacando suelos y antiguos papeles murales "Que bueno que es un servicio gratis que ofrezco o si no estaríamos todos llorando de aburrimiento"

Moose tomó dos botellas más de la hielera, lanzándole una a Dean. Pese a las bromas su rostro lucia su sonrisa bonachona. "Hay aspirinas en el botiquín si necesitas algo para la resaca, Sociecito".

Dean rodó los ojos, destapando la botella "¿Quién dice que tengo resaca?"

"Escuche el resultado del juego en la radio esta mañana. Caleb me dijo como odias perder"

"Malditos Yankees" gruño Dean, bebiendo casi toda el agua de un sorbo. Quizá había tomado más cervezas de las que había planeado cuando el juego había tomado un mal rumbo luego de la tercera entrada, pero no había estado ni cerca de estar borracho. Ese era Damien.

"Reaves también tomo mal el juego" intervino Frank "Casi me sacó la cabeza esta mañana cuando le pregunté qué cuadrillas necesitaban ir a los dos sitios que estamos nivelando"

"Damien no está precisamente en su lugar favorito" Dean termino su agua y tiró la botella en el tarro con el resto de la basura que habían recolectado. Una vasta variedad de rarezas dejadas atrás por los antiguos residentes. Él y los otros hombres de la cuadrilla habían comenzado una competencia de quien podía encontrar los objetos más extraños. Hasta ahora, Moose iba ganando con una especie de juguete sexual que asemejaba a un gato con nueve colas, además de tiras de cuero y plumas de colores.

"No veo porqué. Hay suficiente trabajo aquí para tenernos ocupados en demolición hasta navidad. South Amboy no es Brooklyn, pero me puedo acostumbran, siempre que los billetes sigan fluyendo. Además como que me gusta la distancia entre mi viejita y yo"

"No todo tiene que ver con el dinero, Farley. O darle a tu esposa un descanso de ti. Aunque estoy seguro que ella lo agradece. Tu sabes que al jefe le gusta construir cosas, no botarlas" Moose sacó una de sus infaltables barras energéticas de su bolsillo delantero y la abrió, casi comiéndose la barra completa con un mordisco. La masticó por solo un segundo antes de tragarla "No lo dice, pero sé que se siente mal por estos viejos lugares. Odia destrozarlos y luego botarlos como si nunca hubiesen significado nada"

Dean levantó la vista hacia Moose, un poco sorprendido de que alguien más conociese a su mejor amigo tan bien. Los últimos meses trabajando en la cuadrilla de Caleb, le habían abierto los ojos en varios aspectos. Por un lado podía ver la tentación de un trabajo regular de nueve a cinco. La rutina ofrecía conexiones a un mundo diferente al que existía en las sombras luego de la medianoche. Todavía estaba tratando de meterse en la cabeza el hecho que había otras personas que conocían a Caleb. Quizá un Caleb diferente a aquel con el que había crecido. Con el que compartía un mundo de cacería y cosas sobrenaturales.

"Cree que las casas que van a construir aquí y lo cito 'son unas monstruosidades sin alma de acero y vidrio'" continuó Moose "Así que dale un respiro"

"¿Entonces por qué aceptó el trabajo?" Dean había querido preguntarle eso mismo a Caleb durante las semanas que llevaban en New Jersey; semanas en las que su mejor amigo se había puesto cada vez más malhumorado y huraño. Dean había culpado parcialmente al hecho que estaba cerca de la playa, pero no había podido pasar del inmenso agradecimiento que sentía por haberle ofrecido un escape temporal de su vida normal, para tentar a la suerte abriendo precisamente esa lata de gusanos con su salvador. Cuando Caleb había aparecido en el pequeño pueblo de Monroe, Luisiana, donde Dean y su padre acababan de terminar una exitosa, pero llena de incidentes cacería de un hombre lobo a través de los pantanos, podría haberle pedido ayuda para trasquilarle las pelotas a un cerdo durante el verano y Dean habría saltado de alegría con la idea. No había duda que la aparición de Caleb en el primer aniversario de la partida de Sam para Stanford no había coincidencia. Tampoco la llamada telefónica del Pastor Jim, que había hecho que John Winchester capitulara ante los planes de verano de su protegido para Dean. Planes que no incluían cacería "Quiero decir que este no es ningún trabajo arquitectónico que vaya a ganar un premio"

La mirada que Farley y Moose intercambiaron hizo sentir súbitamente a Dean como un niño. Mucho más que el molesto apodo de Sociecito. A Dean podía no gustarle pero parecía que ellos estaban más enterados de lo que sea que le sucedía a Caleb. Él no había estado muy preocupado de nada el pasado año, excepto a sobrevivir la repentina despedida de Sam. La lluvia radioactiva que había dejado con ella. Esa había sido la prioridad número uno de Dean "¿Qué? ¿Tri-Corp está en problemas?"

"Yo no diría problemas" Farley se rascaba la parte de atrás de su calva cabeza "¿Verdad, Moose?"

"No" respondió Moose demasiado rápido "No en problemas exactamente. No hemos tenido que reducirnos ni nada. Quiero decir, perder la financiación del último proyecto en Chelsea dolió. Especialmente considerando la cantidad de tiempo que el jefe puso en los diseños, pero este trabajo vino en el momento justo ¿sabes? Creo que Caleb espera que si nos va bien, podría tener opción a postular a unos de los grandes proyectos que saldrán de este. Proyectos que realmente podrían ponernos nuevamente en el mapa. O sea, South Amboy es un pueblo al borde…"

"De un cambio radical" lo interrumpió Dean con un movimiento de su mano y preguntándose cuando exactamente Tri-Corp había caído del mapa y por qué Damien no se había molestado en mencionarlo "Lo sé. Lo he escuchado"

"Entonces entenderás porqué tu tío ve este trabajo como una especie de mal necesario, como piques de velocidad. Dolorosos y sucios, pero efectivos" el hecho de que Moose tirara lo que quedaba de su barra energética a la basura en lugar de comérsela, decía mucho de su intento de optimismo "En ocasiones, un hombre tiene que ponerse de rodillas y aguantarse de vez en cuando, por una oportunidad de salir de la banca durante el gran partido"

"¿Así es como lograste jugar tanto tiempo en la Universidad, Havers?" se burló Farley, dándole palmaditas en los enormes hombros de Moose "Apuesto a que eres realmente bueno en ponerte de rodillas y aguantarte"

Y con eso el humor cambio y Dean se encontró nuevamente en el mundo de la construcción. Uno no tan totalmente distinto del de la Hermandad, cuando veías todas las bromas entre compañeros en nombre de un ambiente de trabajo agradable. Suponía que los profundos lazos formados luchando contra un enemigo común no existían, pero algo decía del pasar el tiempo juntos, trabajando duro para lograr un objetivo común, mientras se quejaban de esposas que se quejaban mucho, novias frígidas y desilusiones debido al desempeño de su equipo favorito de deporte.

"No más comentarios de la galería de los maníes" Moose lo apunto con el martillo de goma "es hora de que te ganes tu salario en lugar de entretenernos con tu rutina de cómico"

"Lo tomaré como un sí" Frank le cerró el ojo a Dean, agarro sus herramientas y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había estado trabajando "Ten cuidado con él, niño"

"¿Estás listo para intentar quitar nuevamente a esa cubierta olvidada de Dios que Caleb insiste en que salvemos?" Moose indicó con la cabeza hacia la ornamentada estructura de madera sobre la chimenea "Como tú mismo dijiste. No está muy contento y temo que se ponga a llorar si tenemos que destruirlo"

Dean miró con melancolía a su propio martillo. El que había estado utilizando toda la mañana para botar paredes. Puede que entendiera la tristeza de su amigo por estar destruyendo estas viejas casas, pero no la compartía. Pese al trabajo duro, que dejaba sus hombros y espalda, gritando por clemencia cada noche, Dean había descubierto que el hecho de aniquilar y destruir bastante terapéutico. Mackland Ames aprobaría orgulloso el uso positivo de años de frustración acumulada.

"Considerando que no tolero ver a un hombre adulto llorar, imagino que podemos intentarlo" Dean agarro la barra de acero y se acercó a la cubierta. Había visto la chispa en la mirada de Caleb cuando había visto la pieza al entrar en el viejo lugar antes de comenzar la demolición. En la taberna, mientras compartían cervezas y hamburguesas, Caleb había hablado sin parar de lo rara de la madera, el hecho de que la cubierta seguramente era lo más costoso en la casa y lo inusual que era que un arquitecto añadiese una pieza así de elaborado en una residencia típica de 1920. Decir que Caleb había tocado la luna al descubrir que dos de las otras casas también poseían cubiertas como esa era quedarse cortos. Había planeado darle uno al Pastor Jim, lo que había disparado un par de ideas para renovar la granja de El Guardián. Dean no se iba a ir hasta encontrar una forma de remover la jodida pieza de madera.

"He intentado de todo y la linda señorita simplemente no cede"

"¿También es algo que te sucedió mucho en la Universidad, Oliver?" Dean pasó su mano recorriendo la parte trasera de la cubierta. Le daba la razón a Damien con que la pieza era inusual. Madera oscura y sinuosa. Suave al tacto y lustrosa pese a la decadencia que la rodeaba. Luciría bien donde Jim. Quizá podrían ponerla en La Cripta.

"Suficiente Sociecito" Moose insertó su propia barra de acero en el otro borde y gruño mientras intentaba mover la madera de la base de la pared "Debes saber que las señoritas caían a mis pies"

"Un lugar peligroso considerando las zapatillas con clavos talla dieciséis que usabas en ese entonces" Dean agregó su peso y juntos intentaron soltarla.

"Lo único que rompí fueron sus corazones cuando el viejo Moose fue demasiado rápido para que lo atraparan"

Dean soltó una carcajada "Si mal no recuerdo, Damien decía que tenías otro sobrenombre en la línea ofensiva. ¿No era tortuga?"

"¿Nadie te ha dicho que la constancia y perseverancia ganan la carrera, niño?"

"En mi experiencia, lo único que logras con constancia y perseverancia es terminar muerto" Dean vio la mirada confundida que le lanzo Moose y le sonrió con malicia. Una de las cosas difíciles de vivir 'en la superficie' con los normales era que uno tenía que tener cuidado de lo que decía. Había una razón totalmente legítima por la que John Winchester había dejado todos sus antiguos amigos en Kansas tras él y no se molestaba en crear nuevos lazos más que con los de la Hermandad. Dean se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Sam, teniendo que mentirles a todos sus nuevos amigos en Stanford. "Hay que ser rápido para evitar los escopetazos"

Moose negó con la cabeza "Un día, tú y Caleb van a aprender, de manera difícil, como asegurarse que las mujeres con que se enganchan no sean casadas, tengan un novio ex convicto o no vivan con su loco papá"

"¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso?" Dean intentó meter más la barra "Las mujeres necesitan tener un poco de misterio si quieren retener mi interés"

"Considerando que Caleb, aparece una vez al mes, apaleado, creo que me apegaré a las chicas aburridas"

"El lado salvaje no es para todos Oliver"

"Ahora suenas como Caleb"

"Si tuviese un dólar por cada vez que he escuchado eso, podría hacer una inversión que colocara a Tri-Corp nuevamente en el mapa" el último gran esfuerzo de Dean no consiguió nada, ni siquiera soltar una estaquita "Demonios ¿con qué pegaron esta cosa?"

"No tengo idea. Ni siquiera puedo encontrar marcas de clavos" Moose dejó caer su barra y se agacho. Metió su cabeza en la chimenea y Dean lo observó recorrer con su mano las maderas que enmarcaban los bordes "Es la más maldita cosa..."

"Déjame probar con el mazo" Dean agarro el martillo de goma, decepcionado con su ligereza. Comenzó a golpear con suavidad por el perímetro de la cubierta. Se dobló para alcanzar la parte más baja del marco. Cada esquina de la cubierta tenía una pieza cuadrada con un tallado al centro que asemejaba la cara de un hombre. Dean pensó que el que en ese momento estaba golpeando daba la impresión de estar sonriendo. Golpeó justo en la sonriente cara y escucho un ruido como que algo se destapaba y un crujido, pero no vio que se hubiese dañado algo en la superficie.

"Whoa… Creo que no es una chimenea funcional" comentó Moose, rápidamente agachándose para ver la abertura.

Dean se puso de pie y vio que la piedra de la parte trasera de la chimenea se había abierto, dando paso a una abertura del tamaño de una ventana entre las paredes "Genial"

"Esto es definitivamente una primera vez para mi" Moose se sentó en sus talones estudiando el panel secreto.

"Lo dice el hombre que perdió su veta aventurera" Dean subió y bajo sus cejas "De dónde vengo, los pasajes secretos son comunes. De hecho, tenemos uno en la granja"

Moose negó con la cabeza, creyendo que Dean estaba bromeando como siempre. En ocasiones, la verdad era más increíble que la ficción. "Déjame adivinar, Robin ¿La baticueva?"

"He sido llamado un muchacho maravilloso, pero es más una Cripta que una cueva" Dean mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar, sabiendo que probablemente podría soltar toda la sórdida historia de la Hermandad y Moose creería que estaba tomándole el pelo. Se adelantó, pero el constructor agarro su brazo "Whoa ¿Vas a entrar ahí?"

"Claro que si" Dean se soltó del agarre "Tiene que haber algo ahí atrás que le gane a ese juguete sexual que encontraste. Casi puedo saborear el bistec, la cerveza y los cien dólares que apostamos ya están haciendo un hoyo en mi bolsillo. Además, no hay forma que puedas meter tu Hulkfenomeno de cuerpo por ahí, Moose"

"Mejor llévate esto" Moose le pasó su linterna con un poco característico ceño fruncido "Y por el bien de Pete, ten cuidado"

Dean rodó los ojos con el gesto de preocupación, pero agarró la linterna. Culpaba a Caleb por la sobreprotección. Dean había trabajado duro para probar que era tan capaz como cualquier otro tipo en la planilla de sueldos. Hecho nada sencillo considerando su parentesco con el jefe "Prometo ni siquiera rasguñarme"

"Bien, porque Caleb te puso en mi cuadrilla por una razón"

"¿Para que evite que te comas todas las ganancias?" bromeo Dean mientras medio se deslizaba y medio gateaba a través de la estrecha abertura. Una vez dentro, pudo ponerse de pie y batió la luz de un lado hacia otro. El espacio se abría a un área del tamaño de un dormitorio pequeño.

"¿Te ha dicho alguien que el gen de sabelotodo es dominante en tu familia?" le preguntó Moose.

"Si tuviese un dólar por cada vez…" Dean no terminó la frase, al ver las botellas de vidrio, pulcramente colocadas en los libreros que llenaban todas las paredes. Telas de araña cubrían los contenedores ambarinos de todos tamaños y de pronto la disertación de Caleb acerca de las viejas casas que fueron el pick de arquitectura durante la época del a prohibición, se volvió más interesante. Dean estaba seguro que una reserva secreta de Whiskey de 90 años iba a hacerlo ganar la apuesta y mucho más rico.

"¿Estás bien ahí, Sociecito?"

"Moose, mi viejo. Estoy mejor que bien" Dean tomó una de las botellas del estante, volteándose para volver a la abertura. Un estruendo se escuchó sobre su cabeza. No era que en el exterior se hubiese desatado una tormenta sino que provenía de los cimientos de la casa, que temblaron y se remecieron lanzando polvo y más botellas encima de Dean. Otro crujido soltó uno de los estantes de la pared y se vino encima del joven de veintidós años. Dean pudo girarse, evitando un golpe directo, pero la mirada que dio hacia atrás hizo que lo alcanzara a golpear en la espalda, empujándolo al otro estante, donde su pecho golpeo en la madera solida con un crujido. La estructura caída lo tenía atrapado contra su gemela. Las botellas de alcohol explotaron a su alrededor cuando golpearon el piso a sus pies.

"¡Dean!"

Dean intentó amortiguar un grito de dolor mientras usaba la fuerza de sus piernas, para deslizarse y liberarse. Perdió parte de su camisa y algo de la piel de su espalda en el proceso, pero al menos podía respirar nuevamente. Todavía mantenía la botella de Whiskey que había tomado del estante firmemente agarrada. Inhalo con cuidado e intentó ver la situación en el oscuro espacio. Lo último que necesitaba es que Caleb entrara como toro loco y lo encontrara cubierto de mugre, sangre y trago. Dean ni siquiera estaba utilizando el jodido casco que su mejor amigo lo había hecho prometer usar en el sitio de trabajo. Caleb decía que OSHA, los multaría si no lo hacía, pero Dean no se había perdido el hecho de que Caleb no parecía preocupado por Moose, Farley o la mitad de la cuadrilla que no lo utilizaba "Moose, estoy bien"

"¿Sociecito?" Dean noto el alivio en la voz del hombre "¿Estás seguro que estás bien?"

Dean asintió, aun cuando sabía que Moose no podía verlo. Se enfocó en la tenue luz de la abertura. La mayor parte del polvo ya se había asentado, permitiéndole ver al otro hombre en cuatro patas asomado en la chimenea.

"Estoy bien. En verdad" las costillas de Dean lo estaban matando, pero había sufrido peores heridas siendo tirado de un lado para otro por un espíritu vengativo.

"¿Puedes salir? ¿Necesitas que vaya a buscarte?"

"Eso es lo último que necesitamos. Un hipopótamo en la tienda de porcelana" Dean gruño mientras se ponía de rodillas, todavía afirmando botellas sin romper del Whiskey. Gateo hacia la abertura y se alegró al ver que aparentemente esta había cedido un poco más, abriendo otro poco el pasaje. Así no tendría que retorcer su adolorido cuerpo para salir. Levantó la botella notando el florido emblema impreso en la gastada etiqueta dorada "Trata de no ser mal perdedor, Oliver"

Moose le sonrió del otro lado, con un exasperado movimiento de la cabeza "Maldición, niño. Te habría comprado un bistec y cerveza si lo hubieses pedido"

"Y ahora me lo dices" Dean rodó sus ojos "Aunque todavía queda el tea de mi dinero y mi orgullo"

"Joder. Te daré los cien dólares si sacas tu trasero de ahí y te colocas el casco antes que Caleb llegue"

"Maldición, Moose" Dean suspiró "Te dije que no enviaras a Farley a buscarlo. Teníamos un trato"

"Perdóname por creer que una casa cayéndote encima estaba dentro de los primeros de la lista de incidentes que debo reportarle al gran hermano. Eso también va en caso de que Farley te tire un saco de concreto en un pie o que te martilles un dedo"

Dean gruño pensando en cómo iba a cortar la sobreprotección de Caleb cuando su amigo viera los cortes y moretones que seguro tenía. En una cacería dichas heridas serían ignoradas como parte del trabajo, pero Caleb parecía pensar que Tri-Corp era algo totalmente distinto. Como si Dean fuese un novato nuevamente. "Mejor dame una mano para salir de aquí"

Moose estiró la mano al mismo tiempo que Dean le estiraba la mano que no sostenía la botella. Nunca hicieron contacto. Fue como golpear una puerta de vidrio.

"¿Qué demonios?" Moose intento nuevamente agarrar la mano estirada de Dean. Su rostro reflejaba su confusión cuando una vez más fue bloqueado por una fuerza invisible "No puede ser…"

"Oh, mierda" Dean miró de su mano al espacio entre él y Moose. Recordó la asombrada reacción de Caleb cuando había descubierto la cubierta "Madera de Cocobolo"

"¿Qué?" Moose ahora tenía ambas manos apoyadas en la barrera invisible, empujando con toda su fuerza. "Esto es una locura. ¿Es una especie de broma?"

"No mucho" Dean se sentó en los talones, pasando una mano por su cabello. Dean, ahora recordaba donde había visto esa madera anteriormente. Recordó porque era especial, además de hermosa y para qué era utilizada además de para finos instrumentos musicales. El cocobolo se mencionaba en las leyendas, a menudo se utilizaba en barreras mágicas y encantamientos. Quien quiera que había escondido el trago no estaba bromeando acerca de su protección. Paneles secretos eran una cosa, pero escondites embrujados otra totalmente distinta. Obviamente, él había gatillado el hechizo. El mismo hechizo que había sellado todas las entradas e impedía que saliera. Dean estaba jodido "La cubierta está hecha con madera de Cocobolo"

"¿Y eso que significa?" Moose ahora estaba pateando la barricada invisible que le impedía llegar a Dean. Dio tres fuertes golpes antes de retroceder y colocar sus manos en las caderas como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba sucediendo "¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?"

"Significa que puedes intentar con un mazo, diablos, puedes meterle una carga de dinamita en esta mierda y yo voy a seguir atascado" Dean colocó su mano en lo que debiese ser aire, sintiendo el ligero eco de electricidad a través de su anillo de cazador. Estaban lidiando con magia poderosa. Moose no iba a entender. Levantó su mirada encontrando la del capataz, cuyos ojos lucían asustados "Más vale que traigas a Caleb"

(*) Si leyeron prioridades sabrán que en este AU, Dean es un fanático del béisbol y de los Red Sox.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

¿Y bien, qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Son varios capítulos, pero no se preocupen. Están todos traducidos y los subiré muy rápido :D

Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

"Escondites"

De Ridley C. James

Pre serie. Dean pone su vida en riesgo cuando tropieza con un tesoro de noventa años de antigüedad escondido en medio de South Amboy, New Jersey. Poniendo en movimiento una cacería en el más inocuo de los lugares.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Capítulo 2

Caleb Reaves maldijo a su suerte de mierda no por primera vez aquella mañana. No solo había tenido que tomar dos llamadas de 'emergencia' del presidente del Comité de Renovación de South Amboy, quienes habían contratado a Tri-Corp para la demolición, además Jan Bell, su asistente, había escogido ese momento para dejarle un montón de factturas y tres abultados archivadores en su escritorio.

"¿Olvidaste traer tus bifocales JB? Porque esto parece papeleo. Yo no hago papeleo" Caleb levantó la vista a la mujer de pelo caoba que le devolvió la mirada, notando que su habitual ceño fruncido estaba en su lugar. La mirada enojada no ocultaba las facciones definidas y las mejillas altas, prueba que en su tiempo Jan debía haber sido una preciosidad. Sin embargo, ella no era conocida por su amabilidad, sino por sus habilidades organizacionales, fineza con los números y su habilidad para poner en su sitio a cualquier mal hablado y rudo trabajador de la construcción, además de por su mala actitud. Había ayudado a administrar las oficinas ejecutivas de las Industrias Ames por treinta y cinco años, hasta que había decidido retirarse para viajar por el país con su esposo, Berry, en su casa rodante. A veces, Caleb se preguntaba si la sugerencia de Cullen de persuadir a su antigua empleada para trabajar medio tiempo en Tri-Corp, no era una especie de venganza porque Caleb no había seguido los pasos de su abuelo trabajando en las Industrias Ames "¿Para qué te pago entonces tremendo billete?"

"Ya revise estos, sabelotodo" la mujer mayor empujo unos planos haciendo lugar para una taza de café y dos pastillas azules frente a Caleb.

"Lo creas o no mi timbre 'Aprobado por Caleb Reaves' no funciona en ciertos ítems. Y para contestar a tu pregunta, NO me estas pagando billete suficiente para ser tu cuidadora personal y tu mucama ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué te quite los zapatos y te masajee los hombros?"

Dios, si Caleb creyera que hacer que la vieja murciélago trabajara en los nudos de su cuello evitaría la horrible jaqueca que tenía desde que había despertado esa mañana, le ofrecería un bono. Quizá algunas acciones "¿Y arriesgarme a comprometer nuestra relación absolutamente profesional, Jan? Jamás"

"¿Un Ames que conoce la apropiada etiqueta de negocios? Eso es dudable" Jan estiró el frente de su blusa crema, y golpeteo sus esmaltadas y rojas uñas en el escritorio "Tu abuelo solía enviarme a comprar lencería y perfume para cualquier mujer con la que estuviese saliendo en mi horario de colación. Recogí su lavandería, escribí correspondencia personal, la que dejaría incluso a un joven Casanova como tú, colorado de la vergüenza y tomé dictados en el baño de caballeros luego de un desafortunado incidente con ostras en mal estado"

Caleb tomó las dos pastillas y las trago con una mueca. La habilidad de Jan para preparar café dejaba bastante que desear "Como si ya no me sintiese como que voy a vomitar. Muchas gracias por compartir esas imágenes de mi dulce y viejo abuelo"

Jan le sonrió con su perfecta y blanca dentadura, luciendo absolutamente sin cuidado por su dilema, aunque si se movió a cerrar las persianas tras su escritorio para bloquear el sol de mediodía de Junio. Dejo el cuarto en suaves sombras "Para que aprendas, jovencito. Quizá deberías aprender a dejar tus celebraciones para el fin de semana. Tu generación es de hacer lo que le da la gana en el momento sin importar las consecuencias"

"Definitivamente debería" Caleb se masajeo la sien ofreciéndole a la mujer una practicada mirada de arrepentimiento. Solo desearía que su palpitante jaqueca pudiese ser atribuida a la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido en el estadio de los Yankee la noche pasada. Desafortunadamente el cazador reconocía los signos de una inminente visión.

Sabía que no debía interferir con sus habilidades psíquicas. Entendía completamente las ramificaciones de hacerlo, pero maldición. Esta vez se merecía un jodido tiempo libre. Caleb podía escuchar la pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza, como su personal Mackland Ames, recordándole a su hijo que resistirse era inútil. Solo hacía que el dolor fuese peor y rara vez evitaba lo inevitable. De todas formas, Caleb no tenía tiempo para una interrupción sobrenatural. No tenía el tiempo para ir a la cacería que sus visiones siempre precedían. Tendría que aprender a lidiar con el dolor al menos hasta llegar a su fecha límite en Agosto.

El golpeteo de la puerta delantera hizo que Caleb sintiera que su cabeza era torturada con miles de agujas. Su improvisada oficina estaba ubicada en lo que habría sido la cocina de la vieja y sencilla casa rodante que habían instalado como oficinas temporales mientras estaban en el terreno. El cuarto principal podría haber sido la mejor opción, pero Jan había reclamado para ella el cuarto cerrado y con aire acondicionado, diciendo que necesitaba tranquilidad ya que se veía forzada a viajar cada mañana y tarde desde Manhattan. En ese momento Caleb no había reclamado. El refrigerador había sido un incentivo y la gran ventana diseñada para el área de comedor, había tirado a su artista interno, incluso si no era el tipo de trabajo que requiriese muchos bosquejos. Ahora, definitivamente estaba pensando en tomar posesión de uno de los pequeños dormitorios del fondo que utilizaban como bodega.

"¡Caleb!" la ruidosa voz de Frank Farley se añadió a la miseria de Caleb. Jan pareció tener algo de compasión con su jefe y le bloqueo el paso al gran hombre negro, antes de que entrara en el espacio de Caleb sin invitación.

"Alto ahí, Frank" la voz de Jan era suave pero firme "¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?"

Frank, esquivó a la mujer con experticia, dirigiéndose directo al escritorio de Caleb "Jefe. Tenemos un problema en el 303. Parece como que alguna estructura interna cedió y creo que Dean puede estar atrapado adentro"

Caleb casi no registro el nombre de su mejor amigo cuando fue embestido por un sinfín de imágenes en su cabeza. Flechazos brillantes iluminando la cara de un hombre desconocido. Un brillo verde y dorado en unas arrugadas manos. Una mujer sacudiendo un humeante palo frente a un extraño antes de posarlo en una cubierta. La misma e inusual cubierta que Caleb había admirado en el 303.

"¡¿Caleb?! ¿Me escuchaste?"

La voz de Frank rompió el hechizo y Caleb se empujó del escritorio intentando ponerse de pie, apenas fue liberado de la corta visión. No había visto a Dean, pero lo sintió. Su conexión se encendió como un sonido de fondo en una película muda. La adrenalina lo inundo. Era la típica liberación de endorfinas que precedía al brote psíquico, sumando al miedo por lo que había sucedido a Dean.

"¿Está herido?"

"No estoy seguro, viejo. Moose me envió a buscarte lo antes posible"

"¿Llamo a los paramédicos?" Jan agarró el teléfono.

Caleb la detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza. Sus habilidades le decían que Dean estaba vivo. Consciente. Su mejor amigo se sentía casi igual como Caleb respecto a la ayuda médica. Y no estaba en su naturaleza invitar ayuda externa a menos que fuese absolutamente necesaria. Agarró uno de los radios portátiles y le paso el otro a Jan "Te llamaré si necesitamos llamarlos"

Caleb y Frank corrieron a través del lote vacío que habían limpiado el primer mes para instalar la base de operaciones. Farley se esforzó por mantener el ritmo de Caleb mientras le explicaba excitadamente como había oído la conmoción desde la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaba trabajando. Se había sentido como si el ruido viniese de dentro de las paredes.

"No entiendo qué paso. Iban a intentar quitar la cubierta cuando los dejé luego de la colación"

Caleb y Frank iban a mitad de la calle que llevaba a la casa en que Moose y la cuadrilla habían estado trabajando los pasados dos días, cuando el capataz llego corriendo de un lote vecino.

"Skid…joder, no vas a creer esta mierda" Moose se deslizo frenando frente a ellos, doblándose a la mitad con sus manos en las rodillas para recobrar el aliento "No he visto nada como esto nunca…Sociecito…"

"¿Moose?" Caleb observo con impaciencia mientras su antiguo compañero de habitación luchaba por inhalar suficiente oxígeno para continuar. Se retorcía con la necesidad de ayudar a Dean. De ver por sí mismo que el joven estaba en una pieza.

"Sociecito está atrapado en un pasaje secreto, viejo" Oliver miró de Caleb a Farley "Mas bien es que no puedo sacarlo"

"¿Pasaje secreto?" Farley puso sus manos en las caderas, frunciéndole el ceño a Moose "¿De qué estás hablando Havers? ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza con alguno de los escombros que cayeron?"

"En la cubierta. El niño apretó un pestillo, igual que en una película. Había un cuarto escondido. Cuando entro, todo el lugar comenzó a venirse abajo a su alrededor" Moose indicó con un dedo por sobre su hombro "Vayan a ver ustedes mismos"

Farley indico el radio que Caleb tenía "¿Deberíamos llamar a otras cuadrillas de las otras casas, Jefe? Michaels y Evans están a dos cuadras. Vamos a necesitar asegurar la estructura antes de empezar cualquier tipo de excavación"

Michaels y Evans eran dos de los mejores ingenieros de Tri-Corp. Caleb los habría llamado para que le ayudaran si las imágenes que había captado de la disparada mente de Oliver no hubiesen confirmado sus miedos. Conocimientos de estructura integral no era la clase de conocimiento que necesitaban para este particular trabajo.

"No" respondió un poco brusco. Farley compartió una mirada confundida con Moose. Caleb tomo un profundo aliento y suavizó su tono. "Déjame mirar primero. Cuartos ocultos no son exactamente algo para lo que tengamos protocolo"

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Caleb le indicó a Farley que se detuviera. Le agradaba Frank y confiaba en él, pero el hombre no sabía como mantener su boca cerrada. Era el chismoso oficial de Tri-Corp "Frank, quédate aquí. No dejes entrar a nadie hasta que sepamos con qué clase de fractura de estructura estamos tratando. No queremos que se nos venga toda la casa encima"

Farley no parecía muy contento de que lo hubiesen dejado fuera de la acción, pero se quedó donde le dijeron, mientras Moose seguía a Caleb y le indicaba la cubierta. "Te lo digo. Esto es raro con R mayúscula"

"¿Por qué no me das una linterna Oliver?"

"Voy a buscar la de Frank atrás" Caleb asintió antes de atravesar la habitación y arrodillarse justo fuera de la chimenea. Dean estaba sentado a poca distancia, apoyado contra el pilar de piedra. El joven cazador estaba cubierto de polvo y tenía un poco de sangre en la mejilla, pero sonrió cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Caleb. Sostenía orgullosos su botella de Whiskey.

"Llegas justo a tiempo para el Happy Hour, Damien"

"Maldición, niño" el alivio inundo a Caleb y soltó una risita ligeramente histérica "Si necesitabas un día libre tanto, podrías habérmelo pedido"

"Uno pensaría eso, pero mi jefe es un verdadero cabrón ¿sabes?" Dean se movió acomodándose, encogiéndose un poco al llevar sus rodillas a su pecho "Espera que llegue a trabajar temprano y que me quede hasta tarde"

"¿Estas bien?" Caleb sintió un eco del dolor de Dean. Paso su mirada nuevamente sobre el muchacho preocupado por heridas que no fuesen visibles.

"Estoy un poco aporreado, pero nada que una ducha, un Coney Dog (**) y una cerveza no pueda curar"

"¿Entonces imagino que tienes una razón para que estés pasando el rato ahí?" Caleb se estiró para tocarlo, experimentando el fenómeno que Moose le había explicado. Su mano fue bloqueada antes de alcanzar a tocar a Dean, pese a que solo unos centímetros de distancia y nada visible los separaba. Ellos no eran tipos muy de tocarse, pero en ese momento Caleb sintió un horrible retortijón de nervios al no poder hacer contacto físico con su mejor amigo, lo que implicaba que no podría sacarlos de ahí pronto "Joder"

"Lo mismo que digo yo" Dean indicó sobre su cabeza "Imagino que la madera de Cocobolo que estabas admirando, no fue una elección al azar del artesano local. Me hizo acordar de la hechicera que nos secuestró a Sammy y a mi cuando estabas en Auburn. ¿Recuerdas la caja especial que Bobby dijo que tenías que tener para atrapar su corazón? ¿Estaba hecha de esta misma mierda, verdad?"

"Si, de lo mismo" Caleb soltó un rosario de maldiciones, pasando sus manos sobre toda la longitud de la chimenea y descubriendo que la barrera no tenía debilidades. Debería haberlo pensado inmediatamente. Haber visto las posibles conexiones en vez de solo ver la belleza de la pieza. No estarían en este desastre. Después de todo, esto era parte de la maldición considerando las vidas que llevaban. "Nunca lo había visto utilizado en gran escala. La hemos utilizado en barreras para evitar que algunas cosas pasen, como con el Wendigo, pero…"

"¿Quizá es como una trampa de demonios?" Ofreció Dean, sin logar hacer que Caleb se sintiera ni un poquito mejor.

Caleb negó con la cabeza "¿Ves algún tipo de marca? ¿Cómo fue que lo abriste?"

"Moose y yo estábamos tratando de quitar esta mierda cuando le pegué a uno de los grabados que estabas admirando en la madera. Y el pasadizo se abrió"

"¿Y se te ocurrió que era buena idea que te metieras a revisarlo?" Caleb le frunció el ceño al más joven "Y sin tu casco para más remate"

Caleb rodo los ojos "¿Qué habrías hecho tú, Damien?"

Caleb sabía con certeza que él hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero la seguridad de Dean estaba mucho más arriba en la escala de prioridades que la suya "Yo soy el jefe. Las mismas reglas no se aplican para mi" 

"No es como si hubiese estado esperando algo sobrenatural. Después del botín de juguetes sexuales que descubrimos, estaba apostando, al menos, por un calabozo secreto de sadomasoquismo, con su cámara de tortura incluida, para ganarle a Moose"

"Apostando…" Caleb conocía a su mejor amigo demasiado bien "Mas bien esperando tropezarte con la sala de juegos de un pervertido"

"Esta no es la clase de jodida que tenía en mente" Dean movió sus cejas arriba y abajo, sonriendo "Malditas brujas hijas de perra"

"¿Acabas de decir brujas?" Moose se deslizó junto a Caleb, sosteniendo la linterna.

"Malditos brutos hijos de perra" aclaró Caleb, casi sin mirar a su capataz mientras tomaba la linterna y apuntaba más allá de Dean, logrando ver la destrucción al interior. El caído estante y las botellas rotas. Si el lugar estaba hechizado, no podrán entrar por ese lado tampoco "Pensamos que esto es obra de los contrabandistas"

Dean levantó la botella que había tomado en un brindis de broma "Salud por su ingenuidad"

"Moose, vamos a necesitar mantener a las otras cuadrillas fuera de aquí y doblar el equipo en el número 200. Debemos sacar los hombres de la 306 y la 309" habían cubiertas similares en esas casas y Caleb no quería otro hombre atrapado.

"¿Entonces las cubiertas ya no son una prioridad? Moose miró con sospecha a la chimenea "¿Qué demonios está pasando, Skid?"

Caleb sintió que las tripas se le retorcían con algo que no era miedo o preocupación por Dean. Miró directamente a los ojos a su viejo compañero de habitación y trató de pensar en una mentira creíble. Era difícil no desviar la mirada y le sonrió "Como te dije. Parece que algunos contrabandistas se pusieron creativos tratando de proteger su botín. Tú y Deuce accionaron la trampa. Esa costosa cubierta debe haber sido una especie de marca"

"Si" agregó Dean "Como un X en un mapa de piratas"

"Eso no explica esto" Moose se estiró para tratar de agarrar a Dean y su mano fue nuevamente bloqueada "Nunca he visto algo como esto. Es como un campo de fuerza o algo salido de Star Trek"

"Más como vidrio invisible a prueba de balas" agregó Dean y tanto Caleb como Moose lo miraron incrédulos. Caleb le daba crédito al muchacho por intentarlo "El panel debe haber estado escondido en la pared. Cuando agarre la botella se deslizó y se cerró"

"¿Vidrio invisible?" Moose frunció el ceño. Restregó su desordenado cabello y una gota de sudor se deslizó hasta la punta de su torcida nariz.

"Probablemente aísla todo el lugar" continuó Dean "Como una caja. Tendremos suerte si no me quedo sin aire"

Oliver miró hacia arriba como pidiendo alguna especie de asistencia divina "¿Ustedes dos realmente piensan que me golpearon demasiado en la cabeza mientras jugaba? ¿En verdad creen que soy un deportista tonto?"

"Bueno, estuvo ese Iron Bowl donde te noquearon" Caleb arqueó una ceja.

"Esos imbéciles de Alabama jamás sacaron a Moose Havers del campo de juego y tú sabes muy bien…" Moose se detuvo en medio de su declaración, dándose cuenta de la táctica de Caleb para que olvidara el tema, mencionando su odio por Crimson "Corta con la mierda, Reaves y dime qué es lo que realmente está sucediendo"

Caleb miró a Dean. Sintió la corriente de simpatía que le llegó a través del vínculo psíquico que había abierto con el joven. Su mejor amigo era el que estaba atrapado, lastimado más de lo que le había admitido a Caleb y sin embargo estaba preocupado por Caleb, quien tendría que sincerarse con Oliver. Caleb tomó un aliento, suspiró y luego volvió a mirar a Moose "No me pidas que lo haga Moose"

"¿Por qué diablos no? 

"Porque no quiero mentirte viejo"

"Entonces no mientas" Moose le indico la cubierta "Intenta decirme la verdad para variar"

"Lo siento" Caleb apretó la mandíbula. Ellos hacían lo que hacían y se callaban al respecto. Era la frase favorita de su mentor, John Winchester. Caleb se apegaba a la regla porque había descubierto, de la mala manera, lo que ser diferente significaba. Incluso la gente buena se volvía contra las cosas que no entendía. Si alguien no encajaba dentro de la caja llamada normal, tendían a envolverlos en camisas de fuerza y meterlos en cuartos acolchados para tirar la llave "No puedo"

El rostro de Moose se puso colorado, no solo debido al asfixiante calor de la casa "¿No puedes o no quieres, socio?"

"Supongo que ambas"

"Joder" Moose fue el primero en desviar la mirada con una decepcionada sacudida de cabeza. Caleb, no por primera vez en la vida, fue muy consciente de las advertencias de John Winchester acerca de mezclar la cacería con su otra vida. Un error y las líneas se borraban fácilmente.

"Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Oliver" Caleb miró a Dean nuevamente. La desesperación por liberar al joven le ganaba al hecho de que los dos mundos que tan cuidadosamente había construido y mantenidos separados por más de una década, parecían destinados a colisionar uno con otro.

"Los dos necesitamos tu ayuda" agregó Dean.

La declaración del joven hizo que Moose se reenfocara en él. Se encogió de hombros "Mientras ustedes no piensen que pueden tratarme como si fuese un idiota. Quiero decir, el vidrio a prueba de balas probablemente no fue inventado hasta algún momento de los ochenta"

Caleb resoplo, dándole a Dean un guiño "Supongo que esto nos enseñara a no tratar de engañar a Oliver, Deuce"

"¿Qué necesitas para sacar al Sociecito de ahí?" el rostro de Moose permaneció severo, dándole a entender a Caleb que no lo había perdonado todavía. Iba a tomar más que una cerveza y un viaje a Coney Island para arreglar las cosas entre él y su socio de negocios.

"Necesitamos a Bobby o a Jim" respondió Dean antes de que Caleb pudiera.

"¿El tipo que me has contado tiene un depósito de chatarra? ¿Es tu tío o algo así? ¿Y el pastor de una iglesia de Kentucky? ¿Fue a tu graduación, verdad?"

"Si" Caleb paso una mano por su cabello, pensando en quien debía llamar primero. No entendía totalmente con qué estaban lidiando.

"¿Un mecánico y un Pastor saben mucho acerca de pasajes secretos y contrabandistas?"

"Solo digamos que tienen diversas habilidades y dejémoslo en eso, socio" Caleb se puso de pie, mirando hacia la puerta. No quería dejar al chico, pero su teléfono celular estaba en su oficina junto con algunas cosas que necesitaba para proteger la casa antes de que oscureciera. No podían agarrarlos desprevenidos nuevamente. También tenía que inventar una historia convincente para Frank.

"Ve" Dean le indicó a la puerta, pareciendo entender su dilema "Mientras antes los llames, antes me podrán sacar de aquí"

"Yo me quedo hasta que regreses" Moose se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho "Ni siquiera la línea ofensiva de Crimson podría pasar sobre mí"

Caleb vio la azul y determinada mirada de Oliver y encontró entendimiento, aunque no absolución. Le dio un tirante asentimiento de cabeza, sabiendo que el otro hombre merecía más que la pobre construcción de medias verdades, pero había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que en la vida raramente le daba a un hombre una mano justa "Gracias, Moose. Te debo una".

(**) Coney Dog o Coney Island Hot Dog es un hot dog tipico de Coney Island


	3. Chapter 3

"Escondites"

De Ridley C. James

Pre serie. Dean pone su vida en riesgo cuando tropieza con un tesoro de noventa años de antigüedad escondido en medio de South Amboy, New Jersey. Poniendo en movimiento una cacería en el más inocuo de los lugares.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Capitulo 3

"No está tratando de ser un imbécil a propósito" le dijo Dean a Moose cuando Caleb estaba fuera de alcance. Había escuchado la puerta cerrarse y alcanzado a oír la amortiguada voz de Frank cuando Caleb le explicaba lo que necesitaba que hiciera.

Moose espero hasta que estuvo completamente en silencio y se volteo para encararlo "Ambos sabemos que en el caso de Caleb no requiere de mucho esfuerzo"

"Sé que puede que no lo parezca, pero solo está cuidándote"

"Yo soy grande, como tu y la mayoría de la cuadrilla les gusta mencionar cada vez que tienen oportunidad" Moose apoyo sus amplios hombros contra el otro lado de la cubierta y golpeo su gran estomago como evidencia "Puedo cuidarme a mi mismo"

"Entiendo que te sientas de esa manera, pero no estamos hablando de un monton de tipos enormes envueltos en protecciones acolchadas. Hay cosas que no entiendes. Cosas que no quisieras entender jamas" Dean sabía que un gran tamaño y fuerza ofrecia poca protección en su mundo. El conocimiento era su mejor arma. Un terrible espada de doble filo.

"Quiza no me conoces tan bien como crees" Moose apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y se apoyo mas en la chimenea "Podria sorprenderte"

Dean negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que el otro hombre estaba tratando de sacarle algo. dean no quería traicionar la confianza de Caleb. Si Damien quería escupirle todo lo que había tras la cortina a su amigo, Dean lo hubiese seguido, apoyado y defendido su opción ante cualquier miembro de La Hermandad que pudiese oponerse, llamese John Winchester, pero no había manera que él le fuese a contar la verdad a Oliver "No te lo tomes personal, Moose. En caso que no lo hayas notado, Caleb es obsesivo con eso de la protección. Nos envolvería a mi y a cualquier otra persona que quiera en envoltorio de burbujas si pudiese"

Moose se sento con un resoplido "Otra característica familiar, sin duda"

"Mas bien como un efecto secundario del negocio familiar" Dean entendia demasiado bien el deseo de proteger a los que amaba. Sam estaría arropado y seguro, lejos del mundo si Dean pudiese.

"¿Estan metidos en la mafia?"

Dean solto una carcajada, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente cuando el dolor quemó a través de su pecho. Ahora que el subidon de adrenalina estaba pasando, la consciencia de sus lesiones estaba haciéndose notar. Le dolia el cuerpo. Llevo su brazo sobre su sección media, escondiendo su mueca de dolor con una sonrisa. La presunción de Moose era absurda, pero totalmente ironica considerando que Dean y Caleb tenían una larga data de chistes comparando a Jim con El Padrino "Por mucho que me gustaría decir que si, no. Definitivamente no estamos en la mafia"

"Era una de mis teorías cuando estábamos en la universidad" Moose se encogio de hombros, luciendo ligeramente desilusionado. Desvió la mirada de Dean "Yo y los otros teníamos montones de ellas. Quiero decir. Este mocoso sabelotodo aparece en primera año, actuando igual como si viniese saliendo del peor barrio. Vemos tipos asi todo el tiempo en el equipo, pero Skid no venia becado sino de una escuela privada. Joder, te aseguro que no es el tipico deportista reclutado por Auburn. Entonces escuche por ahí que venía de una mega adinerada familia. Del tipo adinerado que podría añadir un ala de ciencia a un edificio para darle a su chico un titulo universitario. Nunca dijo de donde venia o hablaba de su familia. Siempre desaparecia los fines de semanas, solo para volver con locas heridas y una absurda historia sobre un romance que no había funcionado. No cuadraba"

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, viejo. Cada cicatriz tiene una historia" Dean no estaba pensando solo en las cicatrices físicas que él y su mejor amigo tenían. Las más profundas y terribles heridas eran las que llevaban donde la gente no las podía ver, como vidrio invisible a prueba de balas.

"Entonces ustedes dos podrían escribir un libro"

Dean arqueó una ceja "¿Has estado contemplándome, Oliver?"

"No se requiere mucho para dejarte sin camisa, sociecito"

"Estar blandiendo un mazo a ciento veinte grados en una choza sin una gota de aire acondicionado, permite un poco de modesta desnudez…" se burló Dean "Ademas, cuando estás hablando de un físico como el mio, no hay objeciones. Soy un hermoso paisaje"

Moose no cayo en la inapropiada broma como Dean pretendía. Continuó mirándolo, con sincera preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules "Solia pensar que era tu papá el que le sacaba la mierda a Caleb. Pensaba que era un borracho malo, especialmente después que te apareciste en Auburn esa primera vez, luciendo como un mini-mi de Skid, todo de negro, moreteado y lleno de energía y actitud"

"Mi viejo tiene una buena relación con Jim Beam y Jose Cuervo. Y no me malentiendas cuando te digo que puede ser un bastardo atemorizante, pero nunca nos ha lastimado a Caleb o a mi" Dean pensó en las heridas que su padre si había infringido en los que amaba, ninguna física, pero algunas veces más dañinas que los golpes. En ocasiones era más fácil enojarse con John Winchester. Especialmente durante el último año. Después que Sam se había ido, pero no importaba lo enojado que Dean estaba de momento, en el fondo amaba a su padre más de lo que podía sentirse resentido con él. "Mi papá es un héroe"

"Eso es prácticamente lo mismo que me dijo Caleb la única vez que le pregunté al respecto. Me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia, pero que tu papá fue un marine. Valiente como todos ellos" Moose se restregó la barbilla "Estoy seguro que pensó en romperme la boca por siquiera cuestionar la honorabilidad de tu padre"

Dean sabía que Caleb podía ser el que más hablaba y reclamaba cuando se trataba de los defectos de John Winchester, pero también era el único que tenía permiso de hacerlo sin recibir consecuencias "Las familias son complicadas"

"¿Es por eso que pulgarcito dejó el rebaño? ¿Tu familia es un poco muy complicada para su gusto?"

Dean resoplo con burla. _Pulgarcito era un sobrenombre incluso más ridículo para Sam, de lo que sociecito_ era para Dean"Estoy empezando a ver por qué Caleb quería golpearte en la boca, Moose"

"Entonces es algo bueno que haya algo así como una pulgada de vidrio invisible a prueba de balas entre nosotros"

"Eventualmente, Caleb me sacará" Dean restregó su costado, esperando que su liberación llegara mas temprano que tarde. Tenía un dolor vago y constante en su panza. Un dolor que temia poco tenia que ver con haber pasado mucho tiempo sin comer y con el hecho de que su desayuno solo había consistido en una rebajada de pizza.

"No estoy siendo entrometido. Solo curioso. Caleb solia hablar de ti y de Sam todo el tiempo. Se enorgullecia de decir que el chico se había ganado una beca completa a Stanford, pero desde el año pasado casi no lo menciona. Es como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra"

"¿En verdad?" Dean sabía que Caleb andaba con mucho cuidado de mencionar a Sam cuando estaba cerca de él. Si en una rara ocasión, Dean mencionaba a su hermano pqueño, Caleb lo escuchaba. Ofreciéndole a Dean lo que pensaba que Dean quería o necesitaba escuchar en ese momento, ya fuese agregar una acalorada declaracion de 'que se joda Stanford' o una confesión de ue había hablado con un ex compañero de la escuela que justo era decano de admisiones en Stanford, quien le había informado que Sam estaba bien. Tan bien,q ue Sam no iba a volver a casa para las vacaciones de verano.

"Le pregunté al respecto un día. Cerca de Navidad. Me dijo que Sam estaba muerto para él"

Dean no se sorprendia considerando la mierda de Navidad que habían tenido, seguido por un miserable Año Nuevo. El desastroso trabajo en Nuevo Mexico. Sam yéndose del hospital antes de que Dean fuese dado de alta, no inspiraba mucha simpatía de parte de Caleb para Sam. Dean no estaba en condiciones mentales o emocionales de tratar de defender a su hermano "Apuesto a que eso cayó justo en tu teoría de la mafia"

"Para decirte la verdad, estaba casi asustado de que tu hermanito estuviese durmiendo con los peces. Tu viejo no es el único que puede ser un bastardo atemorizante"

"Sammy solo está desplegando sus alas, Moose" Dean no confesó que dudaba que su hermano alguna vez volviera al estilo de vida de la cacería, a la que él veía como una jaula tan tangible como el cuarto encantado en el que Dean se encontraba ahora atrapado. Si Dean fuera más un filosofo, probablemente podría hacer un profundo paralelo entre su situación actual y la manera en que Sam veía sus vidas "Seguramente Damien estaba todavía enojado porque Sammy no lo llamó para su cumpleaños. En caso que no lo hayas notado, puede ser una verdadera reina del drama"

"Y tu me lo dices" Moose asintió "Cada año con la misma cantaleta de lo horrible de haber nacido tan cerca de Navidad. Dame un respiro ¿bien? Uno pensaría que Skid es el enviado a salvar el mundo"

Pese a la inesperada conversación acerca de Sam, a Dean le costó trabajo no reírse con la exasperación de Moose. Estaba comenzando a ver el lado bueno de que alguien conociera tan bien a Damien. Dean podría haber agregado su propia opinión acerca del lamento anual de su mejor amigo, pero el intento de risa le costó. Su carcajada cambio a un ataque de toz, que le hacía difícil respirar. Cuando Dean pudo controlar el ataque, Moose estaba de rodillas, doblándose para llegar lo más cerca que podía, para ver bien a Dean. Su expresión era alarmada.

"Maldición sociecito ¿estás bien?"

Dean asintió. Demasiado rapido, pero el amargo sabor metalico en su lengua lo detuvo. Bajo la vista a la mano que había presionado contra su boca entendiendo la reacción de Moose. Estaba cubierta de espumosa sangre.

"Estas sangrando" Dean quitó la vista de sus dedos, para encontrar la mirada asustada de Moose. En cualquier otro momento, le habría asegurado con una broma sabelotodo a Olver, pero el dolor que se acrecentaba en su pecho lo mantuvo en silencio "Debería ir a buscar a Caleb"

Moose comenzó a ponerse de pie y Dean tuvo que detenerse él mismo antes de estirarse para alcanzar al otro hombre "Espera"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Estas herido, niño. Peor de lo que pensábamos"

"¿Y?" Alertar a Caleb sobre la condición de Dean no cambiaría en nada su situación.

"Y Caleb necesita saber lo que está pasando"

"¿Por qué? ¿Para que pueda sacarme de aquí más rapido? Creeme cuando te digo que Caleb va a hacer todo lo que pueda para sacarme de aquí, sin importar qué. Que él crea que estoy más lastimado de lo que estoy no va a ayudar en nada"

"¿Estas pidiéndome que mienta?" Moose negó con la cabeza "Yo no soy asi"  
"Estoy pidiéndote que lo mantengas en la oscuridad por su propio bien" Dean restregó su mano en sus jeans, deshaciéndose de la evidencia. Tomó el borde de su camisa y lo paso por sus labios, solo por si acaso.

"Después del discurso que dije antes, me haría un maldito hipócrita"

"Damien y yo preferimos decirle la olla hablando a la tetera"

"Igual apesta" Oliver pateo su bota cubierta de tierra contra la barrera invisible.

"Bienvenido a nuestro mundo, Moose"

"Tengo que decirte que no me está gustando tanto, sociecito"

"Ahora estas comenzando a entender las rejas y los grandes signos de no entrar que tenemos, saltamontes" Dean descanso su cabeza contra la muralla, esperando que le ayudara a respirar mejor "Es nuestra manera de decir 'visitantes tengan precaución'"

El enojo de Moose muto en algo mucho más sombrio. Sus ojos reflejaban lo que Dean reconoció como lastima "Ese debe ser un lugar jodidamente solitario para vivir, niño"

El portazo y las fuertes pisadas anunciaron el regreso de Caleb. Dean agradecía no tener que pensar mucho la última declaración de Moose, o tratar de dar algún argumento de defensa. La verdad es que él nunca se había sentido solitario. Al menos no hasta el pasado mayo, pero la partida de Sam había distorsionado más que solo la visión de Dean acerca de su padre. Había causado que viera su mundo de manera distinta. Una que sonaba muy parecida a la observación de Moose. Dean se dio cuenta que estaba listo para un cambio.

(**) Coney Dog o Coney Island Hot Dog es un hot dog tipico de Coney Island

Capitulo 4:

"Tengo noticias buenas y malas" Caleb dejó caer su bolso verde con un bufido.

"Tienes una audiencia cautiva aquí" Dean forzó una sonrisa, esperando que su mejor amigo no captara la tensión que su conversación con Moose había creado "Golpeame con las malas noticias"

"No puede ser peor a estar atascado tras un invisible panel de vidrio a prueba de balas" dijo Moose con ingenuidad. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a su suerte.

"Johnny y Bobby vienen en camino" Caleb sacó una lata oxidada del bolso

"¿Papá viene?" Dean tragó con dificultad. El fuerte sabor metálico revolviendo los pocos contenidos de su estómago. Solo había hablado con su padre una vez, desde que había ido a Nueva Jersey por el verano. Había sido un forzado monologo que John había terminado con un plano 'Te estaré esperando a fines de agosto'. Dean no se había molestado en llamarlo nuevamente. Para su sorpresa había descubierto que no extrañaba al hombre tanto.

"Carmine Vasquez está con ellos"

"¿Eso es más de las malas noticias?" Dean y Caleb habían trabajado con Carmine en primavera. Era un experto en antigüedades sobrenaturales. Dean se preguntó por qué el hombre estaba trabajando con el dúo dinámico ahora, pero el tipo hacia parecer al excéntrico Bobby Singer un tipo normal. A Carmine le gustaba utilizar su dudosa sexualidad para molestar a los cazadores, jugando con ellos como una gato con su comida viva.

"¿Quién es Carmine? ¿Otro tío? Preguntó Moose, viendo lo que Caleb estaba haciendo.

"No" respondieron de forma simultánea y definitiva Caleb y Dean.

"Es un conocido" agrego Caleb, volteando la lata y dibujando un anillo de sal en el perímetro que rodeaba la cubierta "Sabe montón de antigüedades"

"¿Eso es sal?" Moose estiró su mano para tocar los cristales, pero Caleb agarro su mano.

"No rompas la línea, Oliver. Cuando estés aquí, permanece dentro del circulo en todo momento"

"¿Cuál es la buena noticia?" interrumpió Dean antes que Moose pudiese hacer la obvia pregunta de por qué Caleb estaba esparciendo condimento de mesa alrededor de la chimenea. Cualquier persona cuerda, justificadamente podría preguntárselo, pero Caleb no podría ofrecer una explicación razonable. Espiritus inquietos y demonios merodeadores atraídos por un vórtice sobrenatural era más increíble que el vidrio invisible a prueba de balas.

"De acuerdo a su ultimo reporte, no estan muy lejos" respondió Caleb "Pastor Jim quería venir, pero le prometí que no estabas en peligro inminente"

"Finalmente voy a conocer a tu hermano" Moose sorprendio a Dean al no forzar el asunto del ritual de protección que en esos momentos estaba haciendo Caleb. Incluso cuando saco una lata de spray y la batio un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie.

"Johnny es más como el medio hermano que encontré cuando ya era grande. Uno que realmente no quería"

"Caleb nos obtuvo a Sammy y a mí del trato, así que no fue una totalmente desagradable sorpresa" Dean esperaba captar la atención de Oliver cuando escucho que Caleb comenzaba a pintar. No necesitaba ver qué estaba haciendo el otro cazador para saber los símbolos que su mejor amigo estaba dibujando en las paredes. Moose iba a pensar que su socio de negocios se había vuelto completamente loco.

"Lo que gane fue una vida entera de niñera" gruño Caleb "Como una niñera por contrato"

"Papá tampoco estaba muy contento con la inesperada adquisición" Dean le sonreía de oreja a oreja a Oliver, pensando en todas las veces que su padre se había quejado de tener que entrenar a Caleb "Piensa que Caleb es un grano en el culo, pero que qué se le va a hacer"

"Creo que tu papá puede agradarme" Moose movió con su pie cuidadosamente la otra caja que Caleb había dejado en el suelo. Dean estaba bastante seguro que el capataz se espantaría cuando Caleb sacara su confiable escopeta y el agua bendita.

Caleb puso el spray en el suelo y miró a Moose "Yo que tu tendría criterio reservado. Johnny no es exactamente el señor personalidad en un buen día. _Este_ no va a ser un buen día"

"¿Ellos podrán sacar a sociecito de ahí, así como pronto?"

Dean le entrecerró los ojos a Oliver. La razón por la falta de 'reacción' a las cosas extrañas que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor se volvieron evidentes cuando miró a Dean como si fuese a expirar en cualquier momento. Moose era un tipo de idea fija, lo que probablemente era una fortaleza en el campo de futbol, pero era un problema cuando Dean quería distraerlo "Estoy seguro que papá sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue aquí"

"¿Pero cuando podría ser eso?" Moose ignoró a Dean y continúo mirando a Caleb.

"Pastor Jim no tenía una locación exacta, pero dijo que estaban a menos de un día de viaje"

"¿Un día? ¿Cómo veinticuatro horas?"

"Con suerte, como doce. Dependiendo de quien viene conduciendo"

"¿No pueden subirse a un avión o quizá a ese jet corporativo que sacas a veces?" Moose movió animadamente su mano en el aire "¿Qué tiene de bueno ser asquerosamente rico si no puedes usarlo para tu beneficio?"

"Tranquilizate, Havers. Como Caleb dijo. No es como si estoy en peligro inmediato" Dean resolvió mirar fijamente a Oliver, deseando que el otro hombre terminara con la exagerada reacción "No es probable que me muera de hambre y hay bastante aquí para beber"

"No" Caleb lo apuntó con un dedo "No vamos a tener una repetición de la otra vez que te quedaste atrapado en El Pozo, donde Jim y terminaste borracho antes que nadie pudiera sacarte. Ademas, no sabemos qué hay en ese Whiskey. No sabemos si esto es de los contrabandistas. Bien podría ser poción de amor número 9"

"¿Tenías que quitarle toda la entretención potencial a todo este asunto por mí, Damien? Imagino que vas a cortar mi sueldo, también"

"¿Quién dice que voy a pagarte?" se burló Caleb "Pensé que te estaba proveyendo unas muy necesarias vacaciones de verano"

"Vacaciones y una mierda…" comenzó Dean, solo para ser interrumpido por Moose.

"Dean necesita un doctor"

"¿Qué?" Caleb miró de Dean a Havers. Todo el humor evaporado.

"Maldición, Oliver" Dean debía haber sabido que el buenazo Hulk no podía mantener su boca cerrada.

Oliver ni se molestó en lucir arrepentido "Sociecito está tosiendo sangre. Puede tener heridas internas"

"¿Deuce?" Caleb casi no había terminado de voltear hacia Dean, cuando el más joven sintió la intromisión psíquica. Caleb generalmente era más disimulado. Sus habilidades le daban una extraña delicadeza. Similar a la de un guerrero Apache observando a su presa. Caleb podía ver el pensamiento de una persona sin que estos siquiera lo notaran. Ahora, alguien entrenado para bloquear ese tipo de invasión era una historia diferente. Dean sabia cuando Caleb se metía en su cabeza y generalmente no le ponía mucha atención. No sentía la necesidad de esconder cosas y confiaba en que las cosas que quería mantener privadas, Caleb las iba a respetar. Las heridas eran algo completamente diferente.

"No tengo heridas internas. Oliver está exagerando"

"No lo creo" Caleb se acercó a Dean lo más que permitía la barrera. Sus ojos dorados nunca dejaron el rostro de Dean "Me mentiste, joder"

"Obviamente eso es otro rasgo de familia que ustedes comparten" Moose se cruzo de brazos "Olla y tetera. La pareja perfecta"

"Callate, Oliver" dijeron Dean y Caleb al mismo tiempo.

"No mentí" continuo Dean, tomando controladas respiraciones esperando enmascarar el dolor que se estaba intensificando incluso cuando estaba negando estar herido "Escogí ser optimista. Te estoy imitando viendo el vaso medio lleno"

"Eso es una mierda" Caleb golpeo su puño contra la barrera.

"Bueno, estoy un poco más aporreado de lo que dije. No es como si que te pongas en modo de pánico vaya a ayudar en algo" Dean dejo de intentar bloquearlo, desplomándose contra la pared. Era inútil jugar al 'estoy bien' ahora y honestamente no se sentía capaz de mantener la farsa.

"Yo no entro en pánico" el rosto de Caleb contradecía sus palabras, pero su tono se suavizó. Ya sea fuera en respuesta a la bandera blanca de Dean o al hecho de que Moose estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras. Dean no estaba seguro "¿Y de cuanto más aporreado estamos hablando? ¿Costillas rotas?"

Dean suspiró "No creo que mis costillas estén rotas, viejo. Me duele, pero no como cuando me las he quebrado. Quizá solo me aporreé un poco los pulmones; como esa vez que te aporreo esa perra…" Dean se detuvo antes de decir poltergeist "…motociclista con los grandes pectorales"

"Podría ser una contusión pulmonar o una laceración pulmonar"

"¿Y eso?" el diagnostico conjeturado de Moose hizo que quitara su mirada de acero de Dean "Se que reprobaste anatomía y biología, Moose"

"Si, pero pase cuatro años siendo aporreado por líneas defensivas en la universidad y un año en la liga profesional. He visto mi justa cantidad de trauma pectoral, socio" Moose apuntó a Dean "Los pulmones pueden tener una contusion, o en el peor caso, estar lacerados"

Caleb paso una mano por su cabello "Ninguno de los dos suena bien"

"Como te dije. Necesita un doctor. Mejor aún, un hospital. Si no podría volverse una mierda muy seria. Si su pulmón colapsa…"

"Quizá parezca un bicho bajo un vidrio, pero esta barrera no distorsiona el sonido. Puedo escucharlos a los dos" A Dean no le gustaba que hablara de él como si no estuviera en la habitacion. Y no necesitaba que le expusieran a Caleb los peores escenarios. El era más que capaz de imaginárselos por si mismo. "Creo que es mi decisión"

"Equivocado" Caleb lo miró fijamente "Yo soy el cazador a cargo"

"¿Cazador?" preguntó Moose.

"Es solo una expresión" Caleb se agarró el puente de la nariz "Mira, Moose. Dean tiene razón. No hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a la situación medica en este momento. ¿Por qué no te tomas un respiro? Le dije a Frank que estábamos esperando a unos expertos en este desastre. Quizá podrías subir la moral con los otros hombres. Diles que nos tomaremos un fin de semana de tres días, comenzando mañana. Vuelve después que todos se hayan ido"

"Solo tu puedes dar días de descanso cuando no puedo disfrutarlos" murmuró Dean.

"Nadie te apuntó la cabeza con una pistola y te obligó a meterte en ese pasadizo, niño"

Moose miró de Caleb a Dean. Su ceño fruncido mostrando lo que pensaba y el plan de Caleb. Dean se sintió mal por Oliver, quien abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, evidentemente indeciso de qué contestar. Finalmente, suspiró "Seguro. Nos traeré algo de cenar"

"¿Y más encima me lo sacas en cara?" bromeó Dean, esperando cambiar las cosas y aliviar al capataz "Tu y Damien pueden ahogarse con sus hamburguesas y milk shakes mientras yo me ahogo en mis propios fluidos"

"Quizá tu papá ya habrá llegado para esa hora" le ofreció Moose, todavía sin entender el humor negro.

"Ahora simplemente estas siendo malo, viejo" Caleb se unió. Acostumbrado a la manera en que lidiaban con todo, desde una inesperada llanta pinchada a una herida de bala "¿Por qué no haces que el chico re vea el juego de los Yankees y Sox de anoche mientras estamos comiendo? Podemos indicar cada error que cometió su equipo. Eso lo animaría"

Moose dejó caer su barbilla contra su pecho, dándoles un triste sacudon de cabeza antes de voltearse para salir. Dean lo escucho murmurar "Ustedes dos son un desastre" mientras se alejaba.

"Tiene razón ¿sabes?" dijo Dean mientras Caleb se sentaba de piernas cruzadas a su lado, arrastrando la escopeta y colocándola en su regazo por si acaso "Estamos muy jodidos"

"Habla por ti, cabeza hueca" Caleb tomó la escopeta y la abrió revisando la cámara interna, antes de cargarla con los cartuchos de sal que Dean había creado. Movio su mirada a Dean. El borde de su boca se curvo ligeramente en una media sonrisa mientras cerraba la escopeta "Yo soy jodidamente asombroso"

"Dile eso al mundo de la arquitectura" Dean nuevamente descansó su cabeza contra la pared, tratando de no pensar en la siempre presente opresión en su pecho "Parecen creer que te tropezaste de tu pedestal"

"No tengo idea qué estás hablando" Caleb estiró sus piernas, descansando la escopeta sobre sus rodillas. Miró a los ojos a Dean y este no tuvo que adivinar lo que el otro cazador estaba pensando.

"Estoy hablando de Tri-Corp y de cómo esta parece haber desaparecido del mapa" Dean estaba determinado de alejarlos de la amenazante posibilidad de que él podría estar realmente más herido y en problemas.

"¿Eso es lo que se dice en las calles?"

"He escuchado algunos rumores" Dean restregó sus brazos, sabiendo que no era una buena señal el que se estaba sintiendo cada vez más helado en el asfixiante cuarto.

"Quizá deberías considerar la fuente que te dio la información, niño. Primera regla de la cacería. Lo sabes" Caleb ladeo su cabeza "¿Tienes frio?"

Dean rodó sus ojos "Hacen 100 grados aquí, idiota"

Caleb levantó su linterna e ilumino el área alrededor de Dean "Quizá hay mantas o algunas provisiones guardadas ahí"

"Lo dudo" Dean forzó una media sonrisa "Por supuesto que si tu no fueses tan mojigato, yo me podría calentar con un trago de este Whiskey"

"¿En verdad quieres agravar posible shock con envenenamiento por alcohol, Deuce?"

En vez de prestar atención a la real amenaza que presentaba el shock, Dean intento no lucir helado y re direccionó la conversación "¿Por qué no me contaste de Tri-Corp, viejo?"

El rostro de Caleb se arrugó con una expresión de frustración mientras hacia otra pasada con la linterna antes de apagarla y dejarla a fácil acceso "¿Qué hay que contar, Deuce? El negocio está pasando por un pequeño bache. Nos sucede a todos"

"Moose dijo que perdiste ese trabajo en Chelsea. ¿No era ese el centro comunitario que tu diseñaste?"

"¿Realmente esta es la conversación que quieres tener?" Caleb se cruzó de brazos. Su mandíbula se apretó en una forma que le indicó a Dean que había dado en el clavo.

"¿Prefieres darle vueltas a cómo dejaste que una parte de una casa me cayera encima?"

"¡Yo no dejé que una casa te cayera encima!"

"Exacto. No hay nada que pudieses haber hecho para evitarlo"

"Eso no es enteramente cierto" Caleb se pasó una mano por su cabello "Tuve un vistazo de una visión"

"¿Cuándo?" Dean estudió a su amigo, preguntándose cómo se le habían pasado todos los signos "¿Me viste abrir el pasadizo?"

"Esta mañana, después que Farley llegó a buscarme y no. No te vi. Creo que vi como estaban conjurando el hechizo desde el punto de vista de quién diablos lo haya hecho. Una mujer. Creo"

"No veo cómo podrías haber cambiado nada, así que olvídalo"

"Si hubiese tenido la visión más temprano esta mañana, podría haber sabido que había algo raro con la cubierta"

"¿Desde cuándo puedes controlar cuando tienes las visiones?"

"No entiendes" Caleb negó con la cabeza "He estado evitando esta desde hace un par de días"

Dean se movió ligeramente esperando aliviar el dolor punzante de su lado derecho, sin alertar a Caleb. Soltó una pequeña risita para enmascarar el grito ahogado que le causo el movimiento "Creo que eso explica que hayas tomado la derrota de los Soxs tan mal anoche"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "El alcohol es un supresor de las funciones mentales"

"Pero imagino que si fuese un supresor psíquico, no serías tan peso pluma cuando se trata de aguantar el alcohol"

"Me tomó un par de veces de asaltar el gabinete de licores de Mac de niño para darme cuenta que eventualmente, solo me desmayo y la maldita visión viene igual" Caleb le dio una media sonrisa "Mezcla resaca con jaqueca"

"Tu nunca has sido el lápiz más brillante de la caja, socio" Dean le sonrió para suavizar el golpe "No necesitas suprimir ninguna de tus funciones mentales. Déjale el alcoholismo a nosotros los Winchester"

"Vaya manera de patear a un tipo cuando está en el suelo, Deuce"

"Hablando de eso…¿Pensaba que el centro comunitario era algo seguro?" Ahora Dean no estaba solo curioso. El cambio de tema le daba algo en lo que enfocarse además de en el hecho de que estaba atrapado y sin poder recibir ningun tipo de ayuda "Lo ultimo que escuché, y escuche mas de lo que hubiese querido mientras estaba como audiencia cautiva cuando me recuperaba en la granja, el comité estaba todo emocionado con tus bosquejos"

Caleb rodó los ojos exasperado, pero respondió igual "El _comité_ y uso ese termino de manera bastante vaga, considerando que esta conformado por un monton de pomposos herederos de negocios y esposas trofeo aburridas que no sabrían diferencia entre un diseño Alvar Aalto y un Fumihiko Maki, decidió que yo no estaba mostrando el compromiso y entusiasmo que ellos esperaban"

"Porque tu estabas fuera de la ciudad cazando" Caleb había intentado llenar el enorme hueco que la partida de Sam había causado el pasado verano, probablemente esperando minimizar la pena de Dean y redireccionar el enojo de John. Eso había sido antes de que Dean hubiese sido herido en Nuevo Mexico, lo que solo había añadido más combustible a su determinación de mantenerse cerca.

"No solo fueron los trabajos extra, Deuce" Caleb paso una mano por el mango de la escopeta "Creo que el prospecto de cumplir treinta me asusto. Me tenía corriendo asustado, pensando en todas las cosas que no he hecho aún. Traté de trabajar en otro proyecto al mismo tiempo. Literalmente mastiqué más de lo que podía tragar"

"¿Tienes treinta?" Dean fingió estar en shock, dejando que su amigo cambiara el tema del centro comunitario.

"Un hecho que habrías registrado si tú y el resto de nuestra familia no estuviesen tan envueltos en la euforia post navideña que resultó en que mi cumpleaños pasara tan rápido que ni me di cuenta"

Dean lucho para no sonreír "No me extraña que estés asustado. Treinta es jodidamente viejo"

"Cállate" Caleb lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y levantándole el dedo medio "Te sucederá pronto a ti también, cabeza hueca"

"Con mi talento para los problemas es poco probable" Dean indicó al caído estante "No vayas a decirme que no estabas un poco sorprendido cuando llegaron los veintiuno y todavía estaba en una pieza"

"Vas a llegar a los treinta. Y cuando lo hagas, haremos algo asombroso para celebrar el kilometraje. Algo que haga que esa visita a México parezca una fiesta en Chucky Cheese. Quizá podríamos visitar la mansión Playboy"

"Esa es una razón para vivir"

"Asegúrate de recordar eso cuando comiences a ahogarte en tus propios fluidos"

Dean apreciaba la buena voluntad de Caleb de bromear acerca de su muerte. En una retorcida manera era una prueba del compromiso de Caleb de poner las necesidades de Dean antes que las suyas. Por supuesto, Dean no necesitaba más evidencia de la generosidad de su mejor amigo "Asi que tu crisis de media edad te ha dejado exiliado en Nueva Jersey. Forzado a pagar las cuentas destrozando viejos vecindarios en South Amboy"

"Viejos vecindarios hechizados y con pasajes secretos" Caleb arqueo una ceja "No dejes la mejor parte de la historia fuera, socio"

"Lo siento" Dean odiaba el hecho de que en parte había sido responsable de colocar a Caleb en una situación que comprometía a Tri-Corp. Quizá Dean no había seguido un sueño, de la manera en que su mejor amigo deseaba construir puentes y Sam ir a la universidad, pero entendía cómo era tener un sueño-

"No es culpa tuya" Caleb le dio una mirada seria, que rápidamente muto a una sonrisa "De hecho, culpo a tu viejo por tener razón"

Dean sentía su cabeza un poco brumosa. Por la periferia de sus ojos veía como la oscuridad comenzaba a avanzar, como si se tratase de tinta derramada. Era posible que hubiese escuchado mal a su amigo "Yo culpo a papá por un monton de mierda últimamente, pero tener razón no esta en la lista"

"Admito que Johnny generalmente está muy lejos de acertarle, pero quizá en todo el tema de 'los cazadores no pueden tener vidas normales' tiene un punto"

"No creo que Mac esté de acuerdo con eso"

"¿De donde crees que saqué mi molesta veta optimista?"

"No es solo Mac, socio. Bobby, Jim, diablos, incluso el estúpido Josh Sawyer. Todos han logrado tener algo más que La Hermandad" Dean nunca había pensado mucho en la idea de mantener una vida fuera del negocio familiar, pero los últimos meses le habían abierto los ojos a la posibilidad "Papá parece ser el único que cree que tiene que ser todo o nada"

"Estas olvidándote del enano" Caleb miró a Dean, buscando algun signo de que había sido un error mencionar a Sam. Damien no era del tipo de contenerse y desde que Dean podía recordar, nunca había existido un tema del que no pudiesen hablar o al menos discutir. Sam era la excepción "Tu hermanito parece compartir con Johnny la idea del todo o nada cuando tiene que ver con La Hermandad. Solo que Johnny está en el lado del todo y Sam en la orilla del nada"

"Ese es un dúo de olla y tetera para Moose" Si no fuera tan malditamente triste, sería gracioso que el padre de Dean y su hermano pasaran años discutiendo el mismo punto. Cambiando de lados y volviendo a lo mismo. Dean tomó aire, esperando aclarar su cabeza. Algo crujió dentro de su pecho y mordió su labio cuando exhalo "Estoy empezando a creer que esos son los que están realmente jodidos"

"¿En verdad?"

A Dean le hubiese gustado reírse a carcajadas de la cómica expresión de shock en el rostro de Caleb, pero el momento de alegria, podría costarle en su actual condición. "¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto, Damien?"

"No lo sé, quizá porque he pasado los últimos años viendo como te retorcias en nudos, caminabas en carbón caliente y evitabas metralla emocional debido a esos dos imbéciles testarudos"

"Quizá me di cuenta de que no es mi pelea"

"Eso espero, viejo" Dean reconoció el escepticismo en los dorados ojos de Caleb. No quería esperanzarse demasiado "¿Pero qué va a pasar cuando Sam vuelva?"

Dean en verdad creía que era un punto muerto, pero podía entender la preocupación de Caleb "¿Realmente crees que Sammy va a volver, Damien?"

Por primera vez desde que Sam había partidos, Caleb dudó "No lo sé, viejo. JIm todavía tiene esperanza"

"El Pastor Jim ha estado predicando del inminente regreso de Jesús los últimos treinta años"

"Para ser honesto, niño, últimamente habría apostado dinero a la segunda venida antes de que Sam volviera al rebaño. Pero si este día nos ha enseñado algo, es que cuando crees que has logrado salir, esta vida encuentra la forma de traerte de regreso otra vez.

"Cazar y la mafia. Dos constantes de la vida"

Caleb sonrió con burla "Ya sea que Sam regrese o no, me alegro que hayas puesto la culpa en quien le corresponde. Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte decepcionado"

"Ya pasé la decepción hace un buen rato" Dean apretó los brazos contra su pecho, abrazandose, para intentar no tiritar "Ahora, estoy muy enojado"

"Incluso mejor" Caleb asintió. Sus ojos se endurecieron "Johnny se lo merece de hace mucho rato y Sam…bueno Sam se ha portado como una mierda desde que se fue a Stanford"

"No estoy enojado con Sam, socio. Diablos, ni siquiera estoy realmente enojada con papá" Dean se sintió repentinamente muy cansado. Sus ojos imposiblemente pesados. Su cuerpo insistia en que necesitaba una siesta, como cuando en Accion de Gracias en casa de Jim, se comían todo el pavo "Estoy enojado conmigo mismo"

Caleb frunció el ceño y su voz se endureció "Otra vez. No has hecho nada malo"

"No he hecho nada bien tampoco"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Has hecho todo lo que John te ha pedido que hagas, incluso prácticamente criar a su hijo. Has puesto a Sam primero, incluso cuando te ha costado cosas que querías para ti mismo, como tu propia beca universitaria"

"Ese es mi punto, hombre. Toda mi vida, al menos desde que mamá murió, he hecho lo que los otros han querido, sin que siquiera me den las gracias. Y ahora lo entiendo. Ellos me necesitaba y yo estaba ahí, pero.." respirar profundamente se había vuelto un desafío. Dean se sentía mareado. El cansancio hacia sentir sus piernas y brazos pesados y adormecidos. La tinta negra que enmarcaba su visión ahora también tenía esporádicos puntos luminosos.

"Pero ellos no te han devuelto el favor, precisamente"

"No he hecho lo que he hecho para que me feliciten o me den palmaditas en la espalda"

"Eso no significa que ellos deberían haber mostrado más agradecimiento. Tratarte con más respeto"

Dean asintió, sin desviar la vista de la de Caleb. Estaba comenzando a aceptar que su hermano y su padre no eran perfectos. Que los problemas entre su familia no eran algo que pudiese controlar, porque no eran sus problemas para empezar "Quizá yo también estoy teniendo mi propia crisis de media edad, viejo, pero quiero empezar a hacer algunas cosas que yo quiera para variar"

"¿Cómo el béisbol?" Caleb se recargo en la barrera invisible como si pudiese sentir la punzada de miedo que sintió Dean cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse según su propia voluntad "No es muy tarde para la universidad"

"No, hombre" Dean forzó sus ojos a abrirse, pestañeando "Ese barco ya zarpo. Y la verdad no tengo ganas de perseguirlo tampoco"

"¿Entonces qué?"

Dean debía haberse quedado en silencio mucho rato, para el gusto de Caleb porque cuando el cazador mayor dijo su nombre, sonó más entrecortado que de costumbre "¿Deuce?"

Dean forzó a sus ojos a abrirse "No lo sé. Algo como este verano"

"¿Trabajando en la construcción?" Caleb siguió presionando "No me malentiendas, niño. Eres bueno, pero yo creo que tu talento e inteligencia estarían desperdiciadas si te dedicas a empuñar un martillo"

"No estoy hablando de un cambio de carrera, Damien; Estoy hablando acerca de pasar un tiempo con el resto del mundo, a veces. Trabajar en un turno en el que pueda ver el sol. Cenando con mis amigos. Llevando a mi chica a bailar"

"¿Esto es por la chica que conociste la otra noche? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿La instructora de Yoga?" Caleb chasqueo sus dedos "Lisa"

"No" Dean bufó con la mente de su amigo, pese a que el recuerdo de la belleza de pelo oscuro le dio algo de energía "O sea, si, ese era su nombre y quizá tenga en algo que ver, pero estoy hablando del paquete completo, las…"

"¿Las cosas normales?" sugirió Caleb con una sonrisa engreída.

"A falta de mejores palabras" Dean rodó los ojos "Si le dices a alguien que dije eso, especialmente a Sammy, te matare"

"No tiene nada de malo querer algo además de la cacería, Deuce"

"No es la cacería con la que tengo un problema, Damien" Dean había sabido desde que era un niño que quería estar en La Hermandad. Quizá había partido en la búsqueda de venganza de su padre, pero en alguna parte del camino, se convirtió en la decisión de Dean, su sueño "Pero que Sam se fuera, que papá esté mas obsesionado con lo que diablos sea que está persiguiendo, me ha hecho querer algo por mi cuenta"

"Algo como South Amboy, New Yersey"

Dean resoplo con burla "He escuchado que es un pueblo al borde del cambio"

"Suena como que podrías tener algo en común con ese lugar"

"Me siento como si me hubiesen pegado con la bola de demolición un par de veces" Dean puso su mano en su pecho, deseando que el elefante invisible que lo había tomado por residencia moviera su pesado culo. Resistió el creciente impulso de decirle a Caleb que estaba empezando a asustarse un poco. Bastante seguro que el psíquico ya lo sabía.

"En ocasiones tienes que botar algunas murallas para construir algo nuevo, Deuce. El cambio puede ser algo doloroso"

"Como piques de velocidad"

"¿Qué?"

Dean quería responderle a Caleb. Explicarle la metáfora de Moose, especialmente cuando había reconocido el pánico en la voz de Caleb. Escuchó como su amigo golpeaba el escudo invisible entre ellos y maldecía a la bruja que lo había conjurado en primera instancia. Mientras perdía la consciencia, Dean no pudo evitar esperar soñar con la taberna Landmark donde una hamburguesa, una cerveza fría y una chica con los más maravillosos ojos que había visto lo esperaban.


	4. Chapter 4

"Escondites"

De Ridley C. James

Pre serie. Dean pone su vida en riesgo cuando tropieza con un tesoro de noventa años de antigüedad escondido en medio de South Amboy, New Jersey. Poniendo en movimiento una cacería en el más inocuo de los lugares.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Capítulo 4:

"Tengo noticias buenas y malas" Caleb dejó caer su bolso verde con un bufido.

"Tienes una audiencia cautiva aquí" Dean forzó una sonrisa, esperando que su mejor amigo no captara la tensión que su conversación con Moose había creado "Golpéame con las malas noticias"

"No puede ser peor a estar atascado tras un invisible panel de vidrio a prueba de balas" dijo Moose con ingenuidad. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a su suerte.

"Johnny y Bobby vienen en camino" Caleb sacó una lata oxidada del bolso

"¿Papá viene?" Dean tragó con dificultad. El fuerte sabor metálico estaba revolviendo los pocos contenidos de su estómago. Solo había hablado con su padre una vez, desde que había ido a Nueva Jersey por el verano. Había sido un forzado monologo que John había terminado con un plano 'Te estaré esperando a fines de agosto'. Dean no se había molestado en llamarlo nuevamente. Para su sorpresa había descubierto que no extrañaba al hombre tanto.

"Carmine Vasquez está con ellos"

"¿Eso es más de las malas noticias?" Dean y Caleb habían trabajado con Carmine en primavera. Era un experto en antigüedades sobrenaturales. Dean se preguntó por qué el hombre estaba trabajando con el dúo dinámico ahora, pero el tipo hacia parecer al excéntrico Bobby Singer un tipo normal. A Carmine le gustaba utilizar su dudosa sexualidad para molestar a los cazadores, jugando con ellos como una gato con un ratón.

"¿Quién es Carmine? ¿Otro tío? Preguntó Moose, viendo lo que Caleb estaba haciendo.

"No" respondieron de forma simultánea y definitiva Caleb y Dean.

"Es un conocido" agrego Caleb, volteando la lata y dibujando un anillo de sal en el perímetro que rodeaba la cubierta "Sabe montón de antigüedades"

"¿Eso es sal?" Moose estiró su mano para tocar los cristales, pero Caleb agarro su mano.

"No rompas la línea, Oliver. Cuando estés aquí, permanece dentro del circulo en todo momento"

"¿Cuál es la buena noticia?" interrumpió Dean antes que Moose pudiese hacer la obvia pregunta de por qué Caleb estaba esparciendo condimento de mesa alrededor de la chimenea. Cualquier persona cuerda, justificadamente podría preguntárselo, pero Caleb no podría ofrecer una explicación razonable. Espíritus inquietos y demonios merodeadores atraídos por un vórtice sobrenatural era más increíble que el vidrio invisible a prueba de balas.

"De acuerdo a su último reporte, no están muy lejos" respondió Caleb "Pastor Jim quería venir, pero le prometí que no estabas en peligro inminente"

"Finalmente voy a conocer a tu hermano" Moose sorprendido a Dean al no forzar el asunto del ritual de protección que en esos momentos estaba haciendo Caleb. Incluso cuando saco una lata de spray y la batió un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie.

"Johnny es más como el medio hermano que encontré cuando ya era grande. Uno que realmente no quería"

"Caleb nos obtuvo a Sammy y a mí como parte del trato, así que no fue una totalmente desagradable sorpresa" Dean esperaba captar la atención de Oliver cuando escucho que Caleb comenzaba a pintar. No necesitaba ver qué estaba haciendo el otro cazador para saber los símbolos que su mejor amigo estaba dibujando en las paredes. Moose iba a pensar que su socio de negocios se había vuelto completamente loco.

"Lo que gane fue una vida entera trabajando de niñera" gruño Caleb "Como una niñera por contrato"

"Papá tampoco estaba muy contento con la inesperada adquisición" Dean le sonreía de oreja a oreja a Oliver, pensando en todas las veces que su padre se había quejado de tener que entrenar a Caleb "Piensa que Caleb es un grano en el culo, pero que qué se le va a hacer"

"Creo que tu papá puede agradarme" Moose movió con su pie cuidadosamente la otra caja que Caleb había dejado en el suelo. Dean estaba bastante seguro que el capataz se espantaría cuando Caleb sacara su confiable escopeta y el agua bendita.

Caleb puso el spray en el suelo y miró a Moose "Yo que tu mantendría el criterio reservado. Johnny no es exactamente el señor personalidad en un buen día. _Este_ no va a ser un buen día"

"¿Ellos podrán sacar a sociecito de ahí, así como pronto?"

Dean le entrecerró los ojos a Oliver. La razón por la falta de 'reacción' a las cosas extrañas que estaban ocurriendo a su alrededor se volvieron evidentes cuando miró a Dean como si fuese a expirar en cualquier momento. Moose era un tipo de idea fija, lo que probablemente era una fortaleza en el campo de futbol, pero era un problema cuando Dean quería distraerlo "Estoy seguro que papá sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue aquí"

"¿Pero cuando podría ser eso?" Moose ignoró a Dean y continúo mirando a Caleb.

"Pastor Jim no tenía una locación exacta, pero dijo que estaban a menos de un día de viaje"

"¿Un día? ¿Cómo veinticuatro horas?"

"Con suerte, como doce. Dependiendo de quien viene conduciendo"

"¿No pueden subirse a un avión o quizá a ese jet corporativo que sacas a veces?" Moose movió animadamente su mano en el aire "¿Qué tiene de bueno ser asquerosamente rico si no puedes usarlo para tu beneficio?"

"Tranquilizate, Havers. Como Caleb dijo. No es como si estoy en peligro inmediato" Dean resolvió mirar fijamente a Oliver, deseando que el otro hombre terminara con la exagerada reacción "No es probable que me muera de hambre y hay bastante aquí para beber"

"No" Caleb lo apuntó con un dedo "No vamos a tener una repetición de la otra vez que te quedaste atrapado en El Pozo, donde Jim y terminaste borracho antes que nadie pudiera sacarte. Ademas, no sabemos qué hay en ese Whiskey. No sabemos si esto es de los contrabandistas. Bien podría ser poción de amor número 9"

"¿Tenías que quitarle toda la entretención potencial a todo este asunto por mí, Damien? Imagino que vas a cortar mi sueldo, también"

"¿Quién dice que voy a pagarte?" se burló Caleb "Pensé que te estaba proveyendo unas muy necesarias vacaciones de verano"

"Vacaciones y una mierda…" comenzó Dean, solo para ser interrumpido por Moose.

"Dean necesita un doctor"

"¿Qué?" Caleb miró de Dean a Havers. Todo el humor evaporado.

"Maldición, Oliver" Dean debía haber sabido que el buenazo Hulk no podía mantener su boca cerrada.

Oliver ni se molestó en lucir arrepentido "Sociecito está tosiendo sangre. Puede tener heridas internas"

"¿Deuce?" Caleb casi no había terminado de voltear hacia Dean, cuando el más joven sintió la intromisión psíquica. Caleb generalmente era más disimulado. Sus habilidades le daban una extraña delicadeza. Similar a la de un guerrero Apache observando a su presa. Caleb podía ver el pensamiento de una persona sin que estos siquiera lo notaran. Ahora, alguien entrenado para bloquear ese tipo de invasión era una historia diferente. Dean sabia cuando Caleb se metía en su cabeza y generalmente no le ponía mucha atención. No sentía la necesidad de esconder cosas y confiaba en que las cosas que quería mantener privadas, Caleb las iba a respetar. Las heridas eran algo completamente diferente.

"No tengo heridas internas. Oliver está exagerando"

"No lo creo" Caleb se acercó a Dean lo más que permitía la barrera. Sus ojos dorados nunca dejaron el rostro de Dean "Me mentiste, joder"

"Obviamente eso es otro rasgo de familia que ustedes comparten" Moose se cruzó de brazos "Olla y tetera. La pareja perfecta"

"Cállate, Oliver" dijeron Dean y Caleb al mismo tiempo.

"No mentí" continuo Dean, tomando controladas respiraciones esperando enmascarar el dolor que se estaba intensificando incluso cuando estaba negando estar herido "Escogí ser optimista. Te estoy imitando viendo el vaso medio lleno"

"Eso es una mierda" Caleb golpeo su puño contra la barrera.

"Bueno, estoy un poco más aporreado de lo que dije. No es como si que te pongas en modo de pánico vaya a ayudar en algo" Dean dejo de intentar bloquearlo, desplomándose contra la pared. Era inútil jugar al 'estoy bien' ahora y honestamente no se sentía capaz de mantener la farsa.

"Yo no entro en pánico" el rosto de Caleb contradecía sus palabras, pero su tono se suavizó. Ya sea fuera en respuesta a la bandera blanca de Dean o al hecho de que Moose estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras. Dean no estaba seguro "¿Y de cuanto más aporreado estamos hablando? ¿Costillas rotas?"

Dean suspiró "No creo que mis costillas estén rotas, viejo. Me duele, pero no como cuando me las he quebrado. Quizá solo me aporreé un poco los pulmones; como esa vez que te aporreo esa perra…" Dean se detuvo antes de decir poltergeist "…motociclista con los grandes pectorales"

"Podría ser una contusión pulmonar o una laceración pulmonar"

"¿Y eso?" el diagnostico conjeturado de Moose hizo que quitara su mirada de acero de Dean "Sé que reprobaste anatomía y biología, Moose"

"Si, pero pase cuatro años siendo aporreado por líneas defensivas en la universidad y un año en la liga profesional. He visto mi justa cantidad de trauma pectoral, socio" Moose apuntó a Dean "Los pulmones pueden tener una contusión, o en el peor caso, estar lacerados"

Caleb paso una mano por su cabello "Ninguno de los dos suena bien"

"Como te dije. Necesita un doctor. Mejor aún, un hospital. Si no podría volverse una mierda muy seria. Si su pulmón colapsa…"

"Quizá parezca un bicho bajo un vidrio, pero esta barrera no distorsiona el sonido. Puedo escucharlos a los dos" A Dean no le gustaba que hablara de él como si no estuviera en la habitación. Y no necesitaba que le expusieran a Caleb los peores escenarios. Él era más que capaz de imaginárselos por sí mismo. "Creo que es mi decisión"

"Equivocado" Caleb lo miró fijamente "Yo soy el cazador a cargo"

"¿Cazador?" preguntó Moose.

"Es solo una expresión" Caleb se agarró el puente de la nariz "Mira, Moose. Dean tiene razón. No hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a la situación médica en este momento. ¿Por qué no te tomas un respiro? Le dije a Frank que estábamos esperando a unos expertos en este desastre. Quizá podrías subir la moral con los otros hombres. Diles que nos tomaremos un fin de semana de tres días, comenzando mañana. Vuelve después que todos se hayan ido"

"Solo tú puedes dar días de descanso cuando no puedo disfrutarlos" murmuró Dean.

"Nadie te apuntó la cabeza con una pistola y te obligó a meterte en ese pasadizo, niño"

Moose miró de Caleb a Dean. Su ceño fruncido mostrando lo que pensaba y el plan de Caleb. Dean se sintió mal por Oliver, quien abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, evidentemente indeciso de qué contestar. Finalmente, suspiró "Seguro. Nos traeré algo de cenar"

"¿Y más encima me lo sacas en cara?" bromeó Dean, esperando cambiar las cosas y aliviar al capataz "Tu y Damien pueden ahogarse con sus hamburguesas y milk shakes mientras yo me ahogo en mis propios fluidos"

"Quizá tu papá ya habrá llegado para esa hora" le ofreció Moose, todavía sin entender el humor negro.

"Ahora simplemente estas siendo malo, viejo" Caleb se unió. Acostumbrado a la manera en que lidiaban con todo, desde una inesperada llanta pinchada a una herida de bala "¿Por qué no haces que el chico re vea el juego de los Yankees y Sox de anoche mientras estamos comiendo? Podemos indicar cada error que cometió su equipo. Eso lo animaría"

Moose dejó caer su barbilla contra su pecho, dándoles un triste sacudón de cabeza antes de voltearse para salir. Dean lo escucho murmurar "Ustedes dos son un desastre" mientras se alejaba.

"Tiene razón ¿sabes?" dijo Dean mientras Caleb se sentaba de piernas cruzadas a su lado, arrastrando la escopeta y colocándola en su regazo por si acaso "Estamos muy jodidos"

"Habla por ti, cabeza hueca" Caleb tomó la escopeta y la abrió revisando la cámara interna, antes de cargarla con los cartuchos de sal que Dean había creado. Movió su mirada a Dean. El borde de su boca se curvo ligeramente en una media sonrisa mientras cerraba la escopeta "Yo soy jodidamente asombroso"

"Dile eso al mundo de la arquitectura" Dean nuevamente descansó su cabeza contra la pared, tratando de no pensar en la siempre presente opresión en su pecho "Parecen creer que te tropezaste de tu pedestal"

"No tengo idea qué estás hablando" Caleb estiró sus piernas, descansando la escopeta sobre sus rodillas. Miró a los ojos a Dean y este no tuvo que adivinar lo que el otro cazador estaba pensando.

"Estoy hablando de Tri-Corp y de cómo esta parece haber desaparecido del mapa" Dean estaba determinado de alejarlos de la amenazante posibilidad de que él podría estar realmente más herido y en problemas.

"¿Eso es lo que se dice en las calles?"

"He escuchado algunos rumores" Dean restregó sus brazos, sabiendo que no era una buena señal el que se estaba sintiendo cada vez más helado en el asfixiante cuarto.

"Quizá deberías considerar la fuente que te dio la información, niño. Primera regla de la cacería. Lo sabes" Caleb ladeo su cabeza "¿Tienes frio?"

Dean rodó sus ojos "Hacen 100 grados aquí, idiota"

Caleb levantó su linterna e ilumino el área alrededor de Dean "Quizá hay mantas o algunas provisiones guardadas ahí"

"Lo dudo" Dean forzó una media sonrisa "Por supuesto que si tu no fueses tan mojigato, yo me podría calentar con un trago de este Whiskey"

"¿En verdad quieres agravar posible shock con envenenamiento por alcohol, Deuce?"

En vez de prestar atención a la real amenaza que presentaba el shock, Dean intento no lucir helado y re direccionó la conversación "¿Por qué no me contaste de Tri-Corp, viejo?"

El rostro de Caleb se arrugó con una expresión de frustración mientras hacia otra pasada con la linterna antes de apagarla y dejarla a fácil acceso "¿Qué hay que contar, Deuce? El negocio está pasando por un pequeño bache. Nos sucede a todos"

"Moose dijo que perdiste ese trabajo en Chelsea. ¿No era ese el centro comunitario que tu diseñaste?"

"¿Realmente esta es la conversación que quieres tener?" Caleb se cruzó de brazos. Su mandíbula se apretó en una forma que le indicó a Dean que había dado en el clavo.

"¿Prefieres darle vueltas a cómo dejaste que una parte de una casa me cayera encima?"

"¡Yo no dejé que una casa te cayera encima!"

"Exacto. No hay nada que pudieses haber hecho para evitarlo"

"Eso no es enteramente cierto" Caleb se pasó una mano por su cabello "Tuve un vistazo de una visión"

"¿Cuándo?" Dean estudió a su amigo, preguntándose cómo se le habían pasado todos los signos "¿Me viste abrir el pasadizo?"

"Esta mañana, después que Farley llegó a buscarme y no. No te vi. Creo que vi como estaban conjurando el hechizo desde el punto de vista de quién diablos lo haya hecho. Una mujer. Creo"

"No veo cómo podrías haber cambiado nada, así que olvídalo"

"Si hubiese tenido la visión más temprano esta mañana, podría haber sabido que había algo raro con la cubierta"

"¿Desde cuándo puedes controlar cuando tienes las visiones?"

"No entiendes" Caleb negó con la cabeza "He estado evitando esta desde hace un par de días"

Dean se movió ligeramente esperando aliviar el dolor punzante de su lado derecho, sin alertar a Caleb. Soltó una pequeña risita para enmascarar el grito ahogado que le causo el movimiento "Creo que eso explica que hayas tomado la derrota de los Soxs tan mal anoche"

Caleb se encogió de hombros "El alcohol es un supresor de las funciones mentales"

"Pero imagino que si fuese un supresor psíquico, no serías tan peso pluma cuando se trata de aguantar el alcohol"

"Me tomó un par de veces de asaltar el gabinete de licores de Mac de niño para darme cuenta que eventualmente, solo me desmayo y la maldita visión viene igual" Caleb le dio una media sonrisa "Mezcla resaca con jaqueca"

"Tú nunca has sido el lápiz más brillante de la caja, socio" Dean le sonrió para suavizar el golpe "No necesitas suprimir ninguna de tus funciones mentales. Déjale el alcoholismo a nosotros los Winchester"

"Vaya manera de patear a un tipo cuando está en el suelo, Deuce"

"Hablando de eso… ¿Pensaba que el centro comunitario era algo seguro?" Ahora Dean no estaba solo curioso. El cambio de tema le daba algo en lo que enfocarse además de en el hecho de que estaba atrapado y sin poder recibir ningún tipo de ayuda "Lo último que escuché, y escuche más de lo que hubiese querido mientras estaba como audiencia cautiva cuando me recuperaba en la granja, el comité estaba todo emocionado con tus bosquejos"

Caleb rodó los ojos exasperado, pero respondió igual "El _comité_ y uso ese término de manera bastante vaga, considerando que está conformado por un montón de pomposos herederos de negocios y esposas trofeo aburridas que no sabrían diferencia entre un diseño Alvar Aalto y un Fumihiko Maki, decidió que yo no estaba mostrando el compromiso y entusiasmo que ellos esperaban"

"Porque tú estabas fuera de la ciudad cazando" Caleb había intentado llenar el enorme hueco que la partida de Sam había causado el pasado verano, probablemente esperando minimizar la pena de Dean y re direccionar el enojo de John. Eso había sido antes de que Dean hubiese sido herido en Nuevo México, lo que solo había añadido más combustible a su determinación de mantenerse cerca.

"No solo fueron los trabajos extra, Deuce" Caleb paso una mano por el mango de la escopeta "Creo que el prospecto de cumplir treinta me asusto. Me tenía corriendo asustado, pensando en todas las cosas que no he hecho aún. Traté de trabajar en otro proyecto al mismo tiempo. Literalmente mastiqué más de lo que podía tragar"

"¿Tienes treinta?" Dean fingió estar en shock, dejando que su amigo cambiara el tema del centro comunitario.

"Un hecho que habrías registrado si tú y el resto de nuestra familia no estuviesen tan envueltos en la euforia post navideña que resultó en que mi cumpleaños pasara tan rápido que ni me di cuenta"

Dean lucho para no sonreír "No me extraña que estés asustado. Treinta es jodidamente viejo"

"Cállate" Caleb lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y levantándole el dedo medio "Te sucederá pronto a ti también, cabeza hueca"

"Con mi talento para los problemas es poco probable" Dean indicó al caído estante "No vayas a decirme que no estabas un poco sorprendido cuando llegaron los veintiuno y yo todavía estaba en una pieza"

"Vas a llegar a los treinta. Y cuando lo hagas, haremos algo asombroso para celebrar el kilometraje. Algo que haga que esa visita a México parezca una fiesta en Chucky Cheese. Quizá podríamos visitar la mansión Playboy"

"Esa es una razón para vivir"

"Asegúrate de recordar eso cuando comiences a ahogarte en tus propios fluidos"

Dean apreciaba la buena voluntad de Caleb de bromear acerca de su muerte. En una retorcida manera era una prueba del compromiso de Caleb de poner las necesidades de Dean antes que las suyas. Por supuesto, Dean no necesitaba más evidencia de la generosidad de su mejor amigo "Así que tu crisis de media edad te ha dejado exiliado en Nueva Jersey. Forzado a pagar las cuentas destrozando viejos vecindarios en South Amboy"

"Viejos vecindarios hechizados y con pasajes secretos" Caleb arqueo una ceja "No dejes la mejor parte de la historia fuera, socio"

"Lo siento" Dean odiaba el hecho de que en parte había sido responsable de colocar a Caleb en una situación que comprometía a Tri-Corp. Quizá Dean no había seguido un sueño, de la manera en que su mejor amigo deseaba construir puentes y Sam ir a la universidad, pero entendía cómo era tener un sueño-

"No es culpa tuya" Caleb le dio una mirada seria, que rápidamente muto a una sonrisa "De hecho, culpo a tu viejo por tener razón"

Dean sentía su cabeza un poco brumosa. Por la periferia de sus ojos veía como la oscuridad comenzaba a avanzar, como si se tratase de tinta derramada. Era posible que hubiese escuchado mal a su amigo "Yo culpo a papá por un montón de mierda últimamente, pero tener razón no está en la lista"

"Admito que Johnny generalmente está muy lejos de acertarle, pero quizá en todo el tema de 'los cazadores no pueden tener vidas normales' tiene un punto"

"No creo que Mac esté de acuerdo con eso"

"¿De dónde crees que saqué mi molesta veta optimista?"

"No es solo Mac, socio. Bobby, Jim, diablos, incluso el estúpido Josh Sawyer. Todos han logrado tener algo más que La Hermandad" Dean nunca había pensado mucho en la idea de mantener una vida fuera del negocio familiar, pero los últimos meses le habían abierto los ojos a la posibilidad "Papá parece ser el único que cree que tiene que ser todo o nada"

"Estas olvidándote del enano" Caleb miró a Dean, buscando algún signo de que había sido un error mencionar a Sam. Damien no era del tipo de contenerse y desde que Dean podía recordar, nunca había existido un tema del que no pudiesen hablar o al menos discutir. Sam era la excepción "Tu hermanito parece compartir con Johnny la idea del todo o nada cuando tiene que ver con La Hermandad. Solo que Johnny está en el lado del todo y Sam en la orilla del nada"

"Ese es un dúo de olla y tetera para Moose" Si no fuera tan malditamente triste, sería gracioso que el padre de Dean y su hermano llevaran años discutiendo el mismo punto. Cambiando de lados y volviendo a lo mismo. Dean tomó aire, esperando aclarar su cabeza. Algo crujió dentro de su pecho y mordió su labio cuando exhalo "Estoy empezando a creer que esos son los que están realmente jodidos"

"¿En verdad?"

A Dean le hubiese gustado reírse a carcajadas de la cómica expresión de shock en el rostro de Caleb, pero el momento de alegría, podría costarle en su actual condición. "¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto, Damien?"

"No lo sé, quizá porque he pasado los últimos años viendo cómo te retorcías en nudos, caminabas en carbón caliente y evitabas metralla emocional debido a esos dos imbéciles testarudos"

"Quizá me di cuenta de que no es mi pelea"

"Eso espero, viejo" Dean reconoció el escepticismo en los dorados ojos de Caleb. No quería esperanzarse demasiado "¿Pero qué va a pasar cuando Sam vuelva?"

Dean en verdad creía que era un punto muerto, pero podía entender la preocupación de Caleb "¿Realmente crees que Sammy va a volver, Damien?"

Por primera vez desde que Sam había partidos, Caleb dudó "No lo sé, viejo. JIm todavía tiene esperanza"

"El Pastor Jim ha estado predicando del inminente regreso de Jesús los últimos treinta años"

"Para ser honesto, niño, últimamente habría apostado dinero a la segunda venida antes de que Sam volviera al rebaño. Pero si este día nos ha enseñado algo, es que cuando crees que has logrado salir, esta vida encuentra la forma de traerte de regreso otra vez.

"Cazar y la mafia. Dos constantes de la vida"

Caleb sonrió con burla "Ya sea que Sam regrese o no, me alegro que hayas puesto la culpa en quien le corresponde. Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte decepcionado"

"Ya pasé la decepción hace un buen rato" Dean apretó los brazos contra su pecho, abrazándose, para intentar no tiritar "Ahora, estoy muy enojado"

"Incluso mejor" Caleb asintió. Sus ojos se endurecieron "Johnny se lo merece de hace mucho rato y Sam…bueno Sam se ha portado como una mierda desde que se fue a Stanford"

"No estoy enojado con Sam, socio. Diablos, ni siquiera estoy realmente enojada con papá" Dean se sintió repentinamente muy cansado. Sus ojos imposiblemente pesados. Su cuerpo insistía en que necesitaba una siesta, como cuando en Acción de Gracias en casa de Jim, se comían todo el pavo "Estoy enojado conmigo mismo"

Caleb frunció el ceño y su voz se endureció "Otra vez. No has hecho nada malo"

"No he hecho nada bien tampoco"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Has hecho todo lo que John te ha pedido que hagas, incluso prácticamente criar a su hijo. Has puesto a Sam primero, incluso cuando te ha costado cosas que querías para ti mismo, como tu propia beca universitaria"

"Ese es mi punto, hombre. Toda mi vida, al menos desde que mamá murió, he hecho lo que los otros han querido, sin que siquiera me den las gracias. Y ahora lo entiendo. Ellos me necesitaba y yo estaba ahí, pero..." respirar profundamente se había vuelto un desafío. Dean se sentía mareado. El cansancio hacía sentir sus piernas y brazos pesados y adormecidos. La tinta negra que enmarcaba su visión ahora también tenía esporádicos puntos.

"Pero ellos no te han devuelto el favor, precisamente"

"No he hecho lo que he hecho para que me feliciten o me den palmaditas en la espalda"

"Eso no significa que ellos deberían haber mostrado más agradecimiento. Tratarte con más respeto"

Dean asintió, sin desviar la vista de la de Caleb. Estaba comenzando a aceptar que su hermano y su padre no eran perfectos. Que los problemas entre su familia no eran algo que pudiese controlar, porque no eran sus problemas para empezar "Quizá yo también estoy teniendo mi propia crisis de media edad, viejo, pero quiero empezar a hacer algunas cosas que yo quiera para variar"

"¿Cómo el béisbol?" Caleb se recargo en la barrera invisible como si pudiese sentir la punzada de miedo que sintió Dean cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse según su propia voluntad "No es muy tarde para la universidad"

"No, hombre" Dean forzó sus ojos a abrirse, pestañeando "Ese barco ya zarpo. Y la verdad no tengo ganas de perseguirlo tampoco"

"¿Entonces qué?"

Dean debía haberse quedado en silencio mucho rato, para el gusto de Caleb porque cuando el cazador mayor dijo su nombre, sonó más entrecortado que de costumbre "¿Deuce?"

Dean forzó a sus ojos a abrirse "No lo sé. Algo como este verano"

"¿Trabajando en la construcción?" Caleb siguió presionando "No me malentiendas, niño. Eres bueno, pero yo creo que tu talento e inteligencia estarían desperdiciadas si te dedicas a empuñar un martillo"

"No estoy hablando de un cambio de carrera, Damien; Estoy hablando acerca de pasar un tiempo con el resto del mundo, a veces. Trabajar en un turno en el que pueda ver el sol. Cenando con mis amigos. Llevando a mi chica a bailar"

"¿Esto es por la chica que conociste la otra noche? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿La instructora de Yoga?" Caleb chasqueo sus dedos "Lisa"

"No" Dean bufó con la mente de su amigo, pese a que el recuerdo de la belleza de pelo oscuro le dio algo de energía "O sea, si, ese era su nombre y quizá tenga en algo que ver, pero estoy hablando del paquete completo, las…"

"¿Las cosas normales?" sugirió Caleb con una sonrisa engreída.

"A falta de mejores palabras" Dean rodó los ojos "Si le dices a alguien que dije eso, especialmente a Sammy, te matare"

"No tiene nada de malo querer algo además de la cacería, Deuce"

"No es la cacería con la que tengo un problema, Damien" Dean había sabido desde que era un niño que quería estar en La Hermandad. Quizá había partido en la búsqueda de venganza de su padre, pero en alguna parte del camino, se convirtió en la decisión de Dean, su sueño "Pero que Sam se fuera, que papá esté más obsesionado con lo que diablos sea que está persiguiendo, me ha hecho querer algo por mi cuenta"

"Algo como South Amboy, New Yersey"

Dean resoplo con burla "He escuchado que es un pueblo al borde del cambio"

"Suena como que podrías tener algo en común con ese lugar"

"Me siento como si me hubiesen pegado con la bola de demolición un par de veces" Dean puso su mano en su pecho, deseando que el elefante invisible que lo había tomado por residencia moviera su pesado culo. Resistió el creciente impulso de decirle a Caleb que estaba empezando a asustarse un poco. Bastante seguro que el psíquico ya lo sabía.

"En ocasiones tienes que botar algunas murallas para construir algo nuevo, Deuce. El cambio puede ser algo doloroso"

"Como piques de velocidad"

"¿Qué?"

Dean quería responderle a Caleb. Explicarle la metáfora de Moose, especialmente cuando había reconocido el pánico en la voz de Caleb. Escuchó como su amigo golpeaba el escudo invisible entre ellos y maldecía a la bruja que lo había conjurado en primera instancia. Mientras perdía la consciencia, Dean no pudo evitar esperar soñar con la taberna Landmark donde una hamburguesa, una cerveza fría y una chica con los más maravillosos ojos que había visto lo esperaban.


	5. Chapter 5

"Escondites"

De Ridley C. James

Pre serie. Dean pone su vida en riesgo cuando tropieza con un tesoro de noventa años de antigüedad escondido en medio de South Amboy, New Jersey. Poniendo en movimiento una cacería en el más inocuo de los lugares.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Capítulo 5:

El crujido de las tablas sobresaltó a Caleb que levantó la escopeta a su hombro sin pensarlo

"Maldición, Skid ¿Eso es un arma?" Moose estaba de pie frente a la chimenea con dos bolsas café en una mano y un par de vasos de plumavit en la otra.

Caleb bajó el arma y sacudió la cabeza "No deberías asustarme, Oliver. Jamás"

"No quería asustarte" Moose dio un tímido paso hacia adelante, cuidando no mover la línea de sal "Incluso te llamé cuando entre por la puerta"

Caleb miró hacia atrás, donde Dean estaba desplomado contra la barrera invisible. Se había movido lo más cerca que podía del joven cazador. Sus hombros presionando contra la barrera y haciendo que un constante hormigueo le recorriera el brazo. Incomodo, pero no doloroso. El hecho de que Moose entrara a la casa y llegara a medio camino, probaba que Caleb estaba demasiado enfocado en su amigo. Con Dean indefenso, Caleb tenía que estar alerta del mundo exterior sin importar que cada instinto le indicara que permaneciera en la cabeza del chico, monitoreando su condición de la única manera que podía. Caleb pasó una mano por su cara y le indicó a Moose que se sentara "Lo siento. Creo que me quedé dormido"

"Parece como que sociecito también"

"Oliver, Dean mide más de un metro ochenta y puede comer más que tú. Creo que ya es tiempo de un nuevo sobrenombre" era algo hipócrita, Caleb lo sabía. Especialmente considerando que estaba luchando para no pensar en lo joven y vulnerable que Dean se veía cuando dormía. Espantó la imagen del Dean de cinco años que había estado recordando y bufó burlón "Muéstrale al tipo algo de respeto"

"¿Tu no le dices enano a Sam todavía?"

Caleb entrecerró los ojos, prefiriendo no pensar en Sam cuando sus emociones estaban tan al límite y expuestas "¿Qué Sam?"

"Ok" Moose se sentó deslizándose por la pared, tirando sus pantalones para acomodarlos, ya que se habían torcido en su descenso "¿Cómo está Dean?"

"Dean está inconsciente"

"¿Crees que es una buena idea dejarle dormir en su condición?"

"No es como si le hubiese cantado una jodida canción de cuna" Caleb apretó sus dientes, intentando calmar su carácter, el que tendía a meterlo en problemas. Oliver no era un enemigo. Dejó salir el aire, contando para intentar encontrar ese sentido de balance que siempre escapaba cuando sus peores miedos salían a la luz "Se desmayó hace un par de horas"

"¿Qué crees que significa?"

"Esperaba que tu tuvieras algo más de idea, Dr. Havers" Caleb había repasado su propio conocimiento médico, rogando que fuese un efecto secundario del shock y posible falta de oxígeno, en vez de pérdida de sangre por una herida interna.

"El doctor no tiene idea" Moose le extendió una de las bolsas de papel. La parte de abajo se había oscurecido con una creciente mancha de grasa "Pero tengo una hamburguesa con queso y tocino y papas fritas"

"Veo que estás volviendo al tema que conoces más" Caleb negó con la cabeza. Su mirada volvió a Dean. Estaba seguro de que Mac trataría de analizar su opción de ignorar su apetito como un intento de parte de Caleb para castigarse por dejar que Dean saliera lastimado, pero no podía pensar en comer cuando Dean no tenía tal lujo. "No tengo hambre"

"Que no comas no va a ayudarlo a salir de ahí" Moose le tiró la bolsa al regazo de Caleb "El chico no dudaría si la situación fuese al revés. Y apuesto que no has comido nada desde el desayuno"

Caleb agarró la bolsa. El alegre olor de comida frita en una bolsa de papel le genero un condicionado gruñido de su estómago vacío. Moose probablemente tenía razón. Dean habría inhalado la comida. Por mucho que estuviese tentado de al menos comer las papas fritas, imágenes de Dean entusiastamente comiendo sin una pizca de culpa, evitaron que cometiera tan traicionera acción. Dejó la comida al lado y le indicó uno de los vasos que Moose sostenía "Me voy a apegar al café por ahora"

"Como quieras" Moose le entregó un vaso con la marca en la tapa "Pero creo que el sociecito esperaría que yo mantenga mi fuerza, en caso que tenga que cuidarte la espalda"

Caleb tomó el vaso, notando las marcas de lápiz sobre la tapa blanca. El restaurant del frente tenía su propio código para crema, azúcar y una sorprendente variedad de jarabes de sabores. El hecho de que Moose hubiese memorizado cuál era el favorito de Caleb y que no lo había molestado de que bebía más leche tibia y edulcorante de lo que bebía de café, le dio una punzada de culpa. Caleb pateo una de las botas de Oliver.

"Creo que te voy a deber un par de horas extra con todo esto de 'cuidarme la espalda'"

"Y un bono, después que tuve que convencer a Jan que habías decidido dar el día libre a los muchachos mañana" Moose desenvolvió su hamburguesa y le dio un gran mordisco. La boca de Caleb se le lleno de agua cuando una pieza de tocino bañada en mayonesa y queso se asomó por el borde del sándwich. Oliver tiró la tira y se la echo a la boca mientras continuaba hablando "Pero puedes evitarte el pago extra si me explicas por qué estas armado. ¿Estás cuidando el botín? No creerás que un contrabandista rival va a venir luego de todos estos años a tratar de llevárselo"

"No me preocupan los ladrones" Caleb notó que estaba siguiendo los gestos de Moose como Scout cuando veía un trozo de pollo frito del Pastor Jim en sus manos. Esperaba no tener un hilo de baba colgando de su boca. Caleb volvió a mirar a Dean, observando como el peso del joven subía y bajaba "Me importa una mierda el trago"

De hecho, Caleb no había siquiera pensado en el Whiskey. Estaba muy ocupado pensando en todas las cosas sobrenaturales. Activar un poderoso hechizo enviaba señales energéticas. Añadiéndole el anillo de plata que usaban los miembros de La Hermandad a la señal y carroñeros de todos lados iban a desplazarse. Espíritus malignos, otras entidades psíquicas eran como buitres, a los que llamaba la esencia de la muerte. Si la bruja que había conjurado el hechizo no estaba cerca, algo tan malo o peor podría fácilmente aparecer para tomar su lugar.

"Entonces estás siendo un protector vigilante" Moose metió un montón de papas en su boca y las tragó con un sorbo de café.

"Algo como eso" Caleb acunó nuevamente el arma "No es como si pueda hacer mucho más por él"

"Mi mamá dice que a veces, lo mejor que puedes hacer por una persona es simplemente estar ahí" Moose se encogió de hombros, tomando otro bocado de su hamburguesa "Cree firmemente que 'Yo estoy aquí' son las tres palabras más poderosas del diccionario"

"¿Es por eso que todavía estas aquí, Oliver?"

Moose termino su hamburguesa, lamiendo sus dedos con un suspiro satisfecho "Tú sabes que odio comer solo"

"Pero ahora que ya terminaste de masticar tu cena, puedes irte" Caleb le mostro la ventana frente a ellos. El cielo estaba pintado de rosado y naranja más allá del sucio vidrio "Se está haciendo tarde"

"No hay mucho que hacer un jueves por la noche en South Amboy"

"No hay mucho que hacer acá tampoco"

"Ah, pero creo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes aquí muy pronto" Moose miró a Caleb por sobre el borde de su taza "Este _tu_ parece mucho más emocionante que el taimado y melancólico heredero que interpretabas en la Universidad o que el amable arquitecto que has interpretado los últimos ocho años"

"Moose ¿Cuándo me has visto siendo amable?"

"Ok. No eres Clark Kent, pero no puedes negar que tienes esta doble vida"

Caleb perdió su sonrisa y mantuvo la mirada a Oliver "Esta vida puede parecer excitante, pero también es muy peligrosa. Conocer al verdadero yo puede hacer que te lastimen, o incluso peor, terminar muerto"

"No puedo creerlo. Tú piensas que soy Lois Lane"

"No puedo creer que estamos teniendo esta conversación" si el mohín petulante no había puesto a Caleb a reír, la imagen de su capataz de metro noventa y cinco y ciento veinte kilos, vestido en una falda lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

"Soy totalmente más como Jimmy Olsen"

"Viejo" Caleb se afirmó el costado, deseando que Dean estuviese despierto para escuchar esto "Por favor, para"

"Quizá el editor del periódico ¿Cómo es que se llama?"

"¿Y cómo diablos lo voy a saber? Soy más un tipo de Batman"

Moose abrió su boca, la cerró y luego se desplomo nuevamente contra la pared "Creo que sí, eres más como Bruce Wayne que como Clark Kent. Es decir, no es como si tienes súper poderes o algo así"

Caleb dejó de reír y Moose abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Tienes súper poderes?"

"¡No!" Caleb sabía que había contestado muy rápido y trató de arreglarlo "Quiero decir, no a menos que cuentes mi altamente entrenado y habilidoso cuerpo como arma secreta. Puedo matar a un tipo con mi dedo meñique y si vieras mi cinturón secreto, estarías muerto de envidia"

"Eso no cuenta, pese a que tu súper humano ego podría tildarse de anormal, quizá incluso alienígena en comparación con los humanos normales"

Caleb le levantó el dedo medio, pero sintió como un peso se quitaba de sus hombros. Dean se estiró, murmurando algo que se transformó en un gimoteo de dolor. Caleb no pensó. Estiró su mano para posarla sobre la cabeza del más joven, maldiciendo la barrera cuando fue bloqueado. Caleb sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían de rabia y algo parecido a la vergüenza. La primera emoción le era muy familiar. La segunda totalmente extraña. Miró a Moose y se sorprendió de no ver la lástima que esperaba. En vez de eso, Oliver parecía realmente enojado.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Moose?"

"Lo que sea"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que soy uno de los tipos buenos? Por lo que sabes, yo podría ser más como el Huason o Lex Luthor"

Moose tomó una papa frita y la mastico por un momento como si estuviese seriamente analizando su respuesta. Dio una mirada a Dean y después a Caleb "Tienes un secuaz, un compañero. Los tipos malos pueden tener seguidores, pero no tienen secuaces"

Caleb se rio, llevando una mano a sus cansados ojos "Deuce va a patearte el trasero si escucha que lo llamaste secuaz"

"Entonces imagino que es algo bueno que el chico maravilla esté tras una capa de vidrio invisible a prueba de balas"

"Sigues olvidando, que eventualmente, voy a salir" la voz adormilada hizo que los dos miraran hacia Dean. Los ojos del chico no estaban abiertos, pero su respiración definitivamente había cambiado. Era más dificultosa y rápida de lo que a Caleb le hubiese gustado.

"¿Deuce?"

Dean entreabrió sus ojos, dándole una media sonrisa "No soy el Robin de nadie. _Yo_ soy el caballero de la noche"

"Sigue diciéndote eso, niño"

Dean se acomodó con un gruñido que no pudo amortiguar "¿Eso que veo es una bolsa de comida?"

Caleb bufó con burla, intentando aplastar sus preocupaciones y esconder su inmenso alivio "Moose te trajo la cena, como prometió"

"Bastardo desconsiderado" murmuró Dean, encogiéndose de dolor cuando trató de acomodarse más arriba.

"Lo mejor es que trates de quedarte lo más quieto posible"

"Está bien, considerando que moverme ha probado ser una mierda"

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Te diría que bien si me dices que papá y Bobby aparecieron"

"Todavía no" Caleb miró a Moose, recordando su conversación anterior. Caleb era un hombre de acción. Si pudiese haber traído a John Winchester más rápido lo habría hecho, pero igual que la mamá de Oliver, también entendía esas palabras que escondían gran poder en sí mismas "Pero yo estoy aquí"

Dean lo miró fijamente pareciendo comprender lo que esa simple frase significaba, más allá de lo obvio. De forma típica, dejó pasar el momento emo y una media sonrisa iluminó su rostro "Si, ya veo. Comiendo hamburguesas y jugando a la pijamada con tu amigote Moose"

"Solo estás celoso porque despertaste muy tarde para jugar a Verdad o Reto"

"De hecho, estoy contento de que desperté _después_ de la botella"

Moose soltó una carcajada y se golpeaba la pierna "Las cosas que dice este niño todavía me matan"

"Es graciosísimo" el celular de Caleb sonó, interrumpiéndolo de hacer más comentarios, aunque Moose continuo recordando con Dean de cómo este le había convencido de dejarlo hacerse un tatuaje de Henna. A Caleb no le importaba de qué hablaran, mientras Dean permaneciera despierto. Puso la escopeta en el suelo a su lado e intento ponerse de pie. Lo que no fue una tarea sencilla considerando que había estado sentado bajo la cubierta por demasiado tiempo. La alterada voz de Jan lo saludó desde el otro lado, casi ni dejándole decir hola antes de que se soltara contándole cómo su oficina acababa de ser invadida.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando, JB?" Caleb se alejó un par de pasos escuchando a la mujer tomar un largo aliento y decirle que unos mal educados hombres vestidos con trajes aislantes acababan de salir de su oficina y se dirigían hacia él. Tenían identificaciones del gobierno y después de preguntarle por Caleb le habían ordenado cerrar todo e irse a casa.

"Entonces deberías hacer lo que ellos dijeron" Caleb masajeó la base de su cuello mientras Jan continuaba hablando acerca de terminar la nómina de pago y de cómo su seguro médico no cubría exposición accidental a materiales peligrosos. John debería haber estado mucho más cerca de lo que el Pastor Jim había pensado. Esto apestaba a una de los encubrimientos de Bobby.

"Está bien, JB. Yo volveré el fin de semana para hacer la nómina de pago. Sé cómo hacer el papeleo cuando tengo que hacerlo" Jan terminó la conversación de la misma forma en que hacia todo lo que no la complacía, diciéndole a Caleb que debería esperar un llamado de Cullen. Obviamente JB no tenía idea de que para su abuelo, Caleb no hacía nada mal y que más bien estaría muy divertido al escuchar la sobre exageración de JB de los modales de su actual jefe. El viejo lo llamaría, pero más bien para una invitación a comer un bistec en vez de para reprenderlo. Caleb acababa de guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo cuando la puerta delantera se abrió de golpe. El marco se llenó con una gran figura envuelta en un traje amarillo. Caleb desearía que John Winchester tuviese la misma debilidad por huérfanos rebeldes que Cullen Ames.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras, Johnny" Caleb hubiese sabido que era John incluso sin utilizar sus habilidades psíquicas. El distintivo lenguaje corporal del hombre, parecido a un oso grizzli enojado a punto de atacar, delataba Al Caballero "¿O debería decir Agente Federal Winchester?"

John se sacó la parte de la cabeza, tirándola al lado antes de dar un par de zancadas hacia Caleb con una mirada amenazante. Caleb se mantuvo firme, sabiendo que desviar la mirada ahora, sería un signo de debilidad. Opto por lo que John consideraría una abierta agresión. Caleb cruzó los brazos, y ladeó su cabeza. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa "¿Qué trae por aquí a la Agencia de Protección Ambiental? ¿Moho negro virulento? ¿Asbesto? ¿Contacto extraterrestre?"

"Mi primera opción sería un encuentro con un par de idiotas. Un viejo caso de estupidez" respondió Bobby, quitándose su propio traje. Lo puso bajo su brazo y dio una mirada a la habitación mientras llegaba junto a John "En verdad, muchachos. Aliens sería un buen cambio para variar un poco"

"Una vez me topé con un artefacto que sospeché tenía origen en otra galaxia" Carmina había rodeado al trio. Ya estaba a medio quitarse el traje, dejando la parte superior colgando de su delgada cintura. Vestía una simple camiseta blanca sobre su bajo y delgado cuerpo, sobre la que llevaba un chaleco negro de cuero y una colorida bolsa medicinal. Su largo pelo oscuro estaba tomado en la base de su cabeza, desde donde colgaba en una trenza por su espalda "Resulto que era un bombo maldito hecho a mano que databa desde Woodstock"

Caleb dudaba que dicha antigüedad siquiera hubiese llegado a las manos del Pastor Jim, pero mantuvo su atención en el oso gruñón frente a él.

"Junior, no me gusta ser sacado de una cacería por El Guardián ¿Qué es lo que está pasando que no pudiste manejar?"

"Caleb dejó que una casa me cayera encima" dijo Dean, haciendo que todos los ojos fueran hasta la cubierta y evitando la respuesta de Caleb que no habría sido muy bien recibida "Justo como dijiste que haría"

Caleb le lanzó una mirada enojada a su mejor amigo, recordando cómo se habían reído a espaldas de John, cuando el hombre había mostrado su desconfianza en el requerimiento de Caleb de que Dean trabajara para Tri-Corp durante el verano, nombrando una lista de cosas que podían y saldrían mal. El número uno de la lista y la más absurda en ese momento, era que Dean terminara enterrado en un fiasco de la construcción "No dejé que te cayera una casa encima. Ese fue Moose"

"Le dije que no entrara ahí" negó Moose mientras John y Bobby se acercaban a la chimenea. Oliver gateo fuera del camino, logrando ponerse de pie cuando John se estaba agachando para poder ver bien a Dean.

"¿Estás bien, campeón?"

"Tan bien como puede esperarse cuando te cae un estante de whiskey de contrabando encima"

"¿Alguien dijo whiskey de contrabando? ¿Así como botín de la época de la prohibición?" Carmine se dobló por la cintura para poder ver tras Dean "¿Puedo ver una botella?"

"¿Por qué exactamente está él aquí?" preguntó Caleb, dándole una mirada que hizo que el cazador diera un paso atrás.

"Él _estaba_ ayudándome en un proyecto importante" respondió John tan evasivo como siempre. Le hizo preguntarse si El Caballero, le había dicho la verdad a El Guardián, acerca de s última ubicación. Su mentor paso la mano alrededor de la barrera que los mantenía alejados de Dean " _Ahora_ está aquí para ayudarlos a Dean y a ti a salir de este desastre"

"Lo que es sumamente de utilidad considerando que tengo un amplio conocimiento de la era de los años 20" Carmine miró a Caleb y le cerró un ojo "Estaré encantado de mostrarte mi colección de armas Tommy en algún momento"

"¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos para meterse en este lio?" Bobby agarró la abandonada linterna e iluminó la cubierta y su alrededor. Volteó e iluminó a Caleb, apuntando directamente a su cara como si fuese una interrogación "¿Es esa madera de Cocobolo, chico?"

Caleb protegió sus ojos con un brazo deseando poder evitar la reprimenda que sabía iba a ocasionar su respuesta "Si"

Bobby apunto la linterna al suelo. Su mirada de decepción casi tan brillante como la luz de hacia un momento "Maldición, Junior. ¿No pensaste que fuera extraño encontrarla en medio de una choza que se está viniendo abajo?"

"Hay otras idénticas en otras dos casas" dijo Moose "Caleb planeaba quitarlas antes de terminar las demoliciones"

"No me ayudes, Oliver" Caleb miró a su amigo y volvió a ver a Bobby "Pensé que el arquitecto debía haber conseguido una partida a buen precio. Que eran un hermoso trabajo"

"Porque el Cocobolo es un material de construcción tan barato" bufó Bobby con sorna, volteando para mirar a John "Cualquier idea que tengas de forzar tu paso en esa área está fuera de la mesa. Creo que ese lugar está más protegido que el Fuerte Knox"

John paso una mano por su cabello "¿Cómo abriste el pasadizo, Dean?"

"Golpee uno de las figuras talladas con un mazo" Dean se acomodó y Caleb se contuvo de decir que habían acordado que moverse era una mala idea "El panel se abrió hacia atrás. Me metí. Las cosas fueron hacia el sur cuando agarré una botella del estante"

"Realmente me gustaría ver una botella" Carmine nuevamente se metió dentro del reducido espacio y Dean levantó el Whiskey "¿Es una Fleur-de-lis la que hay en la botella?"

"¡El Whiskey no es importante!" saltó Caleb "Sacar a Dean de ahí es la prioridad"

Carmine se puso de pie colocando sus manos en las caderas "De hecho, el origen del alcohol podría ser clave para descubrir quién conjuro el hechizo"

"¿Hechizo?" Moose miró de Carmine a Caleb "¿Cómo un hechizo mágico?"

"¿Hay alguna otra clase?" Carmine le sonrió a Oliver y le extendió su mano "No creo que nos hayamos conocidos. Carmine Vásquez. Propietario del conocido Bait & Hook de Colorado y por supuesto el experto en antigüedades y rarezas de La Hermandad. ¿Tú eres…"

"Nadie" Caleb apretó los dientes, mirando a su mentor quien todavía estaba estudiando la pared de piedra que rodeaba a Dean "¿John?"

"Remover el Whiskey fue como activar la alarma" El Caballero se rascó la barbilla "Indicó el cierre inmediato"

"Pensé que el techo estaba cediendo" explicó Dean "Las botellas empezaron a caer, el estante se soltó de la pared y ahí fue cuando la…el vidrio invisible a prueba de balas se desplazó y sello el lugar"

"¿Vidrio invisible a prueba de balas?" John miró de su hijo a Caleb "¿Tiene una contusión?"

"Yo también pensé que era una mierda de excusa" Moose ignoró la orden anterior de Caleb "Pienso que podría ser una clase de campo de fuerza electromagnético, pero la fuente de poder…"

"¿Oliver, verdad?" John se puso de pie, prácticamente empujando a Carmine fuera del camino cuando se acercó hacia Moose. Inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia el capataz a modo de saludo.

"Oliver Havers, señor" Moose le extendió su mano a John "No nos hemos conocido, pero he escuchado mucho de usted con el correr de los años"

"Me lo imagino" John estrecho la mano de Moose y entrecerrando los ojos "Va a hacer lo que voy a decir mucho más fácil"

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Lárgate ya de aquí, muchacho"

"¿Perdón?"

"Ya me escuchaste. Piérdete. La APA ha sellado oficialmente esta casa, como escena del crimen. Necesitas dejar el edificio inmediatamente"

John miró a Caleb "Estoy seguro que Junior te compensará por el tiempo que has perdido"

"No estoy aquí por dinero, señor Winchester y sé que no es de la APA"

"No voy a pedírtelo amablemente otra vez, hijo"

"¿Pero qué pasa con Dean? Esta herido. Necesita atención medica"

"¿Y tu eres doctor?"

"No, pero…"

"Entonces hazme caso"

"Moose, está bien. Mejor te vas" Caleb se puso entre Oliver y John "Dean y yo te veremos la próxima semana. De vuelta al trabajo como siempre"

"Tenías razón respecto a la personalidad" Moose encontró la mirada de Caleb, la simpatía que hacía rato había temido Caleb ahora se veía claramente en los ojos del otro hombre. Le hizo un saludo con la mano a Dean "Aguanta ahí, sociecito"

"Vamos a tener que reprogramar esa hamburguesa, Moose"

"Seguro. Por mi cuenta el lunes" Moose le asintió a Carmine, atravesó la habitación y cerró la puerta en silencio tras él.

"¿Qué quería decir con que Dean necesita tratamiento médico?" John miró mal a Caleb "Jim dijo que no habían heridas complicadas"

"No quería preocupar a Jim" respondió Caleb. Miró a Dean y nuevamente a John "Podría tener heridas internas, problemas para respirar"

"No tengo planeado parar la pata pronto" intervino Dean y para su crédito, en su condición, hizo un buen trabajo sonando confiado.

"Entonces necesitamos encontrar a quien conjuró el hechizo, pero ya" John se cruzó de brazos como si acabara de proclamar la solución para la liberación de Dean.

Caleb resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos e imitó la postura de su mentor "No hay problema. Estoy seguro que el pueblo de South Amboy mantiene un registro de todas sus brujas y hechiceros"

"¡Ya es suficiente! Esto es lo último que voy a tolerar de tu inso…"John comenzó solo para ser interrumpido por Dean.

"Caleb tuvo una visión"

"¿Es verdad?"

"No fue exactamente una visión" Caleb paso una mano por su cabello, sin querer admitir que probablemente había censurado la única pista buena que podrían tener. Él lidiaría con el peso de esa culpa por su cuenta, sin tener a John restregándosela a cada rato "Vi suficiente para saber que lo conjuró una mujer, blanca, probablemente linda en su tiempo, si la condición de sus manos en ese tiempo coincide"

"No es mucho, niño" John hizo poco esfuerzo en disimular su decepción. Caleb encontraba irónico que John reclamara de sus habilidades en la mayoría de los casos, pero aún esperaba que mágicamente funcionaran en otros.

"No es como si pueda controlar sus habilidades como si fuera un reproductor de video, papá"

"No creo haberte pedido tu opinión, hijo" John cambio el foco de su descontento a Dean. John era un jodido caprichoso cuando se trataba de sus muchachos. En ocasiones, le parecía a Caleb que su mentor esperaba e incentivaba que Sam le contestara y discutiera con él, pero cuando se trataba de Dean, discrepancia de cualquier clase estaba prohibida.

"Si esperara a que me preguntaras lo que pienso, no hablaría nunca" en cualquier otra ocasión, Caleb habría animado a Dean a que dijera lo que pensaba, que reclamara lo que tenía derecho a reclamarle a John, especialmente considerando que el chico estaba atrapado y seguro tras una barrera mágica, pero la condición de Dean requería precaución.

"Quizá deberías considerarlo como una pista" le respondió John

"Quizá deberías tratar de no ser tan imbécil" gruño Caleb, esperando recuperar la atención del oso enojado.

"¡Quizá todos deberíamos dejar esta riña y enfocarnos en el problema que tenemos!" Bobby intentó ser la voz de la razón. Agarró el brazo de Caleb, tirándolo para alejarlo del radio de alcance de John "South Amboy puede no tener una base de datos sobrenatural, pero apuesto a que tienen documentos legales y registros de venta. Necesitamos saber a quién le pertenecía esta casa cuando fue construida"

"Tengo a alguien trabajando en eso" Caleb dio una mirada a su reloj, sorprendido de que Farley no había llamado aún. El juzgado y la librería tenían que estar cerradas ya, pero conociendo a Frank, debía de haber entablado conversación con el conserje y perdido el foco. Saco su celular buscando entre su lista de contactos "Voy a ver qué ha averiguado hasta ahora"

"Maldición, Caleb. ¿Expusiste a otro civil a este trabajo?" la acusación de John hizo que Caleb pospusiera la llamada. Sabía que el hecho que Oliver hubiese estado ahí cuando John apareció iba a ganarle una reprimenda y probablemente un par de semanas de maniobras de entrenamiento. Las manos de El Caballero estaban en sus caderas. Sus labios apretados en una mueca reprobadora y el ceño fruncido "¿Por qué no mejor vendiste boletos para el jodido show de circo, chico'"

"Envié a un hombre que trabaja para mí a investigar los papeles de una casa, John. Negocios como siempre" no era completamente verdad, pero Caleb no iba a explicar que Franklin Farley era la última persona que querrían involucrada en su negocio. El hombre hablaría con todos y cualquiera que quisiera escucharle "Frank piensa que quiero saber quien construyó el maldito lugar. Le dije que los planos estaban alterados. No tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo y tampoco Moose"

"Incluso si encontramos al dueño ¿Cómo diablos vamos a encontrar al que conjuró esto, Bobby?" John escogió ignorar la trasgresión de Caleb, que sin duda, igual que un vampiro no apropiadamente decapitado, volvería a aparecer. Se giró hacia el mecánico "El tipo tiene que estar muerto"

Bobby se encogió de hombros "Si hay algún pariente vivo, pueden saber algo de los secretos ocultos de la familia. Quizá tienen alguna historia del querido viejo abuelo, metiéndose con las artes oscuras cuando era contrabandista"

"Si no, puede que haya encontrado algo que pueda ayudar"

"Si dices algo del whiskey de nuevo…"gruño Caleb.

"No el whiskey, sin embargo, creo que es algo que considerar" Carmine apuntó a la base de la cubierta "He estado estudiando esta belleza más detalladamente y tengo que decirles que esos tallados me parecen familiares"

"¿El hombre sonriente?" preguntó Dean

"No creo que sea de hecho una cara, joven Winchester" Carmine mantenía un dedo en el grabado y miró a John "Lo he visto antes. De hecho, creo que es una luna creciente y dos estrellas"

John se puso de rodillas junto a Vásquez, tocando uno de los intrincados grabados "¿La marca de un aquelarre?"

Carmine asintió "No estoy seguro de cual, pero estoy casi seguro que he tenido un par de vasijas ceremoniales con ese diseño"

"Como la firma de un artista" Caleb se unió a su mentor cerca de la cubierta, viendo por sobre el hombro de El Caballero "Si es así, Missouri puede ser capaz de ayudarnos"

"¿Carmine, qué necesitas para revisar el tema del whiskey?" preguntó John.

"Un dibujo del símbolo en la botella que tiene Dean para empezar" Vásquez miró a Caleb "Una máquina de fax también seria de utilidad"

"Tengo computadora y una máquina de fax en nuestras oficinas, allá arriba donde aterrorizaron a mi secretaria" Caleb rodeó al anticuario. Se detuvo en la olvidada caja de herramientas de Dean para agarrar un lápiz grafito y una libreta de bolsillo con espiral. Se dobló frente al atrapado cazador "Deuce, levanta la botella para poder ver bien la etiqueta"

Dean la levantó con una sonrisa burlona "¿Me dibujarías unos dragones después que termines, Damien?"

"Quizá incluso unas señoritas sin ropa si eres bueno" Caleb mordió su labio, reproduciendo con facilidad las vueltas y contornos de la etiqueta dorada, con gruesas y firmes líneas. Carmine tenía razón. El símbolo era una enredadera. En el centro tenia una fleur-de-lis. Recuerdos de su abuela lo inundaban cada vez que veía ese símbolo. Ruth había cosido varios diferentes estampados con ese símbolo en la manta que le había hecho de niño, para que siempre recordara de dónde venían. Uno no podía caminar por las calles del sector francés de Nueva Orleans sin ser bombardeado por esa imagen.

"Bobby, quiero que te quedes con Dean y veas si puedes contactarte con Missouri. Incluso si no reconoce el aquelarre puede que pueda darnos algún indicio de con qué tipo de hechizo estamos lidiando. Junior y yo vamos a ir a rastrear a su amigo en persona y ver si tiene alguna información de utilidad para nosotros"

"Prefiero quedarme aquí con Dean" Caleb se puso de pie, sacando el bosquejo de la libreta. Se lo entregó a Carmine antes de enfrentar a John "Puedo llamar a Farley"

"Perdona, Damien, pero en verdad prefiero pasar el rato con Bobby" respondió Dean, sin darle la posibilidad a John.

Caleb se volteó frunciendo el ceño hacia su amigo. El silencioso mensaje de Dean de 'no tentemos más a la suerte, idiota' resonando a través de su conexión psíquica. Las órdenes de John no eran para ser cuestionadas en una cacería, especialmente en una con alguien que utilizaba el anillo, pero no era del círculo interno. Caleb generalmente se aguantaba la irritante faceta, debido a su posición como el protegido de El Caballero cuando estaban en otra compañía, pero su prioridad siempre había sido y siempre sería la seguridad de Dean y Sam. Y al demonio el protocolo de La Hermandad. Pese a que no había nada que Caleb pudiese físicamente hacer para ayudar al cazador más joven, no quería dejarlo.

"He estado mirando tu cara de perra todo el verano" Dean se sentó derecho, obviamente en un intento de lucir mejor de lo que se sentía "Además, Frank va a querer verte para entregarte su reporte. Le gusta sentirse importante"

Dean tenía razón. Frank era siempre el primero en encontrar a Caleb en las mañanas, insistiendo en darle una revisión a la agenda del día. Probablemente estaba esperando para entregar un detallado reporte de sus hallazgos.

"Tú te lo pierdes, niño" Caleb dejó el lápiz y la libreta en el piso "Iba a dibujarte un libro erótico anime, con Bellezas Asiáticas Pechugonas"

"Pensándolo bien…" comenzó Den

"Movámonos, Junior" John interrumpió la broma, dirigiéndose a la puerta "Tomaremos la van"

Caleb le lanzó las llaves de su oficina a Carmine y cruzó su mirada con la de Bobby, dándole a entender que le llamara si había cualquier cambio en la condición de Dean. El gruñón mecánico lo detuvo con una mano levantada y rodó los ojos con exasperación "Mientras más pronto dejes de ponerte nervioso y te vayas cascando de aquí, Lassie, más pronto liberaremos a tu chico Timmy de la pared"

Caleb resoplo y sonrió con sorna y le levanto el dedo medio antes de salir detrás de John,


	6. Chapter 6

"Escondites"

De Ridley C. James

Pre serie. Dean pone su vida en riesgo cuando tropieza con un tesoro de noventa años de antigüedad escondido en medio de South Amboy, New Jersey. Poniendo en movimiento una cacería en el más inocuo de los lugares.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Capítulo 6:

Moose no había estado exagerando cuando dijo que no había nada que hacer en South Amboy un jueves por la noche. El centro del pueblo estaba desierto. Las calles estaban tranquilas cuando estacionaron en uno de los lugares fuera del tribunal. Frank estaba esperando en una de las camiones de trabajo de Tri-Corp. Bajo de la cabina cuando Caleb y John descendieron de la común y blanca van con la patente federal que Bobby se había conseguido.

"¿Cómo está Dean?"

Caleb notó real preocupación en los ojos oscuros de Farley y esperaba que John lo hubiese notado también. Dean se había ganado fácilmente el afecto de su cuadrilla, forjándose un lugar por si mismo en Tri-Corp. El 'mundo pantalla' de Caleb, como a John le gustaba referirse. Había una parte de si mismo que añoraba decirle 'te lo dije a su mentor', pero ahora no era el momento para discutir con John.

"Aguantando ahí" Caleb gesticuló hacia John "Frank, este es el agente Erskine, está con la APA" habían decidido seguir con la historia de Bobby "Parece que podríamos tener un problema de asbesto en el 303"

"¿Es por eso que cerraste el negocio mañana?" Frank miró de John a Caleb. "Moose me llamó para contarme la buena nueva del fin de semana largo. Me dijo que Dean seguía en ese cuarto sorpresa"

La mirada de Frank era escéptica y una vez más, Caleb se encontró mintiéndole a uno de sus colegas. John seguramente tomaría nota de esto y lo usaría como munición más tarde "Dean está bien. Solo teniendo que seguir la sobre precaución de los federales. Estábamos esperando que los planos del lugar nos dieran una idea de la mejor manera de proceder"

"Queremos mantener la exposición al mínimo hasta que podamos evaluar y clarificar la situación" John sonó como si conociese del tema y un poco presuntuoso, lo que era perfecto para personificar a un agente federal.

Frank se rasco la barbilla "Si. Imagino que eso tiene sentido"

"¿Encontraste quién era dueño de la casa en los veinte?" Caleb había preguntado en el teléfono anteriormente, sin sorprenderse de la criptica respuesta de Frank. Deuce tenía razón. Farley quería una audiencia.

"Hay un pequeño problema. Las computadoras solo tienen registro desde los setenta en adelante"

"¿Y no podías decirme _eso_ por teléfono?" Caleb no iba a estar muy contento si el gran show de Frank, les costaba tiempo. Tiempo que Dean no tenía.

"¿Y qué pasa con los registros escritos?"

"Eso es lo que he estado haciendo por las últimas cuatro horas" Frank negó con la cabeza "La señorita Shiny, que es la adorable señora de noventa años que mantienen encadenada al escritorio abajo donde guardan los archivos; y déjenme decirle que no es brillante o chispeante como su nombre podría suponer; olvidó mencionar que los archivos ahí solo llegan hasta el año cincuenta. Aparentemente hubo una inundación debido al Gran Huracán de 1944, del que sé demasiado, daño los archivos. Los que se pudieron salvar o restaurar, fueron trasladados fueron enviados a un museo histórico en Pennsylvania"

"Maldición" Caleb paso sus dos manos por el cabello. No parecía como que fuesen a tener un respiro "¿Al menos obtuviste el registro de quien era el dueño en los cincuenta?"

"Lo obtuve. Y de quien era el dueño diez años después, y cinco después de eso. Todo hasta llegar al 2000 cuando la casa y los cinco cuadras que la rodean, fueron compradas por la inmobiliaria con la que estamos lidiando"

Caleb tomó los papeles que Frank le extendió, compartiendo una mirada con John "¿Alguna esperanza de que el dueño original haya sido el mismo que la vendió en los cincuenta?"

"Lo dudo" respondió Farley "Saque el archivo de los hombres involucrados en la transacción. Ambos tenían veintitantos en esa época"

"Maldición"

"Tendremos que buscar el registro original" John dio una mirada al juzgado "¿La señorita Shiny te dio algún contacto en Pennsylvania?"

"La señorita Shiny dijo que podía llamar al museo para que me dejaran revisar mañana. Abre a las diez, pero quizá, _el hombre_ pueda conseguir que abran antes"

"Puede que conozca a alguien" el hombre suspiró y Caleb supo que tenían un largo viaje a Pennsylvania, seguido por un trabajo de último minuto de una bolsa negra.

"¿Hay algo más que necesitas que haga, jefe?"

"No, Frank. Deberías irte a Brooklyn. Sorprende a tu esposa con el fin de semana largo" Caleb preciaba la ayuda de Farley, pero se sentiría más tranquilo cuando su entrometido empleado estaba a salvo al otro lado del puente de Nueva York.

"Maldición ¿Estás seguro que mis servicios no son requeridos aquí?" Frank le dio una mirada a John "No me importa ensuciarme ls manos. Mi bisabuelo trabajaba en las minas de carbón en Virginia. Un poco de asbesto no asusta a los hombres Farley"

"Mientras menos gente involucrada, mejor" John le dio una mirada a Caleb que le dijo al joven que eso debía recordarlo él también y luego se dirigió a la van sin hacer otro comentario a Farley.

"Los federales tienen una encantadora personalidad" refunfuño Frank

"No tienes idea" Caleb estrecho la mano de Farley y le prometió que habría sobretiempo cuando volviera. Se dirigió a la van. Iba a ser un largo camino a Pennsylvania. John estaba en el teléfono cuando Caleb se sentó. No tomó mucho a Caleb saber que era Bobby quien estaba al otro lado de la línea. Se mordió el labio para evitar preguntar acerca de Dean, ya que fácilmente sentía la frustración de El Caballero.

"Bueno. Maldición. Bobby eso no hace nuestro trabajo más fácil" John echó a andar la van, su mano libre girando el volante para salir del estacionamiento "¿Qué mierda se supone que haga ahora?"

Caleb escuchó a Bobby maldecir, alcanzó a entender su respuesta de 'no jodas al puto mensajero' antes de que John se girara para informarle las malas noticias "Missouri cree que el aquelarre que estamos buscando fue disuelto hace cincuenta años. Sus miembros se mezclaron con otros aquelarres. Algunos de ellos iniciaron un aquelarre diferente que después se unió con algunas brujas que no son exactamente amigas de La Hermandad"

Caleb se recargó en el asiento "¿Tenía al menos algo que pudiera decirnos del hechizo?"

John mantuvo el teléfono afirmado entre su oreja y el hombro escuchando la respuesta de Bobby. Se estiró y sacó un atlas de la guantera. En vez de compartir la información que Bobby le estaba dando, tiró el mapa en el regazo de Caleb, gruñendo a algo que Bobby había dicho. Caleb asumió que se suponía que él debía buscar la ruta más rápida a Pennsylvania. El ruido de su propio celular le dio una excusa para posponer su trabajo de gps. Era Carmine. Caleb rezó para que el hombre tuviese algo mejor que reportar.

"¿Qué tienes?"

John se inclinó hacia su lado y apunto con su dedo el atlas. Caleb rodó los ojos, pero hojeo el usado libro, comentando a recorrer las páginas mientras intentaba comprender el excitado discurso de Vásquez acerca del whiskey-

"Más lento" Caleb estaba hablando con Carmine, pero por la forma en que John lo estaba moviendo dentro de la van cuando llegaron a la ciudad, esperaba que su mentor le hiciera caso también "¿Quién diablos es Lily?"

"Lily no es una persona. Es un clandestino"

"¿Un qué?" Caleb presionó su teléfono al oído para escuchar mejor a Carmine sobre la acalorada conversación que John tenía con Bobby.

"Un establecimiento que vendía alcohol ilegal en los años veinte y principios de los treinta. También lo llamaban un chancho ciego, como el club 21 y…"

"Sé lo que es un clandestino, Carmine" Caleb cortó al anticuario mientras encendía la luz interior de la van para poder leer el mapa. No podías haber visto tantas películas de gánster como Dean y él de niños y no haber fantaseado con entrar en el Club Cigüeña o el Club Algodón, vestido como Al Capone con corbata de seda y un par de mancuernas en las mangas de tus brazos "¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?"

Escuchó que Carmine suspiraba dramáticamente al otro lado de la línea y se preguntó cómo el hombre había sobrevivido a una cacería con John Winchester en una pieza.

"¿Recuerdas la fleur-de-lis en la etiqueta de la botella? La traducción literal de fleur-de-lis es la flor de Lily. El símbolo era la marca registrada del alcohol vendido en Lily. Uno de los más conocidos clandestinos en Jersey. A diferencia de un montón de basura que se vendía en esa época, Lily tenía reputación de tener cosas buenas. Realmente buenas. Se hablaba tanto de eso que llamo la atención de una prominente familia de Nueva York. Y por prominente no estoy hablando de Vanderbilts"

"Entiendo lo que dices" Caleb dejó de ojear el alas, notando que John había colgado y le estaba dando unas impacientes miradas mientras manejaba rápidamente por las desiertas calles de South Amboy. Parecía incluso más molesto que antes, lo que preocupó a Caleb de lo que habría dicho Missouri que necesitaban para romper el hechizo.

"Se rumoreaba que era favorito de Bugs Moran"

"¿Entonces la mafia se interesó en la operación de estos contrabandistas, forzándolos a tomar medidas extremas para esconder el botín?" En cualquier otro momento Caleb habría saltado fascinado con la conexión de Bugs Moran. Sabía que Dean estaría feliz de haber descubierto el botín de uno de los más famosos mafiosos, pero en ese momento, liberar a Dean era la única preocupación de Caleb y el comportamiento evasivo de Carmine lo estaba volviendo loco "No muchos son suficientemente valientes o estúpidos para meterse con la mafia"

"El contrabandista del que hablamos, o mejor dicho los contrabandistas, eran los hermanos Lily, una familia que termino siendo bastante peculiar"

"¿Tienes el nombre del tipo que era dueño de la casa?" Caleb le indicó a John que se detuviese, esperando que el improvisado viaje a Pennsylvania fuera cancelado. El Caballero se metió a una calle lateral y detuvo la van, pero no soltó el embrague "¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde el principio?"

"Quería explicar que el whiskey, que tu pensabas era un tontería, resultó ser la clave para resolver este trabajo. Como la autoridad experta en antigüedades de La Hermandad, a menudo siento que mi experticia…"

Caleb no tuvo opción de responder a las auto alabanzas de Carmine. El Caballero agarró el teléfono y gruño al receptor.

"Maldición, Carmine. Corta la mierda. ¿A quién estamos buscando?"

En cualquier otro día, Caleb se hubiese quejado del movimiento de aplanadora. La tendencia de John de derribar cualquier cosa que no se estuviese moviendo lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto, pero la táctica del El Caballero pareció funcionar con Carmine, porque John cortó la comunicación unos minutos después.

"¿Sabes dónde está la ruta estatal 35?"

"Si. Deuce y yo hemos ido a un lugar de pizza fuera de Harbor algunas veces" Caleb le indicó la calle principal "Dobla a la derecha y mantente rumbo al sur"

John giró la van y hablo nuevamente "Estamos buscando un lugar llamado Lily's"

"¿El clandestino del que estaba hablando Carmine? ¿Todavía funciona?"

"Carmine dice que la familia es dueña del lugar y sigue en funcionamiento. ¿Estás seguro que tú y Dean no han estado ahí también? Es un bar ahora"

"No suena exactamente como nuestro tipo de lugar, Johnny" Aun así, Caleb hizo una lista mental de los locales que recordaba haber visto en sus numerosos viajes a Sciortino's. Lily's no le sonaba nada, pero había un montón de pubs y restaurants en esa área.

"No dejes que el nombre te confunda, niño. Carmine dice que tiene reputación de atraer a una interesante clientela"

Caleb se preguntó si el local todavía tendría lazos con la mafia. De ser así, él y Dean tendrían que venir un día después que todo esto terminara "Hemos estado rentando un departamento sobre un bar. No tenemos muchas razones para ir saltando de uno a otro"

"Carmine dice que los dueños originales eran los hermanos Lily, por eso el nombre. Eran de una familia de inmigrantes irlandeses y su padre abrió el lugar a finales de los 1800. Tuvo su apogeo durante la prohibición, cuando el viejo comenzó a vender su whiskey. Una vieja receta irlandesa"

"¿Y Carmine te dio un nombre aparte de la lección de historia?"

"De hecho si" John miró a Caleb "Liam Lily. El hijo mayor, supuestamente era el maestro que preparaba el popular y rentable whiskey"

"¿Tú crees que era el dueño de las casas?"

"Tiene sentido, pero apuesto que no encontraríamos el nombre real en los registros. Si estás tratando de esconderte de la mafia, no vas a dejar anuncios. Con suerte, su bisnieto, Garrett Lily pueda decirnos algo más. El chico todavía administra el lugar"

Caleb negó con la cabeza, mirando al paisaje que pasaba junto a ellos en un borrón "Carmine debe tener un tremendo contacto"

"Vásquez puede ser excéntrico, pero está conectado, chico. ¿Por qué más crees que atravesaría medio país con ese chalado y Bobby?"

Caleb se volteó para encontrar la mirada de John entendiendo que la pregunta era totalmente retorica "¿Tu gusto por las antigüedades y los viejos amigos?"

El Caballero le frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada a la carretera "La información lo es todo, niño"

Caleb resistió contestar con algo sarcástico. En su lugar, observó el rostro de su mentor mientras este estaba concentrado conduciendo. En ocasiones, el hombre era un enigma. Como un plano incompleto. Justo cuando Caleb pensaba que había descubierto los patrones de su cubierta, otro lado oculto se mostraba, casi como un pasadizo secreto.

John obviamente estaba utilizando a Carmine por información, pero Vasquez no era el único conectado. Como El Caballero de La Hermandad, John tenía acceso a cientos de fuentes. Una amplia red de contactos. Era metódico, bordeando en lo obsesivo cuando se trataba de investigación. Lo que sea que anduviese persiguiendo, John, era grande y quería mantenerlo fuera del radar. Fuera del vigilante ojo de El Guardian. Eso lo hacía peligroso. Mucho más de a lo que Caleb estaba acostumbrado. Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda. Volteó su mirada al camino, confortándose a si mismo con el Dean que tenía con Dean. Por primera vez desde que Sam se había ido a Stanford, Caleb se preguntó si la distancia del chico con su familia no era una bendición después de todo. Eso le dejaba a Caleb solo un hijo que mantener fuera de la línea de fuego. Solo uno que proteger de la lluvia radioactiva y de las esquirlas cuando lo que fuese que John estaba planeando, inevitablemente explotara espectacular manera Winchester.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

La entrada a Lily's era engañosa, más bien parecía la entrada a una residencia privada. Debía haber sido una buena cubierta para un clandestino en los veinte. Era probablemente por lo que Caleb no había notado el pintoresco bar cuando él y Dean habían pasado camino a Sciortino's. Sin embargo, la intrincada fleur-de –lis sobre la puerta debería haber llamado su atención. Lily's estaba escrito en fluidas letras doradas en el vidrio de la puerta. Una enredadera, como la de la etiquetada, se extendía por las paredes y subía por los ladrillos que enmarcaban la puerta. No había duda de que estaban en el lugar correcto.

Una vez adentro, el bar se abría en un gran establecimiento que podía ser la envidia de los lugares más lujosos y exclusivos de Manhattan. Cielos altos cubiertos de pinturas de artistas emergentes, que se destabacan en las paredes de color rojo oscuro. Brillantes pisos de caoba. Una variedad de fotografías en blanco y negro enmarcadas adornaban una de las paredes, mostrando fascinantes escenas de un New Jersey más antiguo y algunos de sus famosos residentes de aquella época. Se preguntó brevemente si Bugsy Moran y Capone aparecerían en alguna de las fotografías. Otra razón para que él y Dean volvieran a visitar el lugar.

John no parecía impresionado por la decoración o por el trabajo artístico. Se movió por entres las altas mesas de mármol blanco con sus pisos de acero, dirigiéndose al centro del lugar, donde el bar enlacado de color negro se destacaba como si fuese un escenario. Caleb lo siguió, agradecido de que el lugar estaba relativamente vacío. Una pared de espejos tras el bar servía como marco para los vasos de cristal y copas colgantes. Las botellas de Whiskey, vino y tequila. Había varios hombres sentados en el borde más alejado viendo un juego de béisbol en uno de los dos enormes televisores sobre el bar. Dos mujeres de traje se sentaban al otro lado. John tomó una silla en el centro, bufando impaciente mientras el cantinero mezclaba los Martinis de las damas.

"Que estés mirándole fijamente la nuca no va a hacer que trabaje más rápido" Caleb dijo en tono suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado sobre el blue que se escuchaba de fondo "Toma aire y tratar de recordar todas las sabias palabras del Pastor Jim acerca de agarrar más moscas con miel que con vinagre"

"¿Qué pasó con el tipo desesperado de sacar a su amigote del más reciente aprieto en que está metido?"

Caleb no necesitaba que le recordaran que Dean estaba esperándolos. Afortunadamente, el cantinero les dio la bienvenida antes de que Caleb tuviese oportunidad de responder a las palabras de su mentor. No tenía tiempo de una pelea de bar con John.

"¿Qué puedo traerles caballeros?" el cantinero no podía ser mayor que Sam. La impecable camisa blanca, chaqueta negra y corbata de humita que vestía lo hacía lucir como si fuese a dirigirse al baile del colegio.

"¿Qué tal algo de información, chico?" John mostró una de sus muchas placas falsas sobre la cubierta del bar, dándole al joven su mejor mirada de sargento que decía 'dime lo que quiero o al suelo y dame 50'.

"Y una jarra de lo que sea que tienen en la carta" añadió Caleb suavizándolo, dejando un billete de 50 en el bar. La mirada del cantinero fue de la dorada placa al dinero. Después miró a Caleb, quien le indicó con la barbilla uno de las pequeñas butacas que estaban en la pared más alejada "Vamos a tomarlo allá, si no te importa"

El chico tomó el dinero con un firme asentimiento "¿Pilsner está bien, señor?"

Caleb sonrió, agarrando la gran fuente de nueces que estaba frente a ellos "Claro"

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" John agarró su placa y siguió a Caleb quien se dirigía a la butaca más alejada de la puerta.

"Eso se llama fineza, Johnny. Deberías intentarla en alguna ocasión" Caleb podía no tener tiempo para discutir con John, pero no se iba a detener pudiendo darle un par de golpes al ego del hombre.

John se deslizó en el asiento frente a Caleb, dejando caer su placa en la mesa "Tirar dinero en cualquier situación tampoco es la respuesta, Junior"

"Tampoco ir directo a la yugular del tipo al que estas intentando sacar información, pero eso jamás te ha detenido, señor sutileza" Caleb agarró un puñado de nueces, sabiendo que beber con el estómago vacío no sería bueno para su paciencia lidiando con John o para la cacería que tenían por delante.

"Para un tipo que está luchando en mantenerse en pie, estás jugando rápido y descuidado con tus recursos" John tiró la fuente más cerca de él, sacando un par de castañas de la mezcla. Sus oscuros ojos estudiaban a Caleb "¿Debería estar preocupado por mi inversión?"

Caleb intentó que las emociones no se reflejaran en su rostro. No sabía cómo John sabía acerca del actual problema de flujo de Tri-Corp, pero sospechaba que Mac tenía algo que ver. Caleb no había hablado con su padre directamente, pero había acudido a Cullen para pedirle un consejo de negocios "Siéntete libre de cobrar tus utilidades en cualquier momento. Estoy seguro que puedo liquidar suficiente activo para hacerte un reembolso"

El rey del baile apareció con su cerveza antes de que John pudiese responder adecuadamente al reto de Caleb. Puso la jarra y los dos vasos en la mesa y los miró con expectación "¿Algo más oficiales?"

"Estamos buscando el dueño del lugar" explicó John mientras se servía un vaso antes de empujar la jarra hacia Caleb "¿Garret Lily?"

"Rett generalmente viene antes de la hora peak a trabajar en las facturas, cubrir el bar cuando tomo un receso, esa clase de cosas" el joven miró su reloj "Debería estar apareciendo en cualquier momento"

"Entonces estoy seguro le dirás que estamos esperándolo para hablarle, cuando aparezca"

"Por supuesto" el rey del baile asintió y miró a Caleb "¿Algo más? ¿Algo de comer mientras esperan? Los pies de nuestro bar son de una cadena. Nuestra sopa de almejas han sido elegidas las mejores de la bahía"

"Denos dos platos" respondió John por ambos. Caleb negó con la cabeza con la presunción del hombre cuando el chico se retiró.

"No tengo hambre"

"¿Es por eso que estas tratando el snack del bar como si fuese tu plato principal?" John deslizó las nueces nuevamente al alcance de Caleb "No necesito que te desmayes con toda la energía psíquica que estás gastando"

"¿Has leyendo los folletos de Mac acerca del cuidado y alimentación adecuada de los fenómenos nuevamente?" Para cualquier otra persona, el recordatorio de que utilizar sus habilidades, agotaba sus recursos, podía ser complicado, pero habría provocado una ola de nostalgia, como cuando tu padre te recordaba abrochar tu abrigo, o lavarte los dientes antes de dormir. Sin embargo, con John, fuese intencional o no, había sonado como una reprimenda. Como un golpe bajo.

"y hablando de tus talentos ¿Cómo esta Dean?" John expertamente re direccionó la conversación, comprobándole a Caleb que Dean no había desarrollado esa habilidad de manera espontánea.

Caleb se tomó un momento, enfocándose en servirse un vaso, sabiendo que la acción irritaría a El Caballero. "Tu dime. Eres el que habló con Bobby"

"Creo que tú y yo sabemos que tu vínculo con Ace (*) provee mejor información que cualquiera de segunda mano que Bobby me haya dado. Imagino que lo has mantenido abierto desde que perdiste contacto visual"

Las habilidades de Caleb no le permitían un análisis profundo de la condición de su mejor amigo, solo un leve reflejo de sus sentimientos. Lo que sentía era que Dean estaba adolorido y asustado. La distancia tampoco hacia la diferenciación de las emociones más fácil y Caleb no estaba seguro cuanto de la ansiedad y temor que estaba captando era posiblemente suya. Después de todo, estar atrapado era uno de sus peores temores "Está aguantando allá, pero necesitas darle un respiro con esa mierda del súper soldado"

"¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo este verano, dejándolo jugar al constructor contigo?"

"Creo que viste la oportunidad perfecta para quitar a Dean de tu espalda, para poder trabajar en lo que sea que estás haciendo últimamente. Solo te resististe lo suficiente para hacerlo parecer como que estabas haciéndonos al chico y a mí un favor" tenía más sentido cada vez que Caleb lo pensaba. John nunca habría accedido tan fácil al requerimiento de él o del Pastor Jim de darle un poco de libertar a Dean. Dejarlo expandir sus horizontes, especialmente después de que Sam se fuese "No estoy seguro en qué andas, pero adivino que tiene que ver con _gran demonio malo_. El demonio de Noah Seaver's. Crees que te estás acercando. Al menos que estás más cerca que antes y estas asegurándote de que Dean está a salvo. Sammy también, considerando no has traspasado las rejas de Stanford para arrastrarlo al rebaño aunque sea gritando y pateando, especialmente cuando no vino en las vacaciones de verano"

John no evadió la mirada de Caleb. Ni siquiera pestañeo cuando su protegido hablo. Solo cuando Caleb terminó tomó su cerveza, tomando un trago "¿Entonces qué te dicen esos impresionantes poderes intuitivos tuyos? ¿Cuándo tiempo tenemos antes que tengamos que llevar a Ace al hospital?"

Caleb negó con la cabeza. Así que Dean y Sam no eran los únicos que John estaba dejando en la trinchera "Maldición John. No soy el novato que tienes que mantener en la banca"

"La última vez que revisé, soldado. Yo soy el que dirige, lo que significa que yo veo la tripulación" John agarró unas pocas nueces de la fuente, entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos "Tú estás exactamente donde quiero que estés y tu te quedarás ahí hasta que _yo_ cambie tus órdenes"

Caleb no sería de ayuda a su mejor amigo si estaba inconsciente. En vez de responder volvió a la pregunta previa de John "Dean necesitaba un hospital hace horas. Mientras más pronto lo saquemos de ahí y lo obliguemos a que un doctor lo pinche, revise y escanee, mejor nos vamos a sentir"

"Si Missouri tiene razón, más nos vale que este tipo Lily tenga algunas respuestas para nosotros"

Caleb esperó hasta que el mozo que traía sus platos de almejas había dejado la comida y los cubiertos frente a ellos antes de hacer la pregunta que había evitado hacer nuevamente cuando John había sido evasivo en la van cuando la había preguntado "¿Qué dijo del hechizo?"

John llevó una cucharada de la cremosa sopa a sus labios, pero dudó antes de comerla "Dijo que el hechizo crea una cerradura sobrenatural. Una que requiere una llave específica para abrirse"

"¿Hay manera de romperlo? ¿Ella no puede…?"

"No" John puso su cuchara nuevamente en la sopa antes de tomar otro bocado "No puede"

Caleb miró su plato, el leve olor a mar retorciendo sus tripas, pero no en respuesta al hambre. de igual manera, tomó su cuchara y se forzó a tomar un bocado. Comieron en silencio, ambos terminando la comida y la jarra de cerveza antes de que Garrett Lily finalmente apareciera junto a su butaca.

"Escuche que me estaban buscando, oficiales"

El dueño del bar no lucía como Caleb esperaba. En lugar de ser alto, delgado y de piel blanca y cabello rojo, era de hombros anchos, estatura promedio con pelo parado color pitufo y varios piercings en la cara. La camiseta de diseñador negra que estaba usando revelaba coloridos tatuajes en ambos brazos. Caleb se preguntó si el Rey del Baile estaba tratando de engañarlos pidiéndole a uno de sus compañeros universitarios se hiciera pasar por su jefe.

"¿Eres Garrett Lily?" si el tono de voz de John era un indicador, estaba pensando más o menos lo mismo que Caleb.

"El mismo y único" Lily sonrió, luciendo un poco demasiado complacido de estar conversando con dos oficiales en su bar. Caleb se preguntó si Carmine había estado en lo correcto acerca de las conexiones de Lily's con la mafia. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a dos oficiales de lo mejor de Jersey?"

"Agente Gaines. Este es mi compañero, Agente Fallon" John dio un golpecito a su placa "Estamos con el DATA"

"¿Es una broma?" la sonrisa de Garret se evaporó mientras pasaba sus pulgares por los pasadores de sus jeans "¿Qué quiere conmigo el Departamento de Alcohol, Tabaco y Armas de Fuego? Todos mis permisos están en orden y puedo asegurarle que mi personal le pide identificación a todo el mundo"

Caleb empujó su plato vacío para quitarlo de en medio y puso sus codos en la mesa. Los pensamientos de Garrett estaban desenfrenados pese a su comportamiento tranquilo. Caleb encontró rápidamente la causa de su nerviosismo. Habían tenido un incidente con unos postulantes de fraternidades "El Rey del Baile no me pidió identificación a mí. A mi compañero puedo entenderlo, pero yo todavía tengo cara de niño"

"No estamos aquí para hablar de infracciones al servir a menores de edad" John le dio una mirada condescendiente a Caleb "Queremos hablar contigo de Liam Lily. Tengo entendido que son parientes"

Garrett dio una carcajada nuevamente "¿No me diga que los federales todavía están buscando cargarle algo a mi querido y viejo abuelo? Creo que Elliott Ness tenía un archivo del viejo en su época"

"Lo dudo" dijo Caleb "Ness trabajaba en Chicago"

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. El viejo de mi padre era una leyenda, pero no creo que todavía siga en el negocio. ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer?"

"Solo queremos preguntarle acerca de una propiedad que puede le haya pertenecido. Un par de propiedades para ser exactos" John agarró su placa y la metió en su bolsillo como si estuviesen listos para irse "Podemos hacerlo aquí o en la estación"

Garrett dio una mirada al bar, que se había comenzado a llenar a medida que la hora pasaba. Volvió su mirada a John "¿Qué les parece si mejor hacemos esto arriba en mi oficina?"

John asintió, indicándole a Lily que le guiara el camino. Caleb dejo otros veinte en la mesa antes de seguir a El Caballero. Garrett los llevó a la parte de atrás del bar, donde una escalera de caracol los llevó al loft sobre el bar. La habitación era pequeña, el frente hecho de un vidrio doble que le permitía a la persona sentada en el escritorio una perfecta vista del frente del bar.

"Lindo lugar" Caleb se movió alrededor de la habitación, apoyando su espalda en el vidrio "Gran lugar para mantener un ojo en las redadas"

"Quizá en la época del abuelo Liam" Garrett se sentó en el escritorio, su seguridad en sí mismo volviendo con toda su fuerza con la ilusión de estar en su casa. Miró a John "¿Mencionó unas propiedades?"

"Algunas casas con vista al mar en el viejo vecindario" John tomó una pequeña réplica del estado de los Yankees, rodando los ojos antes de dejarla en su lugar. Dean había heredado el odio por los Yankees de su padre "Liam puede haber sido su dueño en los veinte"

"¿El lugar que estan demoliendo para el nuevo y mejorado South Amboy?" Lily se inclinó hacia adelante para enderezar el pisapapeles.

"Esos mismos"

Garret se recargo con fuerza en el respaldo y puso sus manos tras la cabeza "Mi hermana todavía viven en la casa en que mi viejo creció en Perth Amboy. Su padre murió cuando yo era un niño. Si nuestra familia era dueña de algún lugar cerca del agua mi padre nunca lo mencionó"

"¿Hay alguna manera de que podamos hablar con tu padre?" preguntó Caleb, moviéndose para ver una cuadro en blanco y negro sobre el librero.

"Solo si son uno de esos médiums que pueden hablar con los muertos"

Caleb se cruzó de hombros. Garrett Lily le gustaba cada vez menos. Se concentró en la foto para evitar explicar que los médiums podían ser psíquicos, pero no todos los psíquicos eran médiums. Culpaba a esa estúpida película de 'sexto sentido' por continuar con la ignorancia.

"¿Queda alguien más de tu familia?" continuó John.

"Papá era hijo único. Tengo algunos primos lejanos, pero viven en el oeste"

"¿Es por eso que te quedaste con Lily's?" preguntó John "Realmente no pareces del tipo de pub Irlandés"

"Mi viejo se paso toda su vida trabajando aquí, igual que su papa y su abuelo Liam antes que él. Creo que todos los padres quieren dejar un legado a sus hijos. ¿Quién soy yo para romper una tradición?"

"¿Este es Liam?" Caleb indicó la fotografía en la pared. En ella un conocido hombre en traje negro posaba tras el bar. Estaba sosteniendo una botella de whiskey como la que Dean había encontrado. La misma fleur-de-lis decoraba la etiqueta.

"Ese es mi bisabuelo. Murió cuando mi papá era un niño, pero mi abuelo le contó algunas historias del tipo"

"Escuchamos que hacía el mejor whiskey de contrabando de la zona" Caleb tomó la fotografía de la pared para observarla con detenimiento. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las manos de Liam Lily.

"Eso es lo que me contaron, pero creo que se llevó la receta a la tumba. Lily's no ha servido nada de nuestra cosecha desde los sesenta e incluso en esa época era una mala versión sacada de la memoria de mi abuelo"

Una punzada de dolor apareció tras los ojos de Caleb. Brillantes flashes y flechazos bailaron ante él en el vidrio del cuadro. Las mismas imágenes que había visto antes de un viejo en frente de la cubierta lo asaltaron. El flechazo de verde y dorado que se materializó en un anillo en el dedo medio derecho. Esta vez la visión incluía sonidos, una encantación que subía de volumen, volviéndose un canto melódico y después a un silbido tan agudo que hizo que Caleb se agarrara la cabeza entre las manos. El sonido de vidrio quebrándose rompió la ilusión y Caleb se encontró nuevamente en la oficina de Garrett Lily, con la foto en blanco y negro rota a sus pies.

"¿Caleb?"

"Hey, viejo. Esa foto es única" Lily saltó de su escritorio, pero una mirada de John lo detuvo en seco. Volvió a acomodarse tras el escritorio con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Junior?" John agarró firmemente el brazo de Caleb, dándole estabilidad "¿Estás bien?"

Caleb tomo un largo aliento para aclarar sus pensamientos. El dolor desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado "Estoy bien"

"Que mal que no pueda decir lo mismo de mi fotografía" Garret hizo un movimiento para acercarse. John lo apunto con un dedo, tocando la pistolera a su lado con su mano libre "Dije. Quieto"

"Lo lamento" Caleb se agacho para recoger la fotografía. John lo siguió hasta el suelo.

"Está bien" John tomó unos vidrios y los tiró en el bote de basura junto al escritorio de Lily, mientras Caleb adolorido daba vuelta la fotografía esperando que no se hubiese dañado, pese a su desagrado por Garrett. El Caballero agacho su cabeza quedando cerca "¿Qué viste, niño?"

Caleb se alegró al ver que la fotografía no se había roto. Ahora reconocía al viejo de su visión, pero era el anillo del contrabandista el que le llamó la atención "El anillo. Vi ese anillo"

"¿Crees que es importante?"

Caleb bajó la voz igualando la de John "La bruja estaba usándolo cuando conjuro el hechizo. ¿Podría ser la llave de la que Missouri estaba hablando?"

"Tendría sentido que ella usara algo de él para el sello"

"¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" Lily estaba perdiendo su paciencia junto con su ilusión de encanto "¿Cómo tiene todo esto algo que ver con unas casas viejas que ustedes creen eran de mi abuelo durante la prohibición? Si mi familia tiene alguna herencia que recibir…"

"¿Sabes algo de este anillo?" John tomó la fotografía de las manos de Caleb y se acercó a Garrett. Inclinándose intimidante en el espacio personal del hombre y mostrándole la fotografía.

"Es una clase de herencia de mi familia traída del viejo continente" Garrett se encogió de hombros "Mi viejo siempre lo usaba. Me dijo que era mío luego que el muriese, pero no es realmente mi estilo ¿sabes?"

"¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Lo enterré con el anillo"

Caleb tocó con su pulgar la banda plateada en su mano. El anillo que John le había entregado hacia años. No podía imaginar dejar de lado algo tan empapado de historia "Vaya manera de mantener las tradiciones familiares"

"¿Cuál es el problema? Ni siquiera era de oro"

John se paró frente a Caleb, justo cuando este había decidido liberar algo de su tensión acumulada en el dueño del bar. El Caballero le pasó bruscamente la fotografía a Lily "Gracias por su ayuda, señor Lily"

Garrett tomó la fotografía "¿Eso es todo? ¿Y qué pasa con las casas?"

"Estaremos en contacto si hay alguna otra pregunta acerca de las propiedades"

Caleb salió tras John, no muy contento de que el viaje a Pennsylvania ahora sería reemplazado por cavar una tumba "Me di cuenta que ni te molestaste en preguntarle donde su viejo estaba enterrado"

John se detuvo al pie de las escaleras "¿Qué tiene de bueno un secuaz psíquico si no puede evitarte hacer esas preguntas que delataran tu plan?"

Caleb había visto la ubicación cuando los pensamientos de Garrett volaron hacia el funeral de su padre, ero John no debía parecer tan complacido con el hecho de que sabía que Caleb lo haría "No soy el secuaz de nadie. _Soy_ Batman"

"Sigue diciéndote eso, Niño Maravilla" John se dirigió a la salida.

La familiar discusión. Las palabras casi idénticas a las que había intercambiado Caleb con su mejor amigo ates, provocó que el pecho de Caleb se apretara mientras seguía a su mentor. Era difícil para él permanecer enojado con John, cuando el hombre hacia o decía algo que le recordaba a Dean. Caleb comprendía que había una razón por la cual todavía le preocupaba lo que le sucediera al bastardo testarudo. Se encontraba fácilmente transformado en el adolescente que había estado fascinado por el ex marine. Mac y el Pastor Jim podían haber sacado a Caleb del ala psiquiátrica. Le habían dado un hogar, pero había sido John Winchester quien lo había rescatado realmente, dándole un propósito. Una razón para luchar.

Caleb esperó hasta que estuvieran fuera, casi llegando a la van, antes de confiar en su voz "¿Imagino que tendré que hacer la mayor parte de la excavación?"

La sonrisa burlona era un Winchester clásico. "Esos súper poderes te han servido bien hoy, Junior" esperó a que Caleb se sentara antes de tirarle el atlas en el regazo una vez más "Que mal que no se pusieron a funcionar un día antes y nos evitaron a todos el trabajo"

Y justo así, Caleb recordó todas las cosas en las que Dean no era el hijo de su padre. Deuce podía ser frio y calculador cuando se trataba del enemigo. Mucho más letal que Caleb en muchas formas, pero sabía cuándo poner el límite en hacer una guerra con los que amaba. No apuntaba a matar y a diferencia de su hermano, no era capaz de dar la vuelta y abandonar su lugar. Solo por esa razón, Caleb se mordió la lengua para evitar contestar con fuego. Abrió el mapa y trazó la ruta más rápida para el lugar de descanso de Liam Lily.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

(*) John llama a Dean Ace de cariño. Quiere decir campeón.


	7. Chapter 7

"Escondites"

De Ridley C. James

Pre serie. Dean pone su vida en riesgo cuando tropieza con un tesoro de noventa años de antigüedad escondido en medio de South Amboy, New Jersey. Poniendo en movimiento una cacería en el más inocuo de los lugares.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Capítulo 7:

"¿Y cuánto crees que valga esta botella?" Dean se enfocó en el whiskey en su mano, habiendo escuchado el elaborado relato de Carmine acerca del whiskey irlandés artesanal de Liam Lily. Había dos cosas que habían hecho la historia interesante. El hecho de que Bugsy Moran lo había amado y el que parecía que nadie tenía ni una idea del botín escondido. Eso tenía que hacerlo valioso. Enfocarse en la historia distraía a Dean del dolor en su pecho. Del hecho de que ahora, cada vez que respiraba, se sentía como que estaba inhalando una llama ardiente que le quitaba el aire.

"No estoy seguro, pero te daré cien dólares por esa botella sin siquiera hacer que la tase un experto" Vásquez estaba cómodamente sentado en la chimenea. Su cuerpo compacto, quedando mucho más cómodo que el de Caleb o Moose.

"Lo que significa que vale al menos cinco grandes" Bobby se les unió. Se había alejado cuando su teléfono había vibrado. Dio vuelta un bote de 5 galones para hacerse una improvisada silla "Carmine está tratando de engañarte, niño"

"Yo no engaño, Robert" Carmine continuó usando su cuchillo de bolsillo para limpiar sus uñas "Negocio estratégicamente un precio justo para todas las partes involucradas"

"Justo y una mierda" Bobby se quitó su gorra, acomodándole la etiqueta "Engañas a las personas para que te entreguen sus posesiones por nada y sacas provecho"

"La falta de investigación no es mi problema"

"Entonces te aprovechas de la ignorancia de las personas" Dean no pensaba que Carmine fuera del tipo de educar a su compradores.

"¿Acaso no todos nosotros dependemos de la ignorancia de las personas en nuestra _línea_ de trabajo?" Carmine cerro el cuchillo y le sonrió demasiado brillantemente a Dean "No olvides que también obtengo objetos de poder que los humanos no tienen que poseer. Eso requiere un poco de habilidades para negociar astutamente. El Pastor Jim cuenta conmigo en que esté constantemente en la búsqueda de instrumentos sobrenaturales. Todos los Guardianes tienen su búsqueda sagrada, supongo. ¿En qué estás interesado tú, joven Winchester?"

"Imagino que en lo único que está interesado el chico, en este momento es en una forma de salir de ese hoyo en la pared" la respuesta gruñona de Bobby tenía una tono duro que Dean raramente asociaba con el mecánico. Bobby gruñía y refunfuñaba todo el día, pero sus palabras, generalmente eran de la boca para afuera, no para dañar a nadie. Le hizo preocuparse de si la conversación telefónica de Bobby había traído más malas noticias, como el callejón sin salida que Caleb y su papá habían encontrado en el juzgado "Seria astuto que tuvieses cuidado en lugar de estar husmeando en asuntos futuros a ver que encuentras ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?"

"Considérame corregido, hermano" Carmine suspiró, mirando a Dean una vez más "Cuando te liberemos. Te daré un precio justo por el whiskey"

"Quizá solo me lo tome y compruebe si todo el cuento es verdad" sugirió Dean, en verdad considerando la idean. No solo estaba herido. Estaba jodidamente sediento.

"Esa sería una espantosamente cara copa" Bobby se colocó nuevamente su gorra y la acomodó antes de mirar a Dean "Además, tu papi y Junior deben estar llegando pronto con esa llave para liberarte de esa celda. Era John en el teléfono. Me dijo que te dijera que aguantaras un poco más"

"¿Papá y Caleb encontraron lo que necesitaban el ese bar, Lily's?"

"Seguramente porque John dijo que acababan de terminar de excavar la tumba del viejo Lily. Dijo algo acerca de un anillo que Caleb había visto en la visión. Van a contactarse con Missouri para que les diga cómo y qué tienen que hacer a continuación"

Dean podía escuchar a Caleb quejándose del hecho que había terminado haciendo el trabajo sucio en una cacería, pese a que el Pastor Jim le había prometido un verano libre de trabajos. Quizá Dean debería haberle dicho a Moose que estaban en la Mafia. Caleb tenía razón respecto a sus vidas. Justo cuando creías que te habías librado de la familia, volvías a enredarte nuevamente. Dean no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería lo que arrastraría a Sam de regreso y si para esa época, Dean habría hecho lo que le había dicho a Caleb, seguir adelante. Después de todo, ser un hermano mayor tenía mucho en común con la Mafia. Podías correr de un lado del continente al otro, pero las responsabilidades iban contigo.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dije, muchacho?"

Dean pestañeo, percatándose que se había distraído cuando Bobby había comenzado a despotricar acerca de Missouri y su falta de detalles. La sombra oscura estaba nuevamente de regreso, avanzando desde la visión periférica de Dean. Su deseo de cerrar los ojos y permitir que esa oscuridad lo envolviese, lo aterrorizó. Se restregó los ojos y aclaro su garganta esperando que la caballería se apresurara y lo rescataran "Te escuché. Missouri va a sacar algo de su sombrero de bruja"

"Hay ciertos aspectos comunes en esos hechizos" dijo Carmine, usando un tono conocedor que Dean sabía ayudaba al viejo zorro a engañar a sus clientes "Como dice el viejo dicho, solo hay unas cuantas formas de despellejar a un gato"

"En mi experiencia es más probable que esa bruja te traiga un jodido sapo en vez de un Príncipe Encantador"

"¿No tenía idea de que estabas interesado en Príncipes?" Carmine movió sus cejas a Bobby coquetamente. El anticuario no era de ninguna manera exagerado respecto a su orientación sexual, pero adoraba molestar a sus compañeros cazadores cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Dean resoplo burlón, pese al gruñido que se ganó del mecánico "Creo que el punto de Bobby es que él se sentiría mejor si tuviésemos el hechizo exacto que fue usado. Como dice el dicho, Dios está en los detalles"

Carmine le frunció el ceño a Dean "Pensé que era el Diablo"

"No según el Pastor Jim" a menudo Dean molestaba a El Guardián por su inquebrantable fe, pero se había encontrado deseando que Jim estuviese allí con su inamovible creencia de que todo resultaría bien al final. Dean estaba sintiéndose cada vez más desesperanzado a medida que su pecho dolía cada vez más y su respiración se volvía cada vez más dificultosa. Se sentía mareado. No estaba seguro, pero sentía como si la habitación ahora se estaba moviendo en una lenta rotación alrededor de una órbita tan invisible como la barrera que le impedía su escape.

"De la manera en que lo enrolles, no conocer los detalles de algo podría hacernos terminar metidos en más problemas de los que tenemos ahora"

"Gracioso que digas enrolles" Dean trató de ocultar un gruñido de dolor con una risa, mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza.

"¿Estas bien, niño?"

"No me importa cuán claro es el hechizo de Missouri, Bobby. Solo sáquenme de aquí"

Bobby no contesto, así que Dean apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, cerrando sus ojos. N sabía cuánto rato perdió la consciencia, pero la voz autoritaria de su padre tuvo el mismo efecto que un balde de agua fría. Dean dio un salto de alerta. No vio a John de inmediato. Caleb había reemplazado a Carmine en la chimenea. Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en Dean, entrecerrados y preocupados.

"¿Todavía estás con nosotros, Deuce?"

"Desafortunadamente" Dean se forzó a darle una media sonrisa "Quería escapar, ya sabes, hacer la clase de yoga que Lisa me invitó, pero no es como si tenga mucha opción al respecto, hombre"

"¿Tu? ¿Haciendo yoga?" Caleb negó con su cabeza "No estoy seguro que incluso la promesa de sexo tántrico te lleve a eso"

"¿Qué? Tú haces Tai Chi"

Caleb sonrió con burla "Son dos cosas totalmente distintas"

"Sí, claro. He visto a tu instructor" Dean miró más allá de Caleb, dando un vistazo a su padre, quien estaba doblado sobre su conocido bolso verde "Lisa se ve mucho mejor en Lycra"

"Apuesto a que sí. Definitivamente otra razón para sacarte de ahí adentro"

"El mejor plan que has tenido todo el verano" Dean quitó su mirada de su padre y la fijo en Caleb para poder ver cualquier tipo de engaño "¿Va a suceder en algún momento pronto?"

"Está listo para moverte en cuanto esta mierda ceda"

Dean asintió, reconociendo el arbusto que estaba siendo mecido dentro de la casa "¿Missouri te dio el hechizo?"

"Missouri nos dio _un_ hechizo" explicó Caleb, lo que hablaba a gritos de su preocupación. Si él pensara que las cosas iban a resultar sin problemas habría suavizado los hechos "Dudosamente el mismo, pero probablemente similar"

"¿Bobby dijo algo de un anillo?"

Caleb desvió la vista. Solo por un segundo, pero Dean reconoció la auto recriminación "La bruja lo estaba usando en mi visión. Resultó ser una herencia de la familia Lily"

"No es que pudieses haberlo descubierto sin otro vínculo con la familia Lily"

"Creemos que lo utilizó para sellar el hechizo" Caleb miró sobre su hombro "Tu papá va a hacer los honores. Carmine lo está ayudando a preparar todo"

"Oye viejo, si esto no funciona…"

"Ni siquiera lo digas. Va a funcionar"

"Yo solo. Quiero decir…no llames a Sam. No quiero ser la razón por la que es arrastrado a esto otra vez, no como con Nuevo México"

"Ok" Caleb lo miró a los ojos, con su familiar ceño fruncido. El que decía que lo haría, pero que no estaba contento con eso. "Pero no vamos a llegar a eso, Deuce"

Dean apreciaba el intento de su amigo de tranquilizarlo, pero estaba acostumbrado a las estadísticas de los Winchester cuando se trataba de que los planes salieran sin contratiempos. Por ejemplo, no se sorprendió cuando su padre comenzó a repetir el encantamiento usando el ancestral anillo de Liam Lilly y el techo sobre Dean tembló, haciendo llover polvo.

"John, espera…"Dean apenas escuchaba la voz de Caleb sobre el fuerte retumbe. Sonaba como si toda la casa estuviese partiéndose por la mitad. Separándose de sus cimientos. Su mejor amigo todavía estaba bajo la cubierta. Sus manos presionando la barrera invisible entre ellos, esperando para tirar a Dean y ponerlo a salvo cuando finalmente cedieran- _si_ finalmente cedía. Dean extendió su mano hacia la barrera esperando que cediera antes que el techo. Su mano hubiese tocado la de Caleb de no ser por la barrera que los separaba. La misma barrera que ahora reverberaba en una extraña luz blanca y plateada. Del color del océano al crepúsculo.

La casa dio otro enorme sacudón y Dean le gritó a Caleb que saliera, sabiendo que su mejor amigo no le haría caso. Damien estaba atrapado por una fuerza más grande que cualquier hechizo, tan atrapado como Dean. Nunca estuvo más agradecido de la sorprendente agilidad y fuerza de Bobby Singer, que cuando tacleo a Caleb sacándolo de la chimenea justo cuando su preciosa cubierta de Cocobolo se desplomó en el suelo, arrastrando con ella la mayor parte de la chimenea de piedra y muralla interior.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Capítulo 8

Caleb empujó a Bobby y lucho por ponerse de rodillas "¿Qué demonios hiciste?"

"Nos evité tener que desenterrar a dos personas de este desastre" Bobby estaba de pie igual de rápido, tosiendo debido al polvo y la nube de escombros que llenaban el pequeño living. Siguió a Caleb al montón de madera y tabique que bloqueaba la entrada al cuarto secreto.

"Casi lo tenía. Sentí que el hechizo cedía. Pude haberlo liberado" Caleb había sentido que la barrera cedía. El hormigueo de esta todavía hacía eco en su anillo de cazador.

"O podrías haberte reventado la cabeza" Bobby desvió la vista de Caleb por solo un momento. Caleb sintió la ola de pánico. La culpa por tener que hacer una elección imposible.

"¡Dean!" gritó Caleb, incapaz de aceptar que el rescate de último minuto de Bobby significaba el deceso de su mejor amigo. Tiró pedazos de madera fuera del camino. La cubierta no solo se había caído, se había destrozado en pedazos como si estos hubiesen sido tallados y unidos por magia. Rezo por que no hubiese sido igual con el cuarto oculto. Que hubiese sido construido por manos humanas. Levantado con materiales clandestinos y que hubiese resistido el descuidado contra hechizo.

"Ayúdanos" ordenó John a Carmine, quien estaba contemplando la destrucción con un poco de asombro y miedo, pero se puso de rodillas junto a Caleb "¿Puedes sentirlo, Junior? ¿Está bien?"

Caleb nunca entendería el extenso rango emocional de John. El hombre podía ser el frio y distante cazador un minuto y al siguiente el aterrorizado y preocupado padre. Aunque el último estado emocional era mucho más raro de ver, Caleb sospechaba que era el que requería menos esfuerzo de parte de su mentor. Un estado natural que si John lo dejara salir del oscuro lugar donde lo mantenía maniatado y amordazado, prosperaría y revelaría un lado mucho más honorable de El Caballero. Solo en situaciones como esta era que Caleb envidiaba la facilidad con que John podía controlar sus sentimientos y emociones. Ahora, Caleb tuvo que luchar con su abrumador pánico al pensar que habían perdido a Dean para siempre, antes de utilizar la única ventaja que todavía tenía.

"Está vivo" Caleb continuó cavando. Su declaración aumentando el fervor con que también cavaban John y Bobby. Carmine agarró uno de los mazos, y lo golpeo contra un largo pedazo de cocobolo. Caleb no se molestó en advertir sobre la estabilidad de la estructura. El tiempo era su enemigo. Se enfocó en el intangible vínculo que tenía con Dean y siguió excavando.

"Aprecio el esfuerzo, chicos, pero no queda mucho ahí que salvar"

Caleb se petrificó al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo. Su primer pensamiento fue que sonaba en su cabeza. Un cruel juego de su imaginación, pero notó que los otros también habían detenido su frenética excavación. Giró repentinamente para encontrarse con un cubierto de tierra, Dean, desparramado contra la pared que llevaba al pasillo, observándolos. Estaba medio agachado y sosteniendo su costado, pero se estaba riendo. Era una vista hermosa.

"Que me jodan"

"Logre salvar esto" Dean levantó la botella café de lo mejor de Lily's y su sonrisa vacilo "Me debes cinco grandes, Vásquez"

Caleb sintió el conocido terror cuando las piernas de Dean cedieron y este comenzó a deslizarse torpemente por la pared. El psíquico logró alcanzarlo a tiempo. John llegó justo después. Entre los dos recostaron a Dean con cuidado en el suelo.

"¿Dean?" John puso una mano en la cabeza de su hijo. El miedo haciendo sonar su voz cortante y contrastando con la cariñosa manera en que tomó la cara del joven cuando sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse "No te duermas"

"El cuarto secreto tenía una puerta trasera, Damien. Igual que El Foso" Dean forzó sus ojos a abrirse encontrando la mirada de Caleb.

"Imagino que los mafiosos y los Guardianes tienen mucho en común" Caleb mantuvo su mano en el hombro de Dean, fácilmente agarrando destellos de las imágenes del escape del joven cazador. Como Caleb había esperado, el cuarto no debía haber sido creado por el hechizo como la cubierta. Sobrevivió al colapso de la entrada y de la chimenea lo suficiente para que Dean escapara por otro pasadizo en la parte trasera de la habitación cuando el hechizo se rompió.

"Uno de ustedes traiga la van a la puerta. Ahora" John gritó la orden sobre su hombro y tomó la botella de whiskey de la mano inerte de Dean y la puso al lado. Caleb escuchó las apresuradas pisadas. Seguramente Carmine había tomado la orden. Bobby apareció sobre Caleb. Su mano descansando momentáneamente en la nuca de este.

"Necesitamos ponerlo de pie, Junior"

"Lo tengo" Caleb no cedió, sin tomar la silenciosa oferta de Bobby de hacerse a un lado. Miro a su mentor, quien asintió antes de que juntos levantaran al joven. Dean emitió un gemido de dolor que hizo que Caleb apretara los dientes.

"Que te sirva de lección, Campeón" lo reprendió John mientras pasaba el brazo de Dean por sobre su hombro y colocaba el suyo alrededor de la cintura de este "Te dije que Caleb iba a dejar que te cayera una casa encima"

El intento de humor de su mentor, pillo a Caleb desprevenido. Sin estar seguro de que era un chiste hasta que vio el guiño que John le dio a su hijo. La media sonrisa que provocó en Dean opacó momentáneamente la mueca de dolor del muchacho.

"Por una vez, el padre sabe más" logró decir Dean, pese a que inhaló bruscamente cuando comenzaron a moverlo hacia la puerta. Se recargó en Caleb, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por distanciarse psíquicamente de su mejor amigo.

"John Winchester tuvo su único momento de sabiduría" gruño Bobby apresurándose a abrir la puerta para que pasaran.

"Técnicamente, fue solo media casa" Caleb siguió el juego, pese a que estaba seguro que Dean ya no los podía escuchar. Apretó su agarre del chico, quien ahora estaba completamente desmayado mientras lo sacaban al exterior "Nada más una pared, en verdad"

John lo miró por sobre la cabeza agachada de Dean. Un flechazo de algo más que miedo o enojo en sus ojos oscuros. Era una mirada que Caleb recordaba de algunos momentos en batalla, cuando había estado asustado. Cuando John de alguna forma había presentido que su protegido estaba deslizándose en esa línea invisible en que los soldados pueden ser consumidos por sus miedos. Paralizados por emociones que amenazan su juicio "Me aseguraré de recordar eso las próximas semanas, Junior, cuando tú y tu socio Ace estén haciendo maniobras por todo el país"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Caleb habría preferido estar escalando una montaña con una mochila de 30 kilos amarrada a su espalda, en medio de una tormenta de granizo, a estar sentado en la dura silla plástica que ocupaba en ese momento en estéril y acondicionada sala de espera. Habría preferido un enfrentamiento con el sargento de instrucción que tenía por mentor que el duelo de miradas que estaba teniendo en ese momento con el reloj del hospital. Al menos John era predecible.

El tiempo no se comportaba en los hospitales. Tenía una manía de desdoblarse y estirarse, manipulando cada regla que pudiese hacerlo constante y confiable. Quince minutos podían fácilmente parecer cinco horas, para el desafortunado que era dejado esperando por noticias en la sala de espera. Esta noche, ese desafortunado era Caleb y pese a que había sido abandonado en salas de espera, casi tan seguido como se había encontrado recibiendo la ira de John Winchester, se sorprendió mirando fijamente la engañosa cara en la pared, maldiciendo a la bruja y al contrabandista. Pese incluso a que estaba esperando a que John o mejor aún, el doctor de Dean apareciera, la entrada de Bobby fue una bienvenida distracción.

"Puedes relajarte, Junior" Bobby se acercó a Caleb. La única otra persona esperando, era un anciano con su cabeza metida en un libro, que no se molestó en levantar la cabeza cuando el mecánico se aproximó "Parece ser que la suerte del chico va a aguantar"

"¿Cómo diablos sabes?" Caleb se puso de pie, ganándose la misma mirada de advertencia por parte de la enfermera que estaba en el escritorio en la esquina, que había recibido cada vez que se había movido de su asiento para pasearse por el pequeño pasillo entre ella y la puerta del área de emergencias.

"John me informó del primer diagnóstico del doctor" Bobby tomó a Caleb por el brazo y lo guió un poco más lejos de la enfermera "El paciente tiene un par de costillas fisuradas. Un pulmón bastante golpeado. Va a venir a informarte todo después que tengan a Dean acomodado en una habitación"

"¿John?" Caleb dio una mirada a las plateadas puertas por donde su mentor había desaparecido con Dean, dejando a Caleb para completar los papeles del seguro. No había forma que su mentor lo hubiese ido a buscar. Caleb no había olvidado su puesto, incluso cuando su vejiga lo había exigido.

"No. El doctor del chico"

"¿Dónde diablos está John? He estado sentado aquí por horas" horas era un término relativo, pero Caleb no iba a debatir los trucos que hacia el reloj con Bobby.

"Está afuera. En la van" Bobby suspiró, quitándose la gorra de la cabeza "El Caballero está ansioso por volver a la carretera"

"¿Qué?" Caleb estaba seguro que había otras fuerzas confluyendo en la sala de espera cuando sintió que le habían quitado la alfombra bajo los pies "John no puede irse. Dean está herido. Estamos en un jodido hospital"

La enfermera perra guardiana, aclaró su garganta, dándole una mirada acusadora a Caleb que prometía que cumpliría su amenaza de llamar a seguridad si no se atenía a las reglas del hospital.

"El chico no está en estado crítico, Caleb" Bobby reacomodo su gorra en la cabeza.

"Ya, no está con soporte vital. Igual sería agradable que su padre se quedara cerca para asegurarse que está bien"

"Sabemos que el chico está en buenas manos" Caleb tuvo la idea de meterle a golpes algo de sentido de responsabilidad paterna a El Caballero. Bobby pareció leer sus pensamientos "También sabemos que nada de lo que digas o hagas va a hacer cambiar de idea a John Winchester. Especialmente cuando tiene un rastro fresco"

"Joder, no puedo creer que se va para otra maldita cacería" Caleb apretó el puente de su nariz.

"De hecho, está empeñado en terminar la misma cacería en la que estábamos antes de que Jim nos llamara. John teme que el rastro se enfríe y ahora que Dean está fuera de peligro…"

"¿Y qué pasa con el desastre que dejamos en el sitio? ¿Cómo diablos esperan que limpie eso y permanezca con Dean? Puede que les haya dado a los hombres el fin de semana libre, pero no significa que no vayan a estar curiosos, deseosos de volver rápido a ver cómo funcionaron las cosas. Especialmente si Farley abrió la boca acerca de la APA. Todo podría ir al sur muy rápido"

"John le ordenó a Carmine que regresara allá. Se quedará cerca y limpiara las otras casas y cualquier cosa que se nos escape"

"Genial" Caleb rodó sus ojos mirando hacia el cielo "Justo lo que necesito. Johnny se escapa del pueblo y me deja a su sabueso para que le de casa y lo alimente"

Bobby torció la boca "Carmine es un más bien un perro de compañía. Estoy seguro de que encantado compartirá tu cama"

"Esto es pura mierda" gruño Caleb, sin dejarse llevar por el intento de humor de Bobby.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero tengo mis órdenes y también tú"

"¿Ordenes? ¿Desde cuándo sigues las ordenes de John Winchester sin pensar?" Caleb le dio una mirada dura al mecánico, sabiendo que estaba desquitando su frustración en la persona equivocada. Había una razón por la que John había enviado a Bobby a hacer el trabajo sucio. El mecánico nuevamente era el desafortunado mensajero "Olvidas que te he visto sacar tu confiable escopeta en más de una ocasión cuando El caballero ha intentado ordenarte algo. Especialmente algo que no es en beneficio de los muchachos"

La cara de Bobby se enrojeció y Caleb sabía que estaba costándole gran control de su parte el mantener el tono de la conversación tranquilo "Me importa una mierda lo que El Caballero ordene, maldición. Mis órdenes vienen de más arriba"

El estómago de Caleb se apretó. Algo de su ira fue reemplazada por el mismo temor que había sentido cuando su mentor había esquivado su pregunta más temprano "¿Pastor Jim?"

"El Guardián no cree que sea buena idea que su Caballero esté en cruzadas solitarias en este momento. Tiene miedo que el idiota haga que lo maten o peor"

Caleb debía haber sabido que Jim sabía más de lo que John imaginaba. Por todas sus buenas cualidades como cazador, el foco de laser de John Winchester y su arrogancia podía cegarlo a lo que los otros sabían. De hecho, tendía a subestimar a los que eran cercanos a él. Eso era probablemente por lo que había permitido a Bobby acompañarle sin mucha preocupación "¿Qué crees tú?"

Bobby puso sus manos en sus caderas y soltó un gran suspiro "Pienso que es un puto milagro que haya vivido tanto y que tendremos mucha suerte si no nos arrastra a algunos de nosotros cuando las cosas se vayan finalmente al infierno y quede la cagada"

Caleb torció el anillo de plata en su mano derecha "¿Papá piensa de esa misma manera?"

"Chico, tu viejo esta entre una roca y la pared. Es el mejor amigo de John y El Académico de La Hermandad. Ninguna de esas posiciones es de envidiar en un buen día. _Hoy_ no es un buen día"

Caleb encontró irónico que había dicho casi las mismas palabras a Moose horas antes. Caleb no era el único que conocía de primera mano lo imposible que podía llegar a ser John Winchester y casi se sintió mal por reclamarle a Bobby. Casi. "¿Qué es tan malditamente importante que está dispuesto a arriesgar todo? ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?"

"Un arma" Bobby paso su mano por su barba "Un arma sobrenatural que se supone puede matar cualquier cosa, pero tú no le escuchaste de mi"

"¿Todo así como un demonio de alto nivel?" Caleb sabía que era la única cosa que podía explicar por qué John estaba más frenético que lo habitual. Por qué no había arrastrado a Sam, gritando y pataleando, de regreso de Stanford. Por qué había permitido que Dean estuviese fuera de su control, aunque fuese por un verano "¿Se está acercando a lo que mato a Mary, verdad?"

La cara de palo de Bobby y su dura mirada le dijo a Caleb que había alcanzado una muralla de ladrillos con el mecánico "Diría que asegurándote que Dean se recupere y manteniendo a Carmine con correa corta, tienes suficiente en tu plato. ¿No lo crees, niño?"

"Lo que significa que no vas a decirme una jodida cosa más"

"Significa que no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. No es de tu incumbencia, Caleb"

"Y una mierda que no" Caleb iba a escupir todas las formas en que podía resultar que John fuese tras el demonio que había matado a Mary, cuando otra entrada lo interrumpió.

"Socio, escuché lo de Dean" Moose no se molestó en mantener su voz baja mientras avanzaba determinado por la habitación para encontrarse con Caleb y Bobby "¿Cómo está?"

"Déjame adivinar. Bobby fue tan amable de llamarte" Caleb le entrecerró los ojos al mecánico.

"No crees que te dejaría en el campo sin refuerzos" Bobby metió la mano a su bolsillo trasero y le entregó a Caleb su teléfono, que ni siquiera había notado estaba perdido. Bobby debía haberlo 'tomado prestado' de camino al hospital cuando Caleb estaba viendo a Dean. Quizá John no era el único en ser víctima de su tendencia a enfocarse en algunas cosas y excluir las demás, incluidas maquinaciones de los que tenía cerca. El mecánico estiró el brazo y le dio un apretón en el hombro "Mejor me voy yendo antes de que John decida que necesitas más ayuda que tu aquí amigo capataz y se mande a cambiar sin mi"

"¿Se van?" Moose miró a Bobby confundido "¿El papá de Dean, también?"

"El trabajo de los agentes de la APA nunca termina, hijo" Bobby le dio un saludo con su gorra a Moose y a Caleb otra mirada llena de significado "Cuida bien de Timmy, nena"

"¿A dónde se van?" Moose observó a Bobby irse antes de voltear a mirar a Caleb.

"Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares"

"¿Van a dar de alta a Dean?" Moose siguió a Caleb a las sillas plásticas, que repentinamente parecieron mucho más acogedoras para este. El dia finalmente estaba empezando a pasarle la cuenta al psíquico. La resaca de la mañana y el dolor residual de las visiones que había experimentado competían por cuál era el responsable de su cansancio abrumador.

"No. No pronto" Caleb se sentó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Descansó su barbilla en una mano y sus ojos se clavaron en las plateadas puertas incluso pese a que su mente pasó más allá. Su conexión con Dean surgió conscientemente con su esfuerzo, permitiéndole a Caleb dejar de lado su jaqueca y leer los pensamientos del otro cazador. El chico estaba zeta. Sin sentir dolor mientras dormía gracias a las drogas que le habían dado.

"¿Me escuchaste?"

Caleb pestañeó, notando que Moose le había hecho una pregunta y esperaba impacientemente una respuesta "¿Qué?"

"Te pregunté por qué se estaban yendo si sociecito todavía no está fuera de peligro"

"Tu escuchaste lo que Bobby dijo" Caleb indicó con un movimiento vago de su mano hacia la puerta "El deber llama"

"Viejo, yo sé que tu hermano y tu tío no trabajan para la Agencia de Protección Ambiental"

"No, no trabajan para ellos" quizá era su frustración con la situación. Su enojo con John o quizá Caleb quería ver qué pasaría si le dijera toda la verdad a alguien extraño a La Hermandad "Son cazadores"

"¿Cazadores?" Las espesas cejas de Moose se elevaron cómicamente casi hasta el borde de su cabello.

"Si" Caleb se sentó derecho, determinado a continuar ahora que había comenzado. Encontró la mirada del otro hombre y siguió "Cazadores. Y la temporada de lo que cazamos está siempre abierta"

"Ok, Skid. Quizá debería ir a buscarte algo de café. Mejor aún, algo de comer" Moose comenzó a ponerse de pie "¿Siquiera has comido desde el desayu..."

Caleb se agarró del brazo de Oliver manteniéndolo en el lugar. Estaba decidido a contarlo todo antes de que su sentido común y años de entrenamiento volvieran a funcionar "No estoy hablando de ciervos o patos, viejo. Ni siquiera osos. Cazamos cosas salidas de las pesadillas. Fantasmas, poltergeist, zombies, espíritus, wendigos, cambia formas. Diablos, si es sobrenatural y maligno, nosotros lo matamos"

Moose permaneció en el lugar. Su expresión preocupada perdiéndose tras una media sonrisa "¿Vampiros y hombres lobo, también?"

"Honestamente puedo decir que no he visto nunca a un vampiro, pero otros cazadores si. Los hombres lobos son raros, pero rudos" Caleb se mojó los labios, tomando aliento antes de continuar "Los demonios son los peores de todos. Odio a los malditos demonios"

"¿Demonios?"

"Es detrás de lo que anda John. Un maldito hijo de perra sacado directamente de las entrañas del infierno" Caleb no sintió la necesidad de clarificar que dicho demonio no solo había destruido las vidas de Dean y Sam, sino que también se rumoreaba era su tátara-tatara abuelo. En su lugar decidió escupir otro sucio secreto "Y si tengo un súper poder. Eso es si cuentas tener visiones de muerte y leer los pensamientos de las personas como un súper poder. La mayor parte del tiempo es más una carga que un don, pero en batalla tiene sus ventajas. Odio tener que decírtelo, Moose, pero estoy más cercano a Darth Vader de lo que nunca estaré de Batman"

Risa no era la respuesta que Caleb había estado esperando. Tampoco el cariñoso palmetazo en la espalda que casi lo sacó volando de su silla "Maldición, Skid. Las cosas que dices. No me extraña que sociecito salga con las cosas que sale. El gusto por lo excéntrico también debe ser otra cosa de familia"

"Oliver, no estoy mintiendo"

"Seguro. Claro que no" Moose le cerro un ojo a Caleb "Lo entiendo, viejo. En verdad, pero Dean me explicó todo"

Caleb casi tenía miedo de preguntar "¿Qué exactamente es lo que Dean te explicó?"

Moose observó alrededor y bajó la voz, pese a que el tipo del libro había desaparecido y la enfermera estaba al teléfono "Ustedes son espías"

"¿Espías?" balbuceó Caleb. Seguramente Moose había entendido mal "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Ya sabes. Como 007, pero sin el traje y el acento británico. Me refiero a que uno tendría que ser idiota después de haber visto esa trampa de alta tecnología en que quedó atrapado Dean ¿Esta farsa de trabajo en South Amboy una clase de misión secreta?"

"¿Misión secreta? No, Oliver. Nada que ver. South Amboy es un trabajo verdadero"

Moose no se disuadió. Indicó la mano de Caleb "Los anillos que todos ustedes utilizan son una clase de rastreadores de la CIA, ¿verdad?"

Caleb observo de su anillo de cazador a Oliver "¿Has estado viendo esas maratones del Inspector Gadget otra vez? ¿Verdad?"

"Explica todo el secretismo y las extrañas heridas"

"¿Porque enfrentarte a toda clase de criaturas malvadas no?" le preguntó Caleb

"Además está el dinero y el jet privado"

"Moose, mi abuelo es dueño de un conglomerado multi billonario. Mi padre es uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del mundo. _De ahí_ es de donde viene todo el dinero.

El entusiasmo de Moose no se vio afectado por el intento de explicación de Moose "Ambas excelentes coartadas para un espía"

"No, no son. Es verdad, serían buenas coartadas, pero no lo son" Caleb pensó que su anterior conversación con Moose acerca de súper héroes había sido ridícula. En comparación con esta, había sido tan normal como discutir el juego de los Sox y los Yankees "Por última vez ¡No somos espías!"

"Te tengo" dijo Moose con una enorme sonrisa. Le dio un puñetazo a Caleb en la pierna "Deberías ver tu cara, socio"

"¿Huh?" Caleb frunció el ceño, restregándose el muslo.

"Estoy tirándote la cadena. Dean no me dijo nada. Tiene la boca tan cerrada como su testarudo tío, pero ustedes dos no son los únicos que pueden escupir mierda. ¿O no tengo razón?"

Caleb frunció el ceño "¿Entonces no crees que seamos de la CIA?"

"Maldición, Skid. Puede que haya recibido más golpes en la cabeza en el campo de los que pueda contar, pero te prometo que mi cerebro no está tan apachurrado. No me dejarías a cargo de Tri-Corp tanto como lo haces si pensaras que soy tan estúpido"

"No pienso que seas estúpido" Caleb tragó el enorme nudo que se había puesto en su garganta "es solo…"

"Estas tratando de protegerme de lo que sea que crees que necesitas protegerme. Lo entiendo. En verdad, pero no me interesa lo que haga tu familia. No es de mi incumbencia. Como siempre dice mi mama, hay de todas las clases. Eres mi amigo. Batman o James Bond, y también lo es Sociecito. Es todo lo que importa" Oliver negó con la cabeza. Su sonrisa tontorrona y sincera apareciendo nuevamente. Le dio un hombrazo al hombro de Caleb "Pero tengo que decírtelo. Si en verdad quieres que la gente deje de husmear la verdad, vas a tener que inventar algo un poco más creíble que una familia de cazadores de lo sobrenatural. Es ofensivo. Demonios y visiones de muerte, una mierda"

Caleb no estaba seguro de que podría haber dicho o hecho si la enfermera no se les hubiese acercado en ese momento. Quizá habría leído la mente de Oliver, como un show de circo o mejor aún, darle una demostración práctica de cómo podía cortar el suministro de oxígeno de un hombre con solo pensarlo. Pero el anuncio de la enfermera de que el doctor de Dean estaba disponible para hablar con Caleb tomo prioridad sobre aclarar las cosas con su capataz.

"El Doctor Patel está esperando en la consulta número 4 con noticias de su sobrino" le explicó con cierta impaciencia "Le mostraré donde es"

"Ve" Moose le indicó con la mano "Voy a buscarnos algo de comer en la cafetería y te busco allí"

Caleb asintió, tratando de conformarse con que había hecho lo impensable y le había revelado su más oscuro secreto a alguien del mundo normal. A diferencia de lo que John había predicho, la caída había sido mínima. De hecho inexistente. Suponía que debía estar aliviado. Pavonearse en el hecho de que su mentor había estado equivocado incluso si era porque Moose no había creído una maldita palabra de lo que le había dicho, pero en su lugar, Caleb no podía quitarse nuevamente la sensación de que era un participante involuntario en una especie de show de magia. No recordaba un momento en que se hubiese sentido más invisible.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%


	8. Chapter 8

"Escondites"

De Ridley C. James

Pre serie. Dean pone su vida en riesgo cuando tropieza con un tesoro de noventa años de antigüedad escondido en medio de South Amboy, New Jersey. Poniendo en movimiento una cacería en el más inocuo de los lugares.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Capítulo 8:

La promesa de luz, tentaba a Dean a abrir los ojos, incluso cuando la bendita suspensión en la que había sido inducido su cuerpo le rogaba permanecer cómo estaba. Sin consciencia de nada más que la niebla en la que había estado flotando. La mezcla de curiosidad y sentido del deber gano la batalla. Dean tenía una necesidad innata de estar alerta. De permanecer en guardia, incluso cuando no era para su bien. El agonizante dolor en su cabeza cuando finalmente forzó a sus ojos a obedecerle era el mejor ejemplo.

"Ahh…"no estaba seguro si había gruñido fuerte hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro y una suave voz le dio los buenos días. El distintivo dulce tono de una mujer lo hizo pestañar rápidamente. Sus latidos se aceleraron cuando trató de recordar con quién podría haberse ido a la cama la noche anterior. Era un mal hábito. Encontrar una gran cara unido a un cuerpo lindo era demasiado distractor como para recordar algo tan trivial como un nombre. Y si la ola de nausea y el amortiguado dolor en todo su cuerpo era un indicador, él y la misteriosa mujer de la semana, posiblemente habían bebido demasiado tequila y se habían enlazado en una muy física forma de juego previo.

"¿Sr. Winchester?"

La forma formal en que se dirigió lo hizo inhalar profundamente intentando aclarar sus ideas. Aire frío y que casi sabía a metal lo recibió. Un leve olor a hospital todavía se percibía a través del oxígeno, advirtiendo a Dean que no estaba despertando con una aventura ocasional, sino más bien con una enfermera.

Debía haber dicho sus sospechas en voz alta porque la mujer ahora se inclinaba sobre él ajustando la máscara de oxígeno en su cara mientras asentía "Está bien. Está en el hospital. Soy su enfermera, Anna. ¿Cómo se siente?"

Dean no respondió de inmediato. Su vista recorrió la habitación, esforzándose para ver más allá del macizo cuerpo de Anna. La silla vacía junto a su cama hizo que una ola de pánico lo recorriera y espantara lo que quedaba de la niebla. Dean había despertado numerosas veces en un hospital, con poca consciencia de qué lo había hecho terminar ahí, pero había una cosa que era verdad. Nunca había despertado solo.

"¿Dónde…"

El intento de Dean de preguntar dónde estaba su familia término en un ataque de tos que le informó que sus costillas quebradas debían ser las culpables de su último viaje al temido hospital. Su gruñido adolorido hizo que la enfermera Anna negara con la cabeza exasperada, pero levantó la parte superior de su cama para poder ofrecerle algo de beber"

"Ha estado con oxígeno desde que llegó anoche. Su garganta debe estar seca. Mientras menos hable, mejor"

Dean llevó el vaso a su boca con una temblorosa mano. Notó la vía intravenosa comprendiendo que oxigeno no era lo único que le habían estado metiendo. Una seca e irritada garganta era el menor de sus problemas. Su cabeza se sentía como si hubiese sido rellena con algodón y no podía recordar siquiera por qué estaba en el hospital. La última cosa que recordaba con claridad había sido la aplastante derrota en el estadio de los Yankees

"¿Qué pasó?" ¿Podía ser acaso que Caleb y él se hubiesen topado con una turba de celosos fans de Nueva York mientras hablaban muchas estupideces para su propio bien o el miedo de Dean de viajar en el metro había sido justificado y el tren se había descarrilado de manera espectacular?

Anna se tomó su tiempo revisando sus signos vitales y luego le sonrió cuando retiró el vaso vacío con un suave golpecito en su brazo "Dicen por ahí que le cayó una casa encima"

Pedacitos de recuerdos se reprodujeron para Dean como si Anna hubiese golpeado un botón mágico de su grabadora interior. Recordaba el pasadizo secreto, su forzado confinamiento y el hechizo que su padre había estado tratando de romper cuando la cubierta maldita y la pared que la sostenía se habían venido abajo.

"¿Dónde está Caleb?" Dean empujó la máscara de oxígeno alejándola de su cara y se movió para tirar la manta de sus piernas. Recordaba a su mejor amigo arrodillado bajo la cubierta antes de que colapsara. Dean pensaba que había hablado con él luego de escapar de la habitación secreta, pero la medicina para el dolor, hacía difícil confiar en la veracidad de cualquier cosa que su mente decía. Quizá Anna estaba siendo literal y la casa completa había sucumbido a la fuerza del hechizo. Caleb podía haber salido herido también. Eso explicaría por qué estaba solo "¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Y Bobby?"

La mano de Anna nuevamente descanso sobre su hombro, pero esta vez tenía una fuerza impresionante. Dean se habría avergonzado de que una mujer muy mayor hubiese detenido su maniobra evasiva si no hubiese estado luchando para respirar, debido a que el golpe de adrenalina había despertado el feroz dolor en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos viendo estrellas. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, Caleb estaba ahí.

"Hey ¿Estás tratando de hacerme quedar como mentiroso, Deuce?"

Dean parpadeó, sin sorprenderse de que Caleb había aparecido, como si se hubiese materializado mágicamente con el miedo de Dean. Su rostro era serio bajo el intento de sonrisa.

"Le dije a Anna que no habría drama de parte del paciente si me dejaba ir a buscar algo del delicioso café de abajo"

El murmurado 'mentira' de Dean fue casi inaudible gracias a la máscara de oxígeno que Caleb había vuelto a colocar en su cara, pero provoco que el mayor soltara una carcajada igualmente. Algo de la preocupación abandonando su rostro.

"Si recuerdo bien, que usted se fuera tenía más que ver con órdenes del doctor" Anna dio una mirada a su reloj y después a la vía intravenosa de Dean, revisando que no se había soltado "Dudo que haya tenido el tiempo de esa comida requerida que habíamos acordado"

Caleb levantó una bolsa de papel café "Lo pedí para llevar. Gracias por el dato del BLT"

"No estoy segura que eso fuese lo que el Dr. Patel tenía en mente"

"¿Cómo va el paciente?" Caleb cambio el rumbo de la conversación expertamente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Dean, arqueando una ceja al joven cazador, pese a que la pregunta había sido dirigida a la enfermera "Todo ese sueño de belleza no parece haberle hecho mucho bien"

"No tienes derecho a hablar" Dean notó la barba de días, que se añadía a la apariencia peligrosa de Caleb. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos tampoco ayudaban. Caleb lucía cansado y preocupado, pero también enojado, lo que lo llevó a su siguiente pregunta "¿Dónde está papá?"

Caleb miró a Anna "¿Debería estar hablando tanto?"

"Fue hace apenas unas horas que usted estaba reclamando por qué no había despertado y estaba hablando"

"Cuidado de lo que deseas" Caleb le sonrió con burla a Dean "Era prácticamente mudo cuando era pequeño. Tenía que chantajearlo para logara que hablara conmigo"

"Estoy segura de que podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo para mantenerlo quieto" Anna le sonrió a Dean, y le dio otro golpecito cariñoso en el brazo "Como una posible alta de aquí a mañana si no intenta más escapes"

Dean y Caleb deben haberse visto listos para tomar la oferta, porque Anna levantó la mano para advertirles "Eso si el doctor Patel está satisfecho con sus niveles de oxígeno después que haga su ronda esta tarde"

"Eso significa que debes conservar tu aliento, Deuce. Nos dará una oportunidad de repasar nuestro antiguo y oxidado lenguaje de señas"

Dean le entrecerró los ojos, levantando su dedo medio ligeramente de la cama.

Caleb rodó los ojos "Ese no era exactamente el lenguaje que tenía en mente. ASL está bien"

Una vez que la enfermera salió de la habitación, Dean giró su cabeza para mirar a Caleb. Movió la máscara de oxígeno "Perdón, pero no me acuerdo la secuencia de dedos, para cabeza hueca"

Caleb rápidamente deletreo otra palabra mucho peor que la de Dean, y después utilizo su personal versión de signos para otras más. Con los años se habían vuelto creativos, añadiendo códigos privados para insultar otros cazadores sin que ellos supieran "¿Ves? Se recuerda todo muy fácil"

"¿Dónde está papá?" Dean no iba a ser disuadido por Caleb.

Caleb suspiró "Colócate la máscara nuevamente y te diré lo que sé"

Dean no discutió las condiciones. No porque su primer instinto no fuese hacerlo, sino porque el oxígeno frio hacia mucho más fácil respirar. Reacomodó la máscara sobre su cara, pero hizo un extremo esfuerzo de lucir indignado "Trato"

Para la consternación de Dean, Caleb se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y comenzó el proceso de desenvolver su cena. Un sándwich frito en dorada mantequilla que hizo el estómago de Dean gruñir.

"¿Vas a cenar frente a mí?"

El cazador mayor se encogió de hombros, mostrando a propósito el BLT. Pedazos de perfecto y crujiente tocino asomándose por el lado "Ordenes del doctor. Tengo que recuperar mi fuerza si voy a cuidarte hasta que te recuperes. Además, no es como si estuvieses atrapado en un cuarto secreto sin ningún nutriente. Para eso está la vía intravenosa".

"Apestas"

"No tanto como John" Caleb limpio su boca con el dorso de su mano "Él y Bobby volvieron a la carretera ayer"

Dean intentó levantarse un poco hacia arriba en la cama y terminó con un dolor punzante y poco progreso. Caleb dejó su sándwich y apretó el botón que elevaría la parte superior de la cama un poco más "¿Paso algo malo?"

"Lo típico"

Dean reconoció el intento de su mejor amigo de decir la verdad, sin decir toda la verdad. Caleb escogió enfocarse en su sándwich en vez de devolverle la mirada. Ellos tenían un trato. No se mentían, incluso cuando la verdad era dolorosa. Dean removió una vez más su máscara de oxígeno. "Lo que significa que volvió al trabajo"

"Se quedó hasta estar seguro de que estabas bien" Caleb se inclinó hacia adelante y descansó sus codos en la cama "Me dio órdenes de permanecer a tu lado hasta que te dieran de alta y estuvieses bien"

"¿La misma cacería de la que Dean lo sacó Jim para venir acá?"

"Tengo la idea que la actual cacería del El Caballero no es de conocimiento de El Guardián" Caleb dio otro mordisco a su sándwich, pero la expresión en su rostro le indicó a Dean que no lo estaba disfrutando tanto como debería.

"¿Bobby te dijo eso?"

Caleb sacudió su cabeza levemente y trago "Bobby me mostró algunas de las cartas que tenía en la mano. Tu sabes cómo funciona eso"

"Lo sé. E igual que _tu_ encuentro que apesta" era la manera de Dean de recordarle a su amigo que hacía mucho tiempo atrás habían acordado no reprimirse el uno con el otro "¿Atrás de qué anda papá que anda esquivando a Jim?"

Caleb se estiró otra vez y reposicionó la máscara de oxígeno en el rostro de Dean, dándole al joven una mirada que prometía venganza si esta no permanecía en su sitio "Si no quieres recordar nuestro lenguaje de señas, entonces solo piensa bien fuerte. Puedo leer tu mente ¿sabes?"

Dean pestañeo tomando una gran bocanada de oxígeno. Entrecerró los ojos testarudo, pero cedió. Le señaló a Caleb que le dijera.

Caleb tiró el sándwich en el basurero al lado de la cama de Dean y se recargó en la silla con un gran suspiro "Johnny anda olfateando por ahí en busca de un arma especial. Una que dicen que puede matar cualquier cosa"

Dean apenas había terminado de señalar la palabra _demonio_ cuando Caleb asintió.

"Bobby no estaba dispuesto a compartir ningún detalle, pero es lo que creo"

La cabeza de Dean se llenó de posibilidades. Su padre había estado distraído los últimos meses, incluso antes de que Dean firmara para trabajar con Caleb por el verano. John Winchester podía ser muchas cosas, pero era enfocado cuando tenía que ver con su trabajo. Dean lo había atribuido a que estaba preocupado por Sam, pero su padre raramente mencionaba el nombre de su hermano.

"¿Tiene sentido, verdad?" Caleb bajo la voz, obviamente leyendo el rápido tren de pensamientos de su amigo. Se inclinó hacia adelante una vez más "Johnny tiene una pista del mas malo y quiere a todos fuera del camino para poder trabajar un plan"

"Y aquí nosotros pensando que quizá se nos estaba ablandando" Dean no se molestó en señalar sabiendo que si su respuesta era amortiguada por la mascara, Caleb ya sabía lo que estaba pensando.

"Deberíamos haber sabido. Johnny se ablanda como un pedazo de pescado en mediodía. Jim tiene a Bobby siguiéndolo"

"Papá tiene que haberse dado cuenta" si John Winchester permitía que Bobby lo siguiera, no era porque estaba siendo engañado por El Guardián.

"Pensé que quizá estaba tan enfocado que había subestimado a Merlín, pero probablemente tienes razón" Caleb se apretó los ojos, luciendo cansado "Johnny está haciéndole saber a todos que le importa una mierda si Jim se entera. Diablos, sabe que las manos de Jim y Mac están atadas"

"Hallar al asesino de mamá es la razón por la que se unió a La hermandad, Damien" Dean puso una de sus manos en su pecho, deseando que su corazón se tranquilizara y dejara de sobrecargar sus cansados pulmones "Su triada sabe eso mejor que nadie"

"También se unió a La Hermandad y se convirtió en El Caballero, para protegerlos a ti y a Sammy" el enojo le devolvió el color al rostro de Caleb "Esa siempre ha sido su misión prioritaria"

Dean quería creerlo tanto como Caleb, pero había algunos días en que era difícil de tragárselo. Como el día en que Sam se había ido a California. O en días cuando Dean despertaba solo en un hospital, con su mejor amigo, quien no había dormido en más de 24 horas, de turno el solo. A veces se cuestionaba si Caleb se había dado cuenta de que quizá John había delegado esa particular prioridad a su protegido hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

"Él nunca los pondría voluntariamente a ti o a Sam en el camino de esa cosa"

"Claro. Como tampoco nunca ha eludido su deber como padre" Dean le frunció el ceño a su mejor amigo, sin estar seguro si Caleb estaba intentando convencerse a si mismo o esperando hacer sentir mejor a Dean. De cualquier manera, querer algo no lo hacía verdad. Y de eso estaba seguro más que nadie. Si así fuese cómo funcionaba la vida, muchas cosas en el mundo de Dean Winchester serían diferentes.

"No esperes que defienda al bastardo, Deuce. Los dos sabemos que Johnny nunca ha estado en la carrera para ser el Padre del Año, pero solo estoy diciendo que quizá dejar a Sam ir a Stanford y permitir que trabajes para Tri-Corp este verano es su forma de protegerlos"

Dean removió la mascara sin pensar. Un dolor antiguo y frustración resurgiendo en una ira que iba a castigarlo en unos momentos "¿Te olvidaste de la guerra de año y medio que termino en la batalla epica en que papá le decía a Sam que se fuera de nuestras vidas y nunca volviera? ¿Cómo diablos _eso_ es dejar que Sam vaya a la universidad?"

"No estoy diciendo que Johnny sea de grandes concesiones. Su consentimiento está muy implícito"

"Socio, le estas dando a papá mucho crédito" Caleb estaba intentando pintar un mejor escenario para Dean, uno en que el valiente dragón negro O'Nathan Jay, no era solo inteligente sino también virtuoso. Era un movimiento típico del Pastor Jim, uno que Caleb generalmente no intentaría, pero Dean sospechaba que el hecho de que estuviese en una cama de hospital, luciendo como un muerto recalentado, tenía algo que ver con el penoso intento de poner a El Caballero en una mejor luz para su hijo.

Caleb nuevamente se movió de la silla hacia la cama, reposicionando la máscara de oxígeno en la cara de Dean de manera no muy gentil "¿Qué pasó con nuestro trato, abogado del diablo?"

Dean rodó los ojos y señaló que lo lamentaba. Dean lamentaba muchas cosas. Por ninguna más que el hecho de que no podía aceptar ingenuamente la idea de que su padre tuviese en mente a nadie o nada más que la posible pista del asesino de Mary Winchester y la posibilidad de obtener un arma que le ayudara a cobrar venganza "No lo culpo"

"Por supuesto que no lo culpas" la mirada enojada de Caleb volvió a su rostro y se cruzó de brazos "Probablemente querrías ayudarlo"

"¿Cómo si tu no?"

"Es un punto muerto considerando que no va a dejar a ninguno de nosotros acercarnos a esa cacería"

"Probablemente tienes razón" Dean agarro el cubrecama que lo cubría por un momento, antes de levantar la vista hacia Caleb, quien estaba mirando por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos "Pero nunca has sido muy bueno siguiendo órdenes"

"Olla y tetera" bufó con burla Caleb

"¿Y qué tienes en mente?"

"La única cosa que tengo en mente de momento es asegurarme que te recuperes y hagas esa clase de Yoga con Lisa" Caleb se volteó a mirar a Dean, apuntándolo con un dedo "También hay que considerar ese bistec que Moose te debe"

"Y Tri-Corp" se apresuró a agregar Dean. Realmente no le gustaba la idea de que Caleb estuviese metiendo la nariz en los asuntos de El Caballero, incluso si era lo que planeaba hacer en la primera oportunidad que tuviese "Necesitas concentrarte en estabilizar la compañía, no en meter la nariz en los negocios locos de papá"

"Eso no es un problema, viendo que Tri-Corp se ha vuelto repentinamente lucrativa gracias a tu descubrimiento"

"¿Cómo?" Dean recordaba vagamente a Carmine prometiéndole una buena suma por el whiskey, pero na da que pudiera salvar la compañía de Caleb.

"¿Recuerdas las otras dos casas con cubiertas iguales? Carmine, gracias a sus infaltables recurso, pudo acomodar el hechizo que nos dio Missouri. Abrió los pasadizos sin destruir los cuartos secretos. El último recuento decía que habían más de 200 botellas del invaluable brebaje de Liam Lily. Ya encontró a un adinerado coleccionista para que los compre"

"¿Y técnicamente no pertenecerían al Comité de Rejuvenecimiento de South Amboy o a los herederos de Liam Lily?"

"Créeme cuando te digo que le viejo Lily no derramaría una lagrima si el mocoso de su bisnieto no ve un centavo de su legado" Caleb sonrió de oreja a oreja "Y en cuanto al Comité de South Amboy, estoy ciñéndome al acuerdo contractual de honor y tiempo entre filántropos y arquitectos exploradores de donde sea"

Dean torció la boca "¿Y ese sería?"

Caleb sonrió "El que lo encuentra se lo queda, por supuesto"

"Claro" Dean soltó una carcajada y se arrepintió inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos apretándolos. Los abrió cuando sintió a Caleb golpear su puño con el suyo.

"Pero definitivamente te mereces un gran bono de descubridor, Deuce. ¿Qué te parece dividirlo 50 y 50?"

Dean bufó con sorna "¿Y si mejor reinvierto mi parte en la compañía y me das un lindo título. Uno con más prestigio que el de Moose y Farley y quizá una acogedora oficina con aire acondicionado?"

"Creo que puedo arreglarlo" Caleb asintió "Incluso consideraría tenerte como socio silencioso. Con énfasis en silencioso"

Dean utilizó otro colorido signo para mostrarle lo que pensaba de su idea "Lo estás ofreciendo porque solo estoy aquí hasta agosto"

"Nadie dice que no te puedas quedar más tiempo"

"Papá dice. Distraído o no, no va a dejarme seguir jugando a Bob El Constructor mucho más tiempo"

"Entonces es algo bueno que vamos a terminar el proyecto más o menos al mismo tiempo"

"Damien. Dinero o no, tu todavía tienes planes para este sitio. ¿Qué pasó con ser parte de la oportunidad? ¿El cambio radical?" Dean no quería que Caleb sacrificara nada más por su bienestar. Podía pretender todo lo que quisiera que estaba preocupado por los planes de John y Dean sabía que probablemente era cierto, pero era el deseo de Caleb de proteger a Dean lo que lo movía. A diferencia de El Caballero, Caleb siempre permanecería fiel a su misión prioritaria de mantener a Dean y Sam a salvo.

"Tengo la sensación de que South Amboy no es lo único al borde del precipicio"

Caleb no tenía que explicar más y Dean sabía que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo. Ambos eran excelentes estudiantes del método testarudo de John Winchester "¿Entonces nuestro siguiente trabajo es seguir a El Caballero?"

"Solo que en lugar de demoler cosas, nuestra misión es mantener La Hermandad intacta"

"Esperemos que no nos tropecemos con más lugares escondidos llenos de cosas peores que el fino Whiskey de contrabandistas de Carmine"

Caleb bufó con sorna "No te preocupes, Deuce. Mantendremos los ojos abiertos en busca de maderas extrañas y nuestros cascos de seguridad a mano"

Dean le dio una media sonrisa de consentimiento, pero no pudo evitar pensar que ninguna cantidad de planeamiento o de cascos de seguridad los protegería de las esquirlas si la delicada casa de cartas de John Winchester se venía abajo alrededor de ellos.

El fin…por ahora.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
